La jolie nounou d'Anabelle
by Daelyaa
Summary: Hermione Granger, jeune femme de bientôt 19 ans qui a tout juste son BAC ne sait pas trop dans quoi elle va s'orienter, mais ce dont elle est sûre, c'est de vouloir travailler avec les enfants. La chance va lui sourire quand elle lira une petite annonce, pour un job de nounou. Elle va s'y rendre, sans pouvoir imaginer tout ce que cet emploi va changer pour elle. UA/HIATUS
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour

Je vous publie une nouvelle histoire, qui me tient vraiment à coeur et qui sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre (parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que 3 chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Vu que l'épilogue est minuscule, je peux vous poster le premier chapitre dans la journée, si j'ai plus d'une review

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Prologue 

Hermione Granger, adolescente de 19 ans tout juste bachelière, flânait dans un parc près de chez elle. Enfin, elle flânait, elle s'emmerdait oui, Ron et Ginny étaient partis en vacance en Egypte avec leur famille et Harry il habitait à l'autre bout de la ville et elle n'avait pas la motivation pour aller chez lui.

Alors elle s'ennuyait, en regardant les enfants jouer à la marelle, aux balançoires et autres billes, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle aimait beaucoup les enfants, mais elle était malheureusement fille unique, alors elle en avait côtoyait. D'ailleurs, ça lui donner envie de se spécialiser professeur ou même nourrice, mais elle n'était pas vraiment sûre, et puis, elle avait encore l'été pour choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Elle soupira ; Hermione planifiait tout, depuis des années, elle savait toujours ce qu'elle allait faire, et là, son avenir était totalement flou. Elle soupira encore une fois avant de regarder sa montre : 17 h 50. Elle se décida à rentrer chez elle, alors elle se leva et se mit à marcher.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Hermione alla voir sa mère à la cuisine, pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide pour cuisiner, même si elle faisait à manger comme un pied. Mais une fois à la cuisine, sa mère lui dit, en prenant le journal :

«Regarde Hermione, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.»

«Ah oui, quoi ?» demanda la brunette en prenant le journal.

«Regarde, page 17.»

La jeune femme s'exécuta en s'asseyant à table. Elle ouvrit le journal et tourna les pages jusqu'à celle indiquée par Jane Granger. Elle la regarda rapidement jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'arrêtent sur les petites annonces, dont une pour un travail.

Elle la lu; en gros, c'était un homme qui cherchait une nounou à plein temps pour une durée indéterminée et avec un salaire très convenable.

«Alors ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Ca t'intéresse ?»

«Oui, ça pourrait m'aider à choisir un métier, si cet homme m'engage et que je garde ses enfants, je saurais si je peux devenir prof ou nounou ou pas.»

«Tu vas y aller alors ?»

«Je pense que oui, j'irais demain.»

«D'accord.»

* * *

Vuala, vuale, c'est minuscule, mais je devais bien montrer le moment où Hermione voit la petite annonce.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	2. Le nouveau job d'Hermione

Bonjour, bonjour

Je vous publie une nouvelle histoire, qui me tient vraiment à coeur et qui sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre (parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que 3 chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir, surtout qu'à la fin je vous mâche le travail en vous posant des questions, c'est pas parfait ça ? Et puis pas de review pas de chapitre 2, donc vous avez tout intérêt à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et que vous avez perdu 5 minutes de votre vie.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Le job d'été d'Hermione.

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi, Hermione marchait en direction de l'adresse donnée dans la petite annonce. Elle s'était habillée un peu mieux que d'habitude, c'est à dire qu'elle avait mit une robe d'été, simple mais assez élégante, parfaite pour là où elle allait.

Une fois arrivée, elle remarqua que la maison était plutôt pas mal, plus grande que la sienne, l'homme qui y habitait devait être assez aisé.

Elle sonna à la porte et une jeune femme qui devait avoir seulement quelques année de moins qu'elle, peut être 16 ou 17 ans ouvrit la porte. Elle était blonde aux cheveux ondulés avec des yeux bleus et elle était en jupe et chemise, avec un tablier, elle était sûrement employée pour le ménage.

«Bonjour ! Que voulez vous ?»

«Je... Je viens pour l'annonce qui a été passée dans le journal.»

«Oh, très bien, entrez, et suivez moi.»

Hermione obéis, et suivit la blonde à travers la maison, qui était vraiment très classe à l'intérieur, Hermione se demandait bien ce que l'homme qui vivait là pouvait faire comme métier.

La fille qui avait ouvert à Hermione frappa à la porte et une voix lui répondit d'entrer. Hermione entendit la voix de la personne dans la pièce dire :

«Sophie, que veux tu ?»

«Une personne s'est présentée, à propos l'annonce que vous avez passée dans le journal, pour Miss Anabelle.»

«Ah, très bien, fais la entrer.»

Sophie fit signe à Hermione d'entrer dans la pièce, ce qu'elle fit.

La brunette fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'homme dans la pièce lui disait vraiment quelque chose, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu.

Et elle comprit pourquoi cette impression quand il se présenta.

«Severus Rogue. Et vous êtes ?»

«Oh.»

L'homme soupira.

«On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme...»

«C'est que... Severus Rogue... L'écrivain...»

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira de nouveau.

«C'est cela. Mais si vous restez plantée là comme une imbécile, vous pouvez partir tout de suite.»

«Non, mais.. C'est juste... J'ai lu vos livres et... Wahou.»

«Autre chose à dire ? Sinon la sortie est juste derrière vous.»

«Non, je... Désolée.»

«Donc, votre nom.»

«Hermione Granger.»

«Et pourquoi voulez vous postuler pour le travail ? Vous avez de l'expérience.»

«Et bien... Non.»

«Donc vous n'avez aucune expérience, mais vous venez quand même.» comprit l'homme, étonné et un peu agacé.

«Oui, mais enfin... Je... Il est dit dans l'annonce qu'il vous fallait quelqu'un assez rapidement et je n'ai aucune obligation que ce soit personnelle ou professionnelle, alors je peux être disponible quand vous le voulez.»

«Mais si vous n'avez pas d'expérience avec les enfants, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous engagerais.»

«Mais justement, si vous m'engagez, je pourrais apprendre, et puis vous avez d'autre personnes à votre services qui pourraient m'aider.»

«Sophie pourrait aussi s'occuper seule de ma fille, c'est une enfant que vous voulez que je vous confie, pas un jouet.»

«Monsieur, je ne peux avoir d'expérience, je sors tout juste de l'école, alors laissez moi juste faire mes preuves, je vous en prie.»

«Et comment cela ?»

«Et bien... Laissez moi m'occuper de votre fille quelques heures et comme ça, vous saurez si vous m'engagez ou non.»

«Hum. Je ne suis pas convaincu, mais puisque je n'ai personne d'autre... Sophie !»

En quelques secondes, la blonde était au bureau.

«Oui Monsieur ?»

«Vas chercher Anabelle s'il te plaît.»

«Tout de suite Monsieur.»

Elle disparut à nouveau, et ne réapparut que quelques minutes plus tard, tenant la main à une fillette de 6-7 ans.

Anabelle avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et de très jolis yeux bleu, mais aussi l'air assez fatiguée.

Sophie expliqua :

«Miss Anabelle était endormie quand je suis monté, Monsieur, alors je me suis dit que je devais la réveiller.»

«C'est très bien, merci Sophie.»

«Oh mais de rien Monsieur, vous m'employez pour ça.»

«Tu sais bien que tu fais partie de la famille.» sourit gentiment l'homme.

Le sourire de l'écrivain fit étrange à Hermione, depuis qu'elle était arrivé, il n'avait pas montré une quelconque sympathie, peut être que la présence sa fille et Sophie le radoucissait.

Sophie lâcha la main de la fillette, fillette qui marcha immédiatement vers Rogue et tendit les bras.

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit alors qu'il portait doucement sa fille sur ses genoux.

Anabelle, encore ensommeillée, demanda en regardant Hermione.

«Papa, qui est cette femme ?»

«Une dame qui va peut être te garder.»

«Ah. Oui, c'est vrai, c'est parce que Margaret est partie.»

«C'est ça.»

«Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas Sophie qui me garde hein papa, elle est gentille papa Sophie, et toi aussi tu peux me garder.»

«J'ai du travail, et Sophie aussi, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre.»

«Mais tu vas continuer à t'occuper de moi quand même ?»

«Mais bien sûr, est ce que je m'occupais moins de toi quand Margaret était là ?»

«Non. Mais quand j'étais plus petite et que maman elle était là et ben t'étais tout le temps dans ton bureau ou à l'école.»

Le regard de l'homme se voilà en une demie-seconde alors que Sophie plaquait sa main sur sa bouche, comme si la petite avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, ce qui était sûrement le cas.

«Et bien ce n'est plus comme ça, Anabelle. Maintenant, tu vas aller avec la dame, et elle va s'occuper de toi, d'accord.»

La fillette acquiesça, ayant elle aussi remarqué que son papa avait un truc qui clochait.

Elle sauta des genoux de son père et se dirigea vers Hermione qui se leva de sa chaise et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

«Bonjour madame ! Comment tu t'appelles ?»

«Hermione. Et toi ?» demanda Hermione même si elle savait déjà comment s'appelait l'enfant.

«Anabelle ! Et papa m'a dit que dans un de ses livres et bien il a un personnage qui s'appelle comme moi, c'est génial !»

«Oui, vraiment génial. Et bien, tu n'as plus l'air fatiguée dis moi.»

«Non, c'est juste quand Sophie est venue me chercher. Tu veux bien aller faire des dessins avec moi ?»

«Bien sûr.» sourit Hermione en se relevant, suivant la petite qui sortait déjà du bureau.

Anabelle marcha rapidement à travers sa maison, faisant ainsi une visite express du propriétaire à Hermione. La fillette monta des escalier, puis tourna dans un couloir, et entra enfin dans une pièce, et quelle pièce ! Hermione était époustouflée, c'était la chambre dont toutes les petites filles ont rêvé, une vrai chambre de princesse avec un lit immense, et des jouets et peluches partout; Anabelle devait vraiment avoir la belle vie.

La fillette s'exclama :

«Dis Hermione, tu veux bien que je t'appelle Hermione ?»

«Oui tu peux m'appeler Hermione, évidemment, pourquoi ?»

«Parce que Margaret elle voulait que je l'appelle ''Madame'' et ça énervait papa parce qu'il disait qu'elle n'avait pas à me demander ça parce que c'était lui qui la payait et qu'elle n'avait pas à m'ordonner des choses.»

«Ah d'accord.»

«Elle est belle ma chambre, n'est ce pas ?»

«Magnifique, si j'étais une petite fille je te la volerais.»

Anabelle se mit à rire et Hermione la détailla, elle avait l'air petite, mais elle ne s'exprimait pas comme un bébé. Elle avait deux longues tresses noires de chaque côté de la tête et elle était habillé d'une manière dont on ne voit plus beaucoup d'enfant habillés, elle avait une jolie robe noir à manches coutres avec un col claudine en dentelle banche et des collants blancs.

Quand la petite arrêta de rire, Hermione lui dis :

«Ils sont drôlement jolis tes vêtements, tu es habillée comme ça tous les jours ?»

«Oui, pourquoi ?»

«Oh, pour rien.»

La fillette haussa les épaules.

«Allez viens, on va faire un dessin.»

Hermione sourit alors qu'Anabelle courrait jusqu'à un petit bureau. Elle s'y installa et Hermione la rejoint. La fillette prit une feuille et la tendit à Hermione.

«Tu peux me faire la tête s'il te plaît ? J'arrive pas à faire les yeux et le nez.»

«Oh, je ne suis pas une experte en dessin non plus, mais je vais me débrouille. dit Hermione en prenant la feuille.»

Elle traça un rond, puis un nez et des yeux et enfin une petite bouche qui souriait avant de rendre sa feuille à Anabelle.

«Tiens.»

«Merci !» s'exclama la petite fille en se mettant au travail.

Hermione la regarda faire quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

«Mais, quel âge as tu au juste Anabelle ?»

«Je vais bientôt avoir 7 ans. Je sais que je suis petite pour mon âge. Et toi, t'as quel âge ?»

«Je vais avoir 19 ans en septembre.»

«Ah, ça va tu es jeune. Moins que Sophie. Mais tu es bien moins vieille que Margaret, elle était même plus vieille que papa, c'est dire.»

«Il n'est pas si vieux que ça ton père. Mais tu t'exprime vraiment bien pour une enfant de ton âge.»

«Papa n'aime pas quand je parle trop le bébé, alors il me reprend quand je me mets à parler trop mal.»

«Ah d'accord. Il n'est pas trop strict ton papa ?»

«Oh non, il est très gentil papa, surtout avec moi. Et puis il est gentil avec Sophie aussi. Si il n'a pas été gentil avec toi c'est juste parce qu'il ne sait pas qui tu es. Tu es venue pour remplacer Margaret, et donc t'occuper de moi, il faut qu'il te fasse confiance, vraiment, parce qu'il ne me confiera pas à n'importe quoi. Et si il ne laisses pas Sophie s'occuper de moi c'est parce qu'elle a déjà du travail avec le ménage et la cuisine. Papa pourrait le faire, il lui a d'ailleurs dit plein de fois, à Sophie qu'il pouvait s'occuper des tâches ménagères, mais elle a dit que puisque papa la loge, la nourrit et lui donne de l'argent si elle lui en demande, elle doit bien faire quelque chose en retour.»

«Wahou. Tu comprends beaucoup de choses pour une fillette de ton âge.»

«Je ne suis pas un bébé.»

«Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais à presque 7 ans en général, les enfants ne comprennent pas des choses comme celle que tu viens de me dire.»

«Ah. Je ne sais pas. Papa ne me mets pas à l'école, j'ai des cours particuliers à la maison, et en plus il peut me les faire lui même quand il a le temps -ce qui est un problème parce qu'il me fait travailler même pendant les grandes vacances.»

Hermione sourit.

«Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il ne te mets pas à l'école ton père ?»

«Il dit que les enseignements des écoles primaires et secondaires ne sont pas très poussés, les professeurs ont un programme à suivre, point, si un élève à du retard ou de l'avance et bien tant pis, il doit travailler au même rythme que les autres. Donc papa préfère que j'ai l'école à la maison, comme ça si j'ai des problèmes avec une leçon, je peux y passer plus de temps. Mais je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer à la rentrée parce que c'était Margaret qui me faisait mes leçons, donc soit papa le ferra à sa place, soit il me cherchera une maîtresse à domicile, soit ce sera ma nounou qui le ferra. Donc si tu veux que papa te prenne, il va certainement falloir que tu sache enseigner. Mais bon, je serais en CE2 si j'allais à l'école, donc tu devrais te débrouiller quand même, sauf si tu es stupide.»

«Je devrais me débrouiller, mais encore faudrait-il que ton père m'engage.»

«Il le ferra. Si tu t'occupes bien de moi et que je n'ai rien à dire à propos de toi il te fait signer un contrat dès ce soir.»

«Tu as l'air d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur ton père.»

«Il ne veut que mon bien, c'est pour ça qu'il me demande mon avis sur les choses qui me concernent.»

«D'accord.»

«Voilà j'ai fini ! Tu le trouves comment mon dessin ?»

«Très joli.» dit Hermione après avoir regardé le personnage que la fillette avait dessiné.

«Merci. C'est Sophie, c'est pour ça que je lui ai fait les cheveux blond. Je vais aller lui donner, tu viens avec moi ?»

Hermione acquiesça et marcha derrière la petite.

Anabelle marcha dans toute la demeure, jusqu'à arriver à la cuisine, elle y entra après avoir frappé et s'approcha de Sophie qui faisait apparemment un gâteau.

«Ma Sophie chérie, qu'est ce que tu fais ?»

La blonde sursauta avant de se tourner vers Anabelle en souriant.

«Oh, Miss Anabelle, c'est vous, vous m'avez fait peur.»

Anabelle soupira.

«Sophie, pourquoi est ce que tu me vouvoies ? Hermione ne le fais pas et c'est bien mieux.»

«Je travaille pour votre père Mademoiselle, je suis votre bonne comme la sienne.»

«Arrêtes Sophie, tu sais bien que tu n'es pas la bonne, c'est toi qui veut l'être, papa ne t'obliges à rien.»

«Mais quand même, Monsieur me garde ici, c'est la moindre des chose que je fasse le ménage. Et puis pourquoi continuerait-il à s'occuper de moi si je ne lui servait plus à rien ?»

«Papa t'aime beaucoup Sophie, tu le sais, il t'a dit tout à l'heure que tu faisais partie de la famille et c'est vrai.»

«Mais justement, pourquoi ?»

Anabelle soupira.

«Je suis certaine que tu le sais Sophie, que tu sais pourquoi papa t'aime comme il t'aime.»

«A cause de Madame.» souffla Sophie alors que ses yeux devenaient trop brillants.

«Et bien oui, mais... Non, Sophie, pleures pas, je ne veux pas que tu pleures !»

«Ce n'est rien Miss Anabelle, ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, retournez plutôt jouer ailleurs qu'aux cuisines.»

«Mais je t'ai fait un dessin, regarde, c'est toi !»

«Merci Mademoiselle.» sourit Sophie en prenant la feuille. «Il est magnifique votre dessin.»

«De rien ! Hermione m'a aidé à faire le visage.»

«Ah, d'accord. Et bien je vais le garder précieusement avec moi.»

Anabelle sourit largement avant de demander :

«Mais alors ma Sophie, qu'est ce que tu cuisines ?»

«Oh, rien de bien extraordinaire un gâteau pour le goûter.»

«Génial ! Hermione il faut absolument que tu restes jusqu'à 16 heures, Sophie fait des gâteaux super bons !»

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent avant que la fillette ne continue :

«Dis Sophie, tu peux me donner un peu de chocolat ?»

«Vous en avez déjà prit ce matin, et Monsieur a dit que vous deviez vous contenter d'une fois par jour, c'est mauvais pour vos dents sinon.»

«Mais papa est encore et toujours enfermé dans son bureau, il n'en saura rien, allez Sophie, s'il te plaît.»

«Non. Votre père va vous gronder après Miss Anabelle, vous ne voulez pas être grondée ?»

«Non...» soupira la fillette. «Bon, et bien je m'en vais du coup, puisque ma méchante _bonne_ ne veut pas me donner de chocolat.»

«Miss Anabelle ! Ne faites pas de caprices !»

«Même en faisant l'enfant pourri gâté qui se plaint je n'ai pas le droit à mon chocolat, tant pis, j'aurais essayé. Hermione, tu peux aller me lire un livre ?»

«Bien sûr.»

«Un livre de votre bibliothèque Miss Anabelle, n'allez pas voler votre père comme la dernière fois !»

«Je ne l'avais pas volé je lui avait emprunté son livre sans lui demander, c'est différent, bon, allez, viens Hermione.»

Sophie soupira en levant les yeux aux ciel alors que la petite fille entraînait à nouveau Hermione dans la maison.

OoOoOoO

Un peu plus tard, vers 17 heures.

Alors qu'Hermione était dans la chambre d'Anabelle, à jouer avec la petite fille, la porte s'ouvrit après avoir frappé à la porte.

«Hermione, Monsieur veut vous voir, Miss Anabelle venez aussi, il aura sûrement besoin de votre avis, comme toujours.»

Les deux personnes acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre.

Elles marchèrent jusqu'au bureau de Severus, et Sophie frappa avant d'entrer sa tête dans le bureau :

«Hermione est là, Monsieur, j'ai aussi fait descendre Mademoiselle, je me suis dit que vous voudriez lui parler.»

«Tu as bien fait. Fais entrer Hermione s'il te plaît.»

«Tout de suite.» Sophie ressortit sa tête du bureau «Entres Hermione.»

La brune obéit, et entra dans la pièce.

Elle resta debout en face de Rogue, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir.

«Bien, Miss Granger, Sophie m'a vaguement parlé de comme vous vous êtes occupée d'Anabelle, et j'ai aussi vérifié par moi même. Je suis plutôt satisfait de ce que vous faites. Maintenant, il faut qu'Anabelle soit d'accord pour que vous vous occupiez d'elle. Si elle l'est, vous êtes engagée.»

«D'accord, merci Monsieur.»

Il ne répondit pas, et appela sa fille qui entra bien vite. La fillette alla s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Hermione, faisant marmonner son père.

«Anabelle combien de fois t'ai je dis de ne pas t'asseoir sur les accoudoirs.»

«Pardon papa.» s'excusa la petite fille en se relevant. «Qu'est ce que tu veux ?»

«Que penses tu de Miss Granger, en temps que ta nourrice ?»

«Et bien... Elle est gentille Hermione, bien plus que Margaret, et elle n'est pas comme Sophie à me vouvoyer ce qui est agaçant. Et elle lit bien les histoires, parce que toi tu sais les écrire, mais alors les lire, hein, tu ne mets pas trop l'intonation, alors qu'Hermione si, et ça c'est vraiment cool.»

«D'accord, donc ça ne te dérangerais pas qu'elle s'occupe de toi.»

«Au contraire !»

«Bien. Alors Miss Granger, vous êtes engagée.»

«Merci Monsieur, et merci Anabelle.»

La fillette lui sourit et l'écrivain dit :

«Bien, repartez chez vous, et revenez demain, nous établirons un contrat. En attendant que nous ayons réglé les condition de votre embauche, vous n'avez la permission de dire par qui vous êtes employée qu'à vos parents.»

«Très bien.»

«Vous pouvez partir. A demain Miss Granger.»

«A demain Monsieur. Au revoir Anabelle.»

«Au revoir !» s'exclama Anabelle alors qu'Hermione se levait et sortait de la pièce.

Sophie raccompagna Hermione à la porte en lui demandant :

«Alors, vous a t-il engagée ?»

«Oui, mais tutoie moi, je suis au même niveau que toi, puisque je suis employée aussi.»

«J'ai du mal à tutoyer les gens, je n'ai jamais fais cela.»

«Ah bon ?»

«Oui. Bon, au revoir.»

Le ton de Sophie était devenu froid, alors Hermione préféra terminer simplement.

«Au revoir.»

Et Hermione sortit de la grande maison de l'écrivain qui allait devenir son patron.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, est ce que ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chapitre :

-Elle est mignonne ma petite Anabelle hein ? Je l'aime bien cette gosse.

-Et Sophie aussi, elle est toute gentille, trop même peut être.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	3. Une étrange famille

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que 3 chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir, surtout qu'à la fin je vous mâche le travail en vous posant des questions, c'est pas parfait ça ? Et puis pas de review pas de chapitre 3, donc vous avez tout intérêt à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et que vous avez perdu 5 minutes de votre vie.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Une étrange famille.

Quand Hermione arriva chez elle, Hermione alla directement rejoindre ses parents au salon, où ils regardaient une émission télé. Sa mère lui demanda :

«Alors ma chérie, tu es engagée ?»

«Oui.»

«Ah mais c'est super, ils sont gentil les enfants que tu vas devoir garder ?»

«Et bien en fait il n'y a qu'une petite file et elle est vraiment gentille, et très bien élevée.»

«C'est bien pour toi.»

«Et les personnes qui t'emploient, comment sont elles ?»

«Oh, Monsieur vis seule, avec sa fille et sa bonne, il était assez froid, mais Sophie -la bonne- m'a dit qu'il fallait juste qu'il ait confiance en moi pour que ça aille mieux.»

«Sa bonne ? Wahou, il doit avoir de l'argent cet homme.»

«On peut dire ça, oui.»

«Qu'est ce qu'il fait comme métier ?»

«Il est écrivain.»

«Un écrivain connu.»

«Oh oui.»

«Ah bon ? Qui ?»

«Severus Rogue.»

Jane Granger était bouche-bée alors que son mari, Henri, questionnait :

«Ce nom me dit quelque chose, qu'est ce qu'il a écrit ?»

«Beaucoup de livres, et beaucoup qui sont dans notre bibliothèque.»

«Comme ?»

«Mais enfin Henri !» s'exclama Jane. «C'est... C'est l'homme qui a écrit _''Perdue''_ et _''Mon Elise...''_ et aussi _''Marianne Sangster''_ et...»

«C'est bon ma chérie, j'ai compris.»

«Oh mon dieu Hermione je n'en reviens pas que tu travailles pour lui !»

«Je suis restée bloquée quelques secondes aussi quand il m'a dit son nom.» sourit Hermione. «Ce qui a faillit me valoir un renvoi prématuré de sa demeure d'ailleurs.»

Hermione avait marmonné ça pour elle, un certain ton de reproche envers l'auteur, c'est vrai quoi, elle avait vu un homme qui avait occupé des heures et des heures de son existence avec ses romans, elle avait le droit de beuger !

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Hermione ne savait pas vraiment à quelle heure aller chez Rogue, alors elle décida de s'y rendre à 14 heures.

Elle sonna à la porte et encore une fois, ce fut Sophie qui vint lui ouvrir.

«Bonjour Hermione !»

«Bonjour Sophie.»

«Monsieur se demandait si tu allais venir.»

«Oui, mais je ne savais pas quand venir, alors je me suis dit que l'après midi serait bien.»

«Mais Monsieur n'est pas là, il est... Parti.»

«Oh... Et bien... Je vais y aller et... Je reviendrai plus tard.»

«Oh non, il ne sera pas long, reste.»

«D'accord.» dit Hermione alors que Sophie la faisait entrer.

«Monsieur a prit Mademoiselle avec lui.» précisa Sophie en fermant la porte.»

«Ah.»

«Désolée au fait, d'avoir été un peu froide avec toi hier quand tu es partie, c'est juste que... Je ne sais même pas m'expliquer.»

«Ce n'est rien.»

Le silence plana quelques secondes, un silence assez gênant avant qu'Hermione ne dise.

«Mais Sophie, je me demandais, tu as l'air jeune, et Anabelle m'a dit que tu es plus jeune que moi, alors pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas au lycée ?»

«C'est un peu compliqué, venez, on va s'asseoir, on sera mieux.»

Hermione acquiesça et suivit Sophie dans un salon.

«Je sais que la pièce est petite, mais c'est plus un salon de discussion, ou alors Monsieur y vient lorsqu'il a envie de ne pas être déranger.»

C'est là qu'Hermione se rendit compte que la maison devait vraiment être immense parce que cette _petite_ pièce faisait la taille de son salon chez elle.

«Pour ne pas être dérangé, comment deux personnes dans une maison aussi immense que celle ci peuvent le déranger.»

«Oh, et bien quand il est dans son bureau, nous avons la permission de venir lui parler, c'est souvent lorsqu'il travaille, alors que si il vient dans ce salon, nous avons interdiction formelle de l'approcher, parce que quand il vient ici, c'est pour... Oh non rien.»

«Pour quoi ?»

«Pour Madame.»

«Madame ? Je t'ai entendu en parler hier, mais, qui est ce ?»

«C'est... La femme de Monsieur.» dit Sophie d'une toute petite voix, et l'air profondément triste.

«Il a une femme ?»

«Oui, enfin... Il avait... Madame... Madame est décédée il y a deux ans.»

«Oh.»

«Je... Monsieur l'a très mal vécu et il... Il va souvent se recueillir sur sa tombe... C'est pourquoi il est absent ce matin.»

La voix de Sophie était tremblante et ses yeux pleins de larmes. Hermione passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et lui sourit gentiment.

«Tu l'aimais bien, cette femme ?»

«Oh oui, Madame était vraiment une personne formidable et c'est grâce à elle que je suis ici aujourd'hui.»

«Pourquoi ?»

«Et bien... Quand j'étais petite, ma mère est décédée de je ne sais plus quoi parce que j'étais trop jeune pour m'en souvenir. Elle travaillait ici ma mère et quand elle est morte, Madame a refusé de me placer dans un orphelinat comme Monsieur le voulait; ils avaient 26 ans pour Monsieur et 20 pour Madame à cette époque.. Je les ai beaucoup entendu se disputer à cause de ça, Madame bataillant corps et âme pour me garder, et au final, Monsieur a cédé. Sauf qu'on ne garde pas un enfant comme ça au gré de nos désirs, alors ils ont fait une sorte de procédure d'adoption, ce qui fait que légalement, je suis la fille de Monsieur et Madame, mais je n'ai jamais accepté de me considérer comme tel parce que tous les deux viennent de milieux très aisés alors que moi je suis juste une fille de bonne. Madame a accepté cet état de fait, parce qu'elle savait que je ne refusais pas d'être considérée comme sa fille parce que je ne l'aimais pas, mais parce que je ne le méritais pas. Madame ne travaillait pas, alors elle a décidé de me donner une éducation digne de ce nom; elle m'a fait l'école ici, parfois aidée par Monsieur qui au tout début n'était vraiment pas enthousiaste quand à s'occuper d'une petite dont il n'était même pas le père, mais en à peu près deux ans, il m'aimait déjà presque autant que Madame. Et puis au moins, grâce à moi, ils avaient un enfant, pas le leur, certes, mais tout de même, parce qu'ils ont essayé pendant des années et des années de faire un bébé avant qu'enfin Madame ne tombe enceinte; c'est bien simple, quand ils m'ont adoptée je devais avoir 3 ans, maintenant j'en ai 16 et Mademoiselle en à 6, sachant qu'ils ont commencé à essayer de faire un bébé un an après mon adoption, ils ont essayé...6 ans avant d'y arriver. Et puis malheureusement, Madame est morte i ans, un cancer, les médecins ont à peine eut le temps de lui diagnostiquer qu'il l'emportait.»

Hermione était bouche bée, alors Sophie, la toute gentille Sophie que Anabelle adorait avait été élevée par Severus Rogue et sa femme !

Et Anabelle ne devait sûrement pas le savoir où s'en rappeler parce qu'elle considérait plus Sophie comme sa meilleure amie que comme une pseudo-soeur.

Et puis Sophie avait l'air tellement gentille, tellement innocente, on ne pourrait deviner qu'elle a perdu ses deux mères, celle biologique et celle de coeur.

«Mais Sophie, tu appelles Monsieur Rogue et sa femme Monsieur et Madame, tu le faisais déjà quand ils t'élevaient ?»

«Oui, je les ai toujours nommés ainsi, et je les ai toujours vouvoyé aussi. Madame m'avait demandé de l'appeler par son prénom et de la tutoyer, mais je n'ai jamais accepté, le vouvoiement était une marque de respect, respect que je leur devais bien sûr puisqu'ils m'avaient donné une famille quand je n'en avais plus, je leur dois tout.»

«Mais alors, c'est pour ça que tu ne vas pas au lycée, parce que tu as eu une éducation privée.»

«Oui, et c'est toujours le cas, quand Madame est décédée, Monsieur à décidé de reprendre mon éducation en main, alors depuis deux ans, j'ai des cours particulier avec l'un des meilleurs professeur de littérature d'Oxford.»

«Le nombre de personnes qui rêveraient d'être à ta place, moi y compris.»

Sophie rit doucement.

«Monsieur est assez connu c'est vrai, pour ses romans certes, mais si tu vas à Oxford, tu entendras surtout parler du professeur qui rend ses cours captivant, faisant vivre chaque livre duquel il parle. Monsieur est vraiment excellent professeur, même si il est très strict.»

«D'accord. Et à toi, que t'enseigne t-il ?

«Un peu tout, il a des capacités dans beaucoup de matières, mais on voit que les langues et la littérature sont son domaine, quoi de plus normal pour un professeur de littérature et un écrivain qui plus est !»

Sophie avait un grand sourire et les yeux qui pétillaient quand elle parlait de cet homme qui l'avait élevée et Hermione trouvait ça vraiment très beau.

«Tu l'aimes beaucoup aussi.»

«Oh oui ! Monsieur je l'aime plus que je ne pourrais jamais aimer un homme, c'est le même genre d'amour que celui qu'on porte à son père, sauf qu'il n'est pas le mien. ET puis je profites qu'il ne soit pas là pour dire que je l'aime parce que si je le fais quand il est ici, il va encore m'énerver à me dire que si je 'aime comme je le dis je peux l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer ce que je refuse catégoriquement de faire. Jamais je n'oserais appeler Monsieur, Severus, c'est beaucoup trop étrange.»

Hermione sourit, Sophie avait un air d'enfant et d'adulte en même temps c'en était impressionnant, mais ce qui se voyait le plus quand on voyait la blonde, c'était sa gentillesse, Sophie regorgeait de gentillesse.

Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent encore quelques minutes, la discussion se centrant plus sur Hermione cette fois, et au bout de ces quelques minutes, la porte du petit salon s'ouvrit, et Severus Rogue y entra, l'air assez triste au visage.

Il n'avait pas du remarquer Hermione et marchait en direction de Sophie, qui se leva en croisant le regard de l'homme.

A peine fut il à quelques centimètres d'elle qu'il la prit dans ses bras et al serra fort contre lui.

Sophie caressa doucement ses cheveux en lui murmurant, alors que lui même n'avait rien dit :

«Je sais que c'est dur Monsieur, mais vous n'y pouvez rien, je suis sûre que Madame n'aurait pas voulu que vous soyez triste à chaque fois que vous alliez lui rendre visite; elle n'était que joie, et n'aurait pas accepté de véhiculer de la tristesse, vous ne pensez pas ?»

«Peut être.»

«Je sais que vous l'aimiez Monsieur, mais il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous faire du mal, vous ne supportez pas de penser à Madame, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous allez sur sa tombe, vous n'allez que plus mal à chaque fois. Moi, suis-je allée une seule fois sur la tombe de Madame ? Non, alors que je l'aimait sûrement autant que vous, je sais juste qu'aller sur sa tombe me rappellera qu'elle est décédée et que je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.»

«Tu es tellement sage Sophie, pour une enfant de ton âge.»

«Je ne suis plus une enfant Monsieur.»

«Je sais.» soupira l'homme.

Sophie lui sourit et demanda, en se décalant un peu de ses bras.

«Allez vous arrêtez d'aller sur la tombe de Madame ?»

«Je ne peux rien te promettre.»

«J'aimerais que vous puissiez le faire, mais je sais bien que vous avez trop aimé Madame pour pouvoir l'oublier.»

«Oublier Adèle... C'est cruel, mais parfois je le voudrais.»

«Ce n'est pas cruel Monsieur, c'est juste que vous voulez avoir un peu de répit, si vous oubliez Madame, un poids se retirerai de vos épaules, le poids de votre amour pour Madame.»

«Qui t'as apprit à être si réfléchit Sophie ?»

«Je crois que c'est Madame et vous.»

«Ah oui, peut être.»

Ils se sourirent et Severus embrassa Sophie sur la joue, ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille.

«Pourquoi rougis tu ? Je manque vraiment tant que ça d'attention pour toi ?»

«Vous n'avez jamais vraiment été très affectueux avec moi, Monsieur, Madame l'était, mais pas vous.»

«Désolé.»

«Pourquoi tant d'affection à mon égard si subitement ?»

«Je viens d'aller voir Adèle, je crois qu'elle a toujours ce pouvoir de retirer les masques que je porte en permanence.»

«Ca doit être ça. Je vous préfère comme ça, Monsieur.»

Il lui sourit avant de demander :

«Crois tu que tu pourras un jour accepter d'être ma fille ?»

«Peut être que je l'ai déjà accepté, bon, je vous laisses, à plus tard.»

Rogue s'était figé, et quand Sophie eut passé la porte, il se 'réveilla'.

«Sophie ! Sophie revient ici ! Qu'as tu dis ?!»

«Mais rien Monsieur.»

«Sophie ! Sophie tu n'es pas en train de te jouer de moi ?»

«Jamais je ne l'oserais Monsieur.» dit Sophie, sincèrement mais avec un certain ton mystérieux. «Je vous respecte trop. À plus tard pour mes cours.»

Et elle s'en alla, vraiment cette fois. Severus s'affala dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

«Cette gamine me rendra fou.»

C'est alors qu'Hermione se racla la gorge pour se faire remarquer. L'écrivain sursauta avant de la fusiller du regard :

«Vous n'avez RIEN vu, compris ?»

«Si vous voulez.»

«Si jamais j'apprends que quelqu'un en dehors de vous sait la relation particulière que j'ai avec Sophie, je saurais de qui vient la fuite.»

«Je vous promets que je ne dirais rien ,et puis, de toute manière, Sophie m'avait déjà dit que vous l'avez adoptée, votre femme et vous.»

«Elle vous a parlé d'Adèle ?!» s'étrangla l'homme. «Elle va m'entendre ! SOPHIE ! Viens ici ! Immédiatement !»

L'homme avait l'air vraiment très en colère contre la jeune fille, et Hermione ne sentait pas du tout le futur face à face Sophie/Rogue.

La blonde arriva quelques secondes après, et demanda :

«Quoi donc ?»

«Qui t'as autorisé à parler d'Adèle ?» interrogea l'écrivain en s'approchant dangereusement de Sophie.

La peur prenait place sur le visage de Sophie, jamais elle n'avait vu l'homme aussi énervé qu'il ne l'était, pas même quand elle a faillit se faire prendre en photo par des journalistes en jouant devant la maison, et pourtant, ce jour là Severus lui avait hurlé dessus comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle bredouilla :

«Je... Monsieur... Je...»

«QUI T'AS AUTORISE A PARLER D'ADELE !» hurla Severus alors que Sophie reculait encore plus, ayant vraiment peur, et ses yeux se remplissant de larmes

Jamais Severus ne l'avait frappée, jamais il n'avait ne serait ce que levé la main sur elle, il n'allait pas le faire aujourd'hui, mais elle avait quand même très peur de lui, il était rarement très en colère, et quand il l'était, c'était toujours en rapport à sa femme.

«Pardon Monsieur.» souffla Sophie avant de s'en aller en courant, des larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues.

Rogue sembla qu'il avait fait peur à la jeune fille puisqu'il se mit à lui courir après, et ne la rattrapa que quand elle fut dans sa chambre.

Elle s'était allongée sur son lit sur le dos, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné et irrégulier, des sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres et ses joues étaient pleines de larmes.

Severus se sentit mal de voir Sophie pleurer, elle souriait toujours, et là elle était en larme, à cause de lui en plus.

Ca le blessait autant de faire pleurer Sophie que ce que ça le blessait de faire pleurer Adèle parce qu'elles étaient assez similaires elle étaient toujours joyeuses, toujours gentilles.

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur son lit.

Il tendit la main vers elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

«Pardon Sophie.»

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux pleins de larmes.

«Qu'avez vous dit ?»

«Je m'excuses Sophie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, je n'aurais pas dû te hurler dessus ainsi, tu n'as rien fait de grave.»

«J'ai parlé de Madame, je n'avais pas votre accord, je n'aurais pas dû le faire, c'est de ma faute.»

«Non, ne te blâme pas Sophie, tu n'as rien fait de mal, c'est simplement que je revenais tout juste du cimetière et que j'entends que tu as parlé d'elle à Miss Granger sans en discuter avec moi au préalable, tu comprends, j'aurais préféré lui dire moi même et quand je le voulais.»

«Je sais. C'est moi qui ai eu tord. Vous m'avez adoptée, vous êtes comme... Mon père, donc vous avez le droit de me crier dessus.»

«Certainement pas, m'as tu déjà vu hurler ainsi sur Anabelle pour une broutille ?»

«Mademoiselle est votre vraie fille et c'est une enfant, moi, je suis juste la gamine que votre femme vous a obligé à adopter.»

«Arrête Sophie, tu sais très bien que si tu me laissais le faire je m'occuperais de toi comme d'Anabelle, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, même si je ne voulais pas te garder au début.»

«Oui, bon, cessons cette discussion qui n'est qu'une boucle infinie où vous vous blâmez et où je me blâme. Allez faire signer son contrat à Hermione, je vous rejoins dans une heure pour ma leçon.»

«Et bien d'accord, à plus tard Sophie.»

«A plus tard.»

Severus s'en alla, laissant la jeune fille calmer sa crise de larmes seule.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chapitre :

-Elle est trop parfaite ma Sophie, hein, hein, hein ?  
-Bon ben maintenant vous savez qui est la femme de Severus, qu'est ce que vous pensez de la partie de son histoire avec Severus que vous avez pu lire ?


	4. La leçon de Sophie

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que 3 chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir, surtout qu'à la fin je vous mâche le travail en vous posant des questions, c'est pas parfait ça ? Et puis pas de review pas de chapitre 4, donc vous avez tout intérêt à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et que vous avez perdu 5 minutes de votre vie.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

La leçon de Sophie

Severus retourna dans le petit salon où Hermione attendait toujours, gênée, et lui dit :

«Bon, et bien passons à votre contrat, Hermione.»

«Très bien.»

«Les consignes seront simples, mais vous avez tout intérêt à vous y tenir, au moindre écart trop important, vous serez renvoyée, si rien ne se produit, je vous garde jusqu'à ce que vous démissionniez par vous même.»

«D'accord.»

«Donc passons à ce que vous allez devoir faire : Vous occuper d'Anabelle, mais c'est une enfant plutôt sage, cette tâche ne devrait pas vous être difficile. Vous devrez lui faire les cours si jamais vous êtes encore là à la rentrée; je pourrais bien sûr vous aider pour ses leçons si elle ou vous le souhaitez. Vous pouvez aussi, si vous le souhaitez seulement, aider Sophie avec les tâches ménagères, ou encore mieux, faire qu'elle ne les fasse plus parce qu'elle m'énerve assez à ne pas se sentir le droit d'accepter la place qu'elle a dans ma famille, et que j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'elle se tue à la tâche, elle n'a que 16 ans. Après pour les termes du contrat... Vous devez être ici le matin avant 9 heures et vous en aller dès 17h30, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de partir, vous aurez une chambre ici dont vous pourrez disposer quand vous le voudrez, donc vous pouvez très bien vous installer ici, vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour vivre. Par contre, si vous avez l'envie de vous installer ici, vous devrez respecter quelques règles de vie que je vous expliquerai si cela s'impose. Aussi, j'ai réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à faire que les journaux n'aient pas de clichés d'Anabelle, donc si elle vous demande à sortir jouer dans le jardin, elle le peut, mais vous devez la surveiller, et faire attention à ce qu'aucun de ces parasites de journaliste ne puissent avoir une image d'elle. Si jamais je vois une seule photo d'Ana, même de dos, dans un journal people, vous serez renvoyée c'est bien clair ?»

«Oui, mais, les journalistes cherchent à avoir des photos d'Anabelle ?»

«Oh oui, depuis 6 ans qu'elle est née, mais je veux que si son image est un jour rendue publique, ce soit parce que je l'ai décidé.»

«Alors les journalistes s'intéressent beaucoup à vous ?»

«Mes romans sont lus dans l'Angleterre et au delà, Miss, et je suis 'sur place' les journalistes préfèrent le local, ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller chercher trop loin, dommage pour eux, ma vie est totalement plate, donc il n'ont rien à publier et l'image de ma fille leur est parfaitement inconnue.»

«D'accord.»

«Aussi, Anabelle est sage, donc ce n'est pas vraiment pour l'éduquer que je cherche quelqu'un, mais plus parce qu'elle a besoin d'affection, malgré tout l'amour que je peux lui donner et toutes les gentillesses de Sophie, elle n'a pas de maman, donc c'est vraiment plus une figure féminine même si pas forcément maternelle qu'il lui faut, vous pensez pouvoir faire ça ?»

«Et bien... Votre fille est très attachante, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop dur.»

«Bien. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire de plus... A si, mais ce n'est pas vraiment à propos de votre travail ici.»

«Quoi donc ?»

«Vous m'avez dit hier que vous veniez d'avoir votre Baccalauréat.»

«C'est exact.»

«Quelle filière avez vous empruntée ?»

«Littéraire.»

«Intéressant, pour faire quel métier ?»

«J'aimerais travailler auprès des enfants, mais je ne sais encore que faire.»

«Et bien restez ici tout le temps que vous le pouvez dans ce cas, aux dernières nouvelles, Anabelle est une enfant.»

Hermione sourit légèrement.

«Effectivement.»

«Je ne pense pas qu'elle aura besoin de vous cet après midi, elle s'est lancée dans la lecture d'un roman qu'elle m'a emprunté -volé- donc elle va passer tout son temps sans sa chambre.»

«Elle vous vole déjà des livres à son âge ?»

«Depuis qu'elle sait lire.»

«En ayant Severus Rogue pour père en même temps... Elle a déjà lu l'un de vos livres ?»

«Non, mais ce n'est pas faute de demander, elle me harcèle pour ça, c'est juste qu'ils ne sont pas adaptés à une enfant de son âge je trouve.»

«D'accord.»

«Bon, et bien... Est ce que vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble les leçons de Sophie ? Elle à beau n'avoir que 16 ans je lui fait travailler des choses que je fais aussi faire à mes élèves à Oxford, donc ça pourrait vous être instructif.»

«Ca serait avec plaisir.»

«Parfait, donc si vous aviez la gentillesse d'aller chercher Sophie et de lui dire de se rendre dans mon bureau... ?»

«Tout de suite, Monsieur.»

Hermione se leva et quitta la pièce, pour aller chercher Sophie.

Elle monta à l'étage, et chercha la chambre qui pourrait être celle de la blonde, chambre qu'elle trouva bien vite puisque la porte était ouvert.

Elle frappa, et entra après que Sophie lui ai permis.

La blonde était en train de se changer, retirant la tenue qu'elle gardait pour faire les tâches ménagères et enfilant une robe d'été très jolie et qui ressemblait à celle qu'Anabelle portait la veille, mais avec un petit décolleté, les couleurs inversées -soit le blanc pour la robe et le noir pour le col- et sans les collants. Elle avait noué ses longs cheveux couleur de blés en un chignon lâche et elle était vraiment très jolie.

«Pourquoi t'es tu changée ?»

«Monsieur n'aime pas quand je m'habille en _bonne_ pour nos cours, parce qu'il n'a de cesse de dire que je ne suis pas sa bonne et que je peux très bien arrêter de faire comme tel.»

«D'accord. Mais, tu ne lui en veut pas, de... T'avoir giflée ?»

«Il a fait ça sous le coup de la colère. Il revenait de sa visite à Madame, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il apprenne que je vous ai parlé d'elle sans son accord.»

«C'est ma faute alors, désolée.»

«Oh, c'est bon, ce n'est rien.»

«Tu es sûre ?»

«Parfaitement.» sourit Sophie «.Bon, que veux tu ?»

«Monsieur Rogue m'a dit de te dire de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour ton cours.»

«Ah, d'accord.»

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce et descendirent au bureau de Rogue.

Sophie frappa avant d'entrer et s'assit en face de l'homme, Hermione en fit de même.

L'écrivain regarda la joue de Sophie avec une certaine honte et murmura encore une fois un ''désolé'' auquel la blondinette répondit par un sourire.

«Bon, Moniseur, pouvons nous commencer ?»

«Bien sûr Sophie, bien sûr. Aujourd'hui, littérature.»

«D'accord. Je peux vous demander une faveur, pour le cours ?»

«Vas y.»

«Est ce que je peux choisir le livre que je vais devoir étudier aujourd'hui ?»

«Si tu veux... soupira l'homme, sachant que le choix de sa presque-fille ne lui plairait sûrement pas.»

Sophie se leva de sa chaise, ravie, et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans l'immense bibliothèque de la propriété.

Elle en revint quelques minutes après, un livre assez fin en main.

«Qu'as tu choisi ?» demanda Severus.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit le livre, et l'entendit soupirer.

«Sophie...»

«Quoi ? Vous m'avez permis de choisir le live, et je sais que pas vous même, vous ne me l'auriez jamais fait étudier.»

«Effectivement. Pourquoi celui là Sophie ?»

«Mais parce qu'il est fantastique ! Et en plus, pour une fois, je vous donnerais es impressions sur ce qu'à voulu dire l'auteur, mais en plus, j'aurais le vrai message, le vrai sentiment que l'écrivain voulait faire passer.»

L'écrivain soupira, encore et encore, avant de dire résigné :

«Bon, et bien tant pis, on va faire ce que tu veux.»

Il se racla la gorge :

«Vas y, parle moi de ce que tu as compris sur _''Amour incompris et inconditionnel''_.»

«Je dis ''l'auteur'' comme habituellement où est ce que je dis ''vous'' ?»

«Comme tu le souhaites.»

«Bon, et bien, je pense que j'ai déjà une longueur d'avance sur vos autres lecteurs quant à ce que vous avez voulu dire puisque je sais ce qu'il est arrivé à Madame, mais je sais que durant tout le livre, vous parlez de l'amour que vous portez à votre femme et celui qui est né pour votre fille, en utilisant nombre de métaphore qui je trouve, sont assez compliqués à comprendre si on ne connais pas votre vie comme je la connais. Je cois même que vous parles un peu de moi, mais pour ce point, je ne suis pas sûre à 100%. Après... Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, c'est à peu près tout ce que vous exprimez dans ce roman.»

«Et bien voilà, tu n'avais pas à vouloir étudier ce bouquin, il n'y a rien à dire dessus.»

«Mais je voulais quand même en parler, juste pour que vous me disiez ce que vous vous avez voulu dire. Et puis Hermione peut donner ses impressions à elle, non ?» demanda Sophie en regardant l'autre jeune femme.

«Oh euh... Et bien... Si Monsieur est d'accord pour que je participe à ta leçon...»

«Allez y, j'aurais un avis extérieur comme cela.» affirma Rogue.

«Très bien... Alors... Et bien, déjà c'est un très bon livre, on s'y plonge bien, mais comme Sophie l'a dit, certaines métaphores sont très floues voir incompréhensibles. Surtout celle que vous avez mise à la toute fin du livre, à propos de l'hiver... Je peux ? questionna la brunette en regardant le livre.»

«Allez y.»

Hermione prit le livre et l'ouvrit à la dernière page, avant de lire :

« _''Après le beau soleil orangé de l'automne, arriva la froideur de l'hiver, qui glace les âmes sur son passage, emportant les derniers rayons de l'astre solaire qui éclairait mon cœur avant la venue de la froide saison.''_ Cette phrase, il est très difficile de la comprendre telle qu'elle a été écrite, parce que maintenant que j'y repense, et suite à ce que Sophie m'a apprit, et bien je pense que par cette phrase, vous exprimer la mort de votre femme, le soleil peut représenter la présence de votre femme ; quand le soleil disparaît, l'hiver prend place jusqu'à glacer le monde, et donc quand votre femme disparaît la tristesse prend place dans votre cœur jusqu'à le glacer.»

Rogue la regarda quelques secondes, figé, avant de lui dire :

«Très bonne analyse Hermione, mes élèves, ô combien brillantissime n'auraient pas fait mieux. Remarquez l'ironie quand je parle de mes élèves.» soupira Severus.

Hermione rougit, même si le compliment ne devait pas réellement en être un aux yeux de Severus, il en était un énorme aux yeux d'Hermione, être désignée comme supérieure à des étudiants d'Oxford par Severus Rogue c'était génial pour elle.

«Et bien merci.»

«De rien. Vous ne songez pas à faire des études supérieures, parce que vous pourriez certainement vous trouver une place à Oxford, surtout si votre dossier scolaire est bon. Sans me mentir, combien avez vous eut de moyenne au Baccalauréat ?»

«18,5.»

Les yeux de l'écrivain s'écarquillèrent.

«18,5 ?! Mais vous êtes brillante ! Si vous avez l'envie de faire des études dans une université, dites le moi, je vous ferrais entrer à Oxford.»

«Vous venez de monter dans son estime, c'est un très bon point pour vous.» murmura Sophie à Hermione qui devint encore plus rouge.

«M... Merci Monsieur, mais... Je ne pense pas vraiment être assez bonne pour une école comme Oxford.»

«Je pense que si, mais cela reste votre choix. Nous ne reparlerons plus tard.»

«D'accord.»

«Bon, et bien, continuons. Sophie, ne veux tu pas changer de livre ?»

«Non.»

L'écrivain soupira une fois de plus, ça devenait vraiment une habitude.

«De toute ma bibliographie -et Dieu sait que tu as eut le choix!- il a vraiment que tu choisisses le seul livre où je parle d'Adèle ?»

«Le seul livre ou vous parlez de vous. rectifia Sophie. C'est pour cela que je veux travailler sur _''Amour inconditionnel et incompris''._ Vous évoquez de vrais sentiments, c'est ça que j'aime.»

«Mais dans beaucoup d'autres de mes romans je creuse la psychologie des personnages, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, tu m'as toi même dit que tu arrivais à comprendre ce qui avait transformé Alexander en un assassin cruel et sadique dans _''Tout pour que ça cesse''_ , mais aussi que tu réussissais à entrer dans la peau de Tabatha dans _''Disparue''_ , c'est bien que j'ai bien creusé leur psychologie !»

«Oui mais justement, ce sont les sentiments et visions de la vie d'Alexander, Tabatha, Catherine, Anabelle et nombre d'autres, pas les votre, et vous parlez si peu de vous que le fait que vous le fassiez à travers un roman le rend d'autant plus intéressant.»

«J'aurais vraiment dû supprimer le dossier de ce roman...»

«Mais non !» s'exclama Sophie. «Surtout pas ! Que merveilleux livre vous auriez gâché.»

«Oui et bien ce merveilleux livre moi il m'énerve.»

«C'est vous qui l'avez envoyé à la maison d'édition.»

«Oui et bien ce jour là j'aurais dû ne pas me lever.» bougonna l'homme. «Bon, cessons la littératures et passons au français, tu es un tout petit peu moins bonne en français.»

«C'est plus difficile que l'anglais comme langue, Monsieur.»

«Je sais bien, c'est pour cela que je te l'apprends, la facilité ne vaut rien, pour réussir, il faut prendre la pente la plus raide.»

«Oh arrêtez avec vos phrases d'auteur et faites moi travailler ce fichu français !»

«On se rebelle Sophie ?» demanda l'homme, amusé par le ton que Sophie venait d'emprunter, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de la demoiselle.

Alors Sophie rougit plus que de raison, honteuse de son impertinence et elle s'excusa d'une toute petite voix avant que l'homme ne lui sourit légèrement :

«Mais ce n'est rien jeune fille, justement, j'ai un peu plus l'impression que tu es de ma famille que quand tu t'en tiens à ton obéissance énervante.»

«Je ne suis pas de votre famille, vous avez juste été contraint d'adopter la fille de la bonne.»

 _ **«Arrêtes Sophie, je te considère comme ma fille et tu le sais.»**_

 _ **«Oui je le sais.** **»** (en gras italique phrases prononcées en français)_

«Tu comprends quand même des choses en français, c'est rassurant.»

«Attendez... Parce que ce n'étais qu'un test ?!

«Bien sûr que non, je pense vraiment ce que je dis Sophie, et quand je te dis que tu as une place similaire mais différente de celle d'Anabelle dans mon cœur, c'est que c'est vrai.»

La blondinette rosit avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

«Et si on repassait à mon cours ?»

«Gênée ma petite Sophie ? Tant pis, continuons. Tu as appris le poème que je t'ai donné il y a deux semaines ?»

«Oui Monsieur.»

«Et bien je t'écoutes.»

Sophie se leva, et croisa ses mains dans son dos, avant de lever légèrement la tête, fixant le mur derrière elle.

 _«-''Il pleure dans mon cœur_

 _Comme il pleut sur la ville ;  
Quelle est cette langueur  
Qui pénètre mon coeur ?  
_

 _Ô bruit doux de la pluie  
Par terre et sur les toits !  
Pour un coeur qui s'ennuie,  
Ô le chant de la pluie !_

Il pleure sans raison  
Dans ce coeur qui s'écoeure.  
Quoi ! nulle trahison ?...  
Ce deuil est sans raison.

C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi  
Sans amour et sans haine  
Mon coeur a tant de peine !''»

Et elle se rassit, regardant Severus pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il en a pensé.

«C'était très bien Sophie, vraiment très bien, ton français est plus que correct, surtout pour une gamine de ton âge.»

«Madame m'a apprit le français dès mes 5 ans, j'ai un peu de facilités.»

«Ce qui fait que je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette matière est une de tes lacunes, Adèle te le faisais souvent pratiquer.»

«J'aimais l'apprendre parce que je me disais que je pourrais lire les livres d'auteurs de la Renaissance dont Madame me parlait tant, mais finalement, je préfère encore Shakespeare à Molière.»

«Parce que tu as déjà lu Molière ?!» S'étonna Hermione.

«Avec l'aide de Monsieur l'an dernier, il traduisait les phrase que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.»

«Oh... Wahou... Okay.»

Hermione était toujours aussi étonné alors que Sophie reprenait sa discussion avec Rogue.

«Et puis Monsieur, pourquoi m'embêterais-je à apprendre le français alors que vous le parlez couramment et que donc si j'ai besoin d'une traduction je peux vous la demander ?»

«Parce qu'Adèle était française et qu'elle aimais sa langue maternelle plus que tout. Parce qu'elle aurait été fière d'entendre sa Sophie réciter de belles phrases dans un français parfait comme désire déjà le faire Ana.»

«Oh Monsieur... Je... Je suis désolée... Je... D'accord... On continue et... Je ne me plains plus. _**Mais arrêtez de penser à Madame sans cesse, vous vous faites plus de mal que te bien**_ _»_

L'homme la regarda, sourit, et dit alors qu'une larme qu'il ne pouvait retenir à cause de l'évocation trop fréquente de la femme qu'il a aimée dans cette discussion :

«Je suis tellement fier de toi ma petite Sophie.»

* * *

Vuala vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Question de fin de chapitre :  
-Le cours de Sophie, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	5. Harry, Ron et Ginny

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre

Rythme de publication : normalement deux fois par semaine, le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici, enfin... vous pouvez quand même jeter un coup d'oeil, rien n'est sûr...

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir. Et puis pas de review pas de chapitre 5, donc vous avez tout intérêt à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et que vous avez perdu 5 minutes de votre vie.

* * *

 **Bonne Lecture !**

Chapitre 4

Harry, Ginny et Ron.

Après la leçon de Sophie, Hermione était -avec l'autorisation de Severus- reparti de la demeure dans laquelle elle allait travailler. Elle était retournée chez elle, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit son ami Harry qui arrivait.

Elle sourit et courut près de lui, en lui faisant des signes de la main :

«Harry ! Harry ! Ouhouh Harry par ici !»

«Ah, salut Mione. dit le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.»

Elle arriva à sa hauteur et lui fit la bise.

«Tu venais chez moi ?»

«Que viendrais-je faire d'autre à un endroit de la ville opposé au mien ?»

«C'est vrai, question stupide. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu ne m'a prévenu de rien, je l'aurais dit à ma mère sinon et tu aurais pu rester dîner et...»

«Et rien Hermione, du calme, je viens juste parce que Ginny m'a envoyé une lettre où elle m'a dit qu'on peut les appeler en visio avec Ron, et vu qu'on capte bien mieux internet chez toi que chez moi, et bien je suis venu.»

«Ah ok. Bon, et bien... Rentrons.»

Les deux jeunes gens marchèrent jusqu'à la porte.

«Mais au fait Herm', t'étais où ? Je t'ai appelé sur ton portable et ça ne répondait pas.»

«Oh et bien... C'est que... En fait... J'ai trouvé un job et... Je devais aller voir mon patron pour le contrat.»

«Ah mais c'est super ça, c'est quoi comme travail ?»

«Nourrice, en quelque sorte. répondit la brunette en ouvrant la porte de chez elle.»

«Okay, et t'as combien d'enfant à garder ?»

«Un seul, mais Monsieur ne m'a pas autorisé à parler de ce job à d'autre personne que mes parents donc... Je ne peux rien te dire de plus.»

«D'ac', mais pourquoi ton boss ne veut pas que tu dises quoi que ce soit sur ce travail ?»

«Parce que, c'est comme ça, il ne veut pas, c'est tout.»

«Okay, okay, pas besoin de t'énerver Hermione.»

«Je suis très calme. Bon, tu viens, on monte, j'ai mon ordi dans la chambre.»

«Je te suis.»

La brune se mit à marcher dans sa maison, monta à l'étage de sa chambre, et traversa un couloir avant d'y arriver.

Une fois dans la pièce, elle prit son ordinateur portable sur son bureau et alla le poser sur son lit, avant de s'y asseoir et d'inviter Harry à en faire de même.

Le brun la rejoint alors qu'elle ouvrait son ordinateur et tapait le mot de passe. Ensuite, elle ouvrit une application par laquelle elle pouvait contacter Ron et Ginny en visio et selectionna le contact qui représentait Ron.

Une sonnerie retentit quelques dizaines de secondes avant que le visage de Ron, assez flou car la distance entre eux était très importante, n'apparaisse.

«Harry ! Hermione ! Salut vous deux, comment vous allez ?»

«Mais très bien et toi ?» demanda Hermione. (souligné = discussion visio)

«Pareil. Ginny était censée être avec moi, mais Mademoiselle est partie à la piscine, donc ben, elle n'est pas là.»

«Oh, et bien, tant pis.»

«Comment ça se passe vos vacances les rouquins ? C'est bien l'Egypte ?»

«Génial ! Et en plus il fait chaud, ça nous change de Londres.»

«J'imagine.»

«Mais vous, qu'est ce que vous faites de votre vie merdique ?»

«Je joue à la play.»

«On s'en doute Harry, mais toi Herm' ?»

«J'ai trouvé un travail, pour une durée indéterminée.»

«Ah, et que fais tu ?»

«Je garde une petite fille, mais je ne peux rien dire de plus, mon patron ne le veut pas.»

«Ah, et pourquoi ?»

«Je ne peux évidemment pas le dire non plus.»

«Bizarre»

C'est alors que, dans la caméra de Ron, la silhouette d'une jeune femme en maillot de bain ce dessina, une jeune femme à la longue chevelure rousse : Ginny !

Harry se mit instantanément à fixer -baver sur- la jeune femme, chose qui mit la puce à l'oreille à Ron, qui regarda la petite partie de l'écran où il pouvait voir ce que voyaient ses amis.

Suite à cela, il se retourna, et cria sur sa petite sœur :

«Ginny ! Ne te balade pas à moitié nue comme ça !»

«Je suis en maillot de bain, Ron. Oh, Harry, Hermione, ça va !»

«Bien, et Harry à l'air d'aller bien aussi.» se moqua Hermione en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

Le brun se ressaisit et rougit plus que de raison, n'osant plus regarder Ginny.

«Tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis chéri !»

«La ferme Ginny.» marmonna Harry. «-C'est de ta faute si je rougis.»

«Tu rejettes toujours la faute sur les autre mon cher Harry.»

«Je rejette la faute sur toi, c'est différent, tu n'as qu'à pas de balader en maillot de bain aussi, enfin, ça me dérange pas, mais pas quand y'a ton frère et Hermione.»

«Harry !» s'exclama Hermione. «C'est... C'est... Espèce de pervers !»

«Mais je n'ai rien dit ma Mione, et puis je tiens trop à ma tête pour faire trop de sous entendus sexuels en présence de Ron.»

«Même ! Si tu veux voir Ginny en maillot de bain tu te débrouilles, tu fais avec la Wi-Fi pourrie que tu as chez toi !»

«Oh la la, Hermione !»

«Bon, si c'est pour vous entendre vous chamailler je coupe !» prévint Ron.

«Ok, ok, on arrête. Bon, vous nous racontez un peu comment c'est, l'Egypte ? » demanda la brune.

Le frère et la sœur acquiescèrent, puis commencèrent à raconter leurs vacances, contant des mésaventures qu'ils leur était arrivées, comme quand Ginny avait perdu son haut de maillot de bain mal attaché en plongeant dans la piscine, ou quand Fred et George -deux des grands frères de Ron et Ginny- avaient mis de la cannelle -chose dont Ron est allergique- dans l'assiette du jeune homme, ce qui lui avait causé des boutons sur tout le visage pendant deux jours.

Alors que Harry et Hermione discutaient, une voix, celle de Jane Granger, retentit :

«Hermione ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !»

«J'arrive !» elle se tourna vers Harry «Je reviens.»

«Pas de soucis.»

La brunette se leva de son lit, et sortit rapidement de sa chambre. Elle descendit et marcha jusqu'à la porte, où elle vit une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis la veille mais qu'elle appréciait déjà : Sophie.

«Oh, Sophie, qu'est ce que tu fais là, enfin... Monsieur ne veux pas que tu restes chez lui ?»

«Et bien, normalement il le préfère, mais je sors souvent, moi, donc il n'y a aucune importance pour les journalistes de me prendre en photo.»

«Mais pourquoi es tu venue ?»

«Vous avez oublié votre sac à main chez Monsieur, et, enfin... je me suis permise de regarder à l'intérieur pour trouver votre adresse.» rougit Sophie en tendant son sac à main à Hermione.

«Ce n'est rien.» sourit Hermione «Je n'ai rien à cacher.»

La jeune brune prit son sac à main, puis proposa à Sophie :

«Tu veux entrer boire quelque chose ? Il meurt de chaud dehors.»

«Oh, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.»

«Tu ne déranges pas. Et ne me vouvoie pas je te l'ai déjà dit.»

«J'ai du mal avec le tutoiement, vou... Tu le sais aussi.»

«Oui, mais c'est assez étrange, et puis, tu es au dessus de moi chez Monsieur.»

Sophie rougit encore un peu plus et baissa les yeux, gênée.

«Je n'aime réellement pas admettre la vrai place que j'ai là bas.»

«Bon, et pour cette boisson, tu entres alors ?»

«Ca ne vou... Te déranges vraiment pas ?»

«Mais non ! Par contre l'un de mes amis est là, je peux lui dire que tu travaille pour la même personne que moi.»

«Ca, oui, du moment que personne ne sait qui est Monsieur, c'est bon.»

«Super, et bien entre alors.»

Hermione s'écarta pour laisser Sophie passer et la blonde entra, gênée.

«C'est la première fois que j'entre dans une maison autre que celle que Monsieur, c'est vraiment étrange»

«Tu n'es vraiment jamais allée chez quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?!»

«Non, Monsieur ne sort quasiment pas, il en va de même pour Mademoiselle, donc moi non plus.»

«Oh, je ne croyais pas qu'il vivait si enfermé.»

«Et bien si.» dit Sophie alors qu'Hermione la faisait entrer dans la cuisine.

«Ca doit être énervant à un moment. Qu'est ce que tu veux boire ?»

«On est très bien chez Monsieur, je ne me sens pas l'envie de sortir pour aller ailleurs. Et pour boire, donnes moi ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas exigeante.»

«Coca, ça te vas ?»

«Parfait.»

Hermione donna une canette de la boisson à Sophie alors que Harry entrait dans la pièce en disant :

«Vu que tu ne remontais pas Herm', je suis venu te voir en b... C'est qui cette fille ?»

«Oh, elle s'appelle Sophie, elle travaille dans la même maison.

«Mais... Tu as l'air jeune Sophie.»

«J'ai 16 ans.»

«Et tu travailles ?»

«Oui.»

«Sophie fait comme moi, un job d'été.» rattrapa Hermione en voyant que Harry semblait suspicieux.

«Ah, d'accord. Et qu'est ce que tu fais chez le patron mystère d'Hermione, Sophie ?»

«Le ménage, la cuisine, je suis la bonne en quelque sorte.»

«Ok, mais c'est pas chiant, de travailler pendant les vacances ? Et dans quel lycée es tu, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vue.»

«Je prends des cours particuliers, donc je ne vais pas au lycée.»

«D'accord. Et que viens tu faire chez Hermione ?»

«Elle avait oublié son sac à main chez Monsieur, alors, je lui ai ramené.»

«Quelle tête en l'air tu es Hermione, oublier ton sac à main non mais franchement.» dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Tu as bien oublié ton sac de cours pour aller en cours toi, alors tu ne peux rien dire.»

«Oh c'est bon, c'est arrivé qu'une fois, et en plus j'ai été le rechercher mon sac, alors que toi, Sophie a du te ramener le tien, donc c'est que tu l'avais vraiment oublié.»

«Touché. Bon, Harry, Sophie, est ce que vous pouvez vous en aller, ce n'est pas que vous me dérangez, mais il doit être 17 heures, vos parents doivent vous attendre.»

Hermione évita de regarder Sophie en disant ''vos parents''.

«Oh, oui, bien sûr, nous allons nous en aller.» dit Sophie en se levant, avalant la dernière gorgée de son soda.

«Ouais, salut Mione. Sophie.» termina Harry en sortant de la pièce, puis de la maison.

Rapidement, Sophie laissa Hermione à son tour, après l'avoir saluée.

Une fois tout le monde parti, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre, prit un livre - _''Amour incompris et inconditionnel''_ \- et se décida à le relire, elle le comprendrait des tonnes de fois mieux en sachant l'histoire de Severus Rogue avec sa femme. Et puis elle adorait ce bouquin, alors allongée sur son lit, avec le livre et de la douce musique en fond, elle était au paradis.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Pas de questions vu que je ne sais pas quoi poser, mais donnez moi votre avis quand même !

Bizzz Daelyaa


	6. Vous nous accompagnez ?

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que 3 chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir, surtout qu'à la fin je vous mâche le travail en vous posant des questions, c'est pas parfait ça ? Et puis pas de review pas de chapitre 6, donc vous avez tout intérêt à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et que vous avez perdu 5 minutes de votre vie.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Vous nous accompagnez ?

Hermione s'intégrait bien chez les Rogue, Anabelle l'adorait, Sophie l'appréciait beaucoup et même Severus semblait s'attacher à elle, enfin, dans la mesure où il le pouvait.

Elle aussi se sentait bien dans la demeure Rogue, et elle aimait tout autant les habitants de la maison ; Sophie était un peu sa confidente, Anabelle sa petite sœur et Severus et bien... Il était juste moins glacial qu'au début.

Présentement, cela ne faisait qu'une semaine et demie qu'Hermione travaillait chez Severus et elle était en train de faire un puzzle avec Ana.

La porte de la chambre d'Anabelle s'ouvrit, et pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione était dans cette maison, ce ne fut pas Sophie qui se présenta, mais Rogue.

«Hermione, je peux vous parler ?»

«Bien sûr.» dit Hermione en levant la tête vers lui.

«Alors venez.»

La brunette ne comprenait pas trop de ce que l'homme voulait lui dire, il n'allait pas la renvoyer tout de même, elle n'avait rien fait de mal !

Elle se leva tout de même et suivit l'écrivain.

Il la fit marcher jusqu'à son bureau et l'invita à s'y asseoir.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, Hermione étant de plus en plus anxieuse.

L'homme dut le remarquer puisqu'il dit :

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas renvoyée Hermione, vous vous occupez de ma fille à la perfection.»

Hermione soupira de soulagement avant de demander :

«Alors pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir ?»

«C'est pour quelque chose de tout simple, mais je ne voulais pas en parler devant Anabelle pour garder la surprise ; son anniversaire est la semaine prochaine, et elle ne sort presque jamais de cette maison, alors j'ai prévu que nous partions en vacance dans un résidence secondaire que je possède dans le sud de la France. Donc je vais y aller avec Anabelle et Sophie. C'est là que vous intervenez. Je me demandais si vous vouliez nous accompagner ? Pas pour vous occuper d'Ana, si je prend des vacances c'est bien pour ne plus m'approcher de mon satané ordinateur et passer du temps avec ma fille, mais juste pour nous accompagner, Anabelle serait ravie et si Sophie avait de la compagnie elle arrêterait peut être de faire les tâches ménagères. Et je vous le demande aussi parce que, et bien, je n'ai pas encore dit à Anabelle qu'Adèle et moi avions adopté Sophie, nous avions prévu de lui dire quand elle serait en âge de comprendre l'espèce de famille étrange que nous formons, mais malheureusement, la mort à emporté Adèle avant que nous ne puissions parler à Ana. Aussi, je sais que j'aurais difficulté à trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer sans trop la bouleverser, alors j'aurais besoin de vous pour lui expliquer, si Adèle avait encore été là, elle aurait parlé à Anabelle, mais, elle n'est plus là, donc je dois le faire.»

«Oh... Euh... Et bien... Il faut que je parle à mes parents... Mais je veux bien vous épauler pour parler à Anabelle.»

«Alors parlez en à vos parents, et donnez moi votre réponse demain.»

«Mais si j'accepte de partir, combien de temps resterons nous là bas ?»

«Une semaine ou deux, il ne faudrait pas trop qu'Anabelle s'habitue à la chaleur.» ironisa l'homme quant au temps assez gris de l'Angleterre.

Hermione sourit à l'homme avant qu'il ne lui dise :

«Et bien vous pouvez rentrez chez vous. Parlez à vos parents, et si ils désirent des renseignements supplémentaire, je vais vous donner mon numéro de téléphone, que vous puissiez me joindre.»

«Vo... Votre numéro ?» rougit la brunette.

«Oui mon numéro. Oh ne recommencez pas à faire l'idiote comme le premier jours où vous êtes venue, c'est plus qu'agaçant.»

«Excusez moi.» dit Hermione alors que Rogue prenait un papier.

Il y griffonna son numéro avant de tendre le petit papier à Hermione.

«Tenez. Ne perdez pas ce papier. Enregistrez le numéro dans votre portable, mais pas sous mon nom, mettez ''travail'' ou que sais-je encore, mais pas mon nom. Et déchirez le papier avant de le jeter. C'est clair ?»

«Limpide Monsieur.» répondit Hermione en prenant le petit papier.

Elle salua l'écrivain avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre d'Anabelle. Elle marcha jusqu'à la fillette, s'agenouilla, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

«Je m'en vais ma petite Anabelle, à demain.»

«Oh déjà ! Bon, et bien à demain Hermione»

La brune sourit à l'enfant avant de se relever et de sortir de la pièce, un léger sourire au lèvre, elle aimait tellement cette petite si pleine de vie, et qui elle aussi l'aimait déjà.

Une fois en bas, elle glissa le papier de Rogue dans la petite poche de son sac à main et mit ledit sac à main à son épaule avant de s'en aller.

Hermione retourna chez elle, saluant ses parents en entrant.

«Salut papa ! Salut maman !»

«Bonsoir ma chérie» répondit sa mère.«Tu rentres tôt ce soir.»

«Oui, Monsieur m'a fait une proposition dont je dois vous parler.»

«Ah, et quelle est elle ?» questionna Henri en arrivant dans le salon.

«Il va partir en vacances avec sa fille et Sophie, et il me demande si il veut que j'aille avec eux.»

«En vacances ? Mais où ça ?»

«Dans le sud de la France, il ne m'a rien précisé de plus. Il part pour l'anniversaire d'Anabelle, alors j'aimerais beaucoup aller avec eux, pour pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire d'Ana.»

«Oh et bien, pour combien de temps est ce qu'il part, et comment ?»

«Une à deux semaine, et pour comment, je ne le sais pas, je peux lui demander, il m'a donné son numéro.»

«Son numéro ? Wahou.»

«C'est dans un but purement professionnel maman» rougit la jeune femme.«Alors, je l'appelle ou non ?»

«Et bien oui, vas y, on pourra poser les questions que nous avons à poser comme ça.» répliqua son père.

«D'accord, et bien j'appelle alors»

En disant cela, Hermione sortit son portable de son sac à main, et chercha le contact qu'elle avait créé pour représenter Rogue ; elle l'avait appelé Ana, c'était donc impossible de deviner qui se cachait derrière.

Elle appela, et la sonnerie retentit quelques secondes, avant que la voix de Rogue ne se fasse entendre.

 _«Allô ? Vous appelez déjà Hermione ?»_

 _«Vous avez dit que mes parents pouvaient vous demander des renseignements, donc et bien... J'appelle.»_

 _«Ah d'accord. Que veulent-ils savoir ?»_

 _«Comment est ce que vous partez là bas ?»_

 _«En avion, à partir de l'aéroport de Londres jusqu'à celui de Marseille. Première classe, pour éviter la vision d'Ana à qui que ce soit.»_

Hermione regarda ses parents, et son père lui souffla :

«Si tu veux y aller, vas y.»

La brunette sourit, avant de ramener le téléphone à son oreille.

 _«C'est d'accord.»_

 _«Bien, alors nous partons dans deux jours, le temps que je réserve votre billet.»_

 _«Vous me payez le voyage en plus !»_

 _«J'ai l'argent pour.»_

 _«Je ne pensais pas qu'écrivain rapportait tant.»_

 _«J'avais déjà de l'argent avant, Adèle venait d'une famille très aisée et j'ai mon travail à Oxford.»_

 _«Ah oui, c'est vrai, bon, et bien je vous laisse Monsieur, à demain.»_

 _«A demain Hermione.»_

Sur ce, la jeune femme raccrocha.

«Il est bien gentil cet homme de te payer des vacances comme ça.» dit Jane.

«Oh oui, mais c'est parce qu'il doit parler à sa fille, et qu'il aura besoin d'un peu de soutien, alors puisque je passe mes journées avec Ana, je pourrais trouver les mots pour lui expliquer.»

«Ah d'accord.»

«Bon, et bien, du coup, je vais commencer à voir pour faire ma valise.»

Ses parents acquiescèrent et elle monta à l'étage.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit sa valise dans l'armoire, et la rempli de vêtements, en se faisant intérieurement une checkliste.

«Des maillots : check

Des shorts : check

Des jupes : check

Des robes : check

Des pantalons : check

Des tampons : check»

Elle rougit à cette pensée en imaginant que Rogue puisse d'une manière ou d'une autre voir le contenu de sa valise.

Elle continua de faire ses bagages pendant de longues minutes avant de se jeter dans son lit, un sourire au lèvres ; elle allait partir avec Sophie, Anabelle et Severus, ceux qui étaient rapidement devenus sa deuxième famille, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Question de fin de chapitre :

-Vous en pensez quoi de ces vacances à venir ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	7. Départ et la demande d'Anabelle

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir. Et puis pas de review pas de chapitre 7, donc vous avez tout intérêt à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et que vous avez perdu 5 minutes de votre vie.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Départ et la demande d'Anabelle

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione arriva chez Rogue à 7 heures du matin, au lieu de 8 heures habituellement, parce que ce matin s'était le départ.

Elle frappa à la porte et Sophie, habillée d'une robe d'été noire fluide et de petits talons vernis, Hermione la trouva vraiment jolie.

«Hello Hermione ! salua Sophie en souriant.»

«Salut, comment tu vas ?»

«Très bien, on part en vacances, comment puis-je aller mieux ? Pas de leçons pendant une semaine et demie»

«On dirait que tu t'en plaint»

«Oh, juste un peu, elles sont très bien mes leçons, mais c'est pendant toute l'année, donc à un moment, c'est assez agaçant.»

«Je comprends. sourit Hermione en entrant. Bonjour Monsieur ! Bonjour Anabelle !»

«Hermiooooooooooone !»

Quelques secondes plus tard, une tornade brune qui n'était autre qu'Anabelle sautait dans les bras de Hermione.

La brunette sourit en caressant les cheveux de la fillette.

«Je suis contente de te voir aussi ma petite Ana.»

«Je suis aussi très contente que nous allions en vacances ensemble.»

«Moi aussi ma chérie.»

Anabelle lui fit un grand sourire, elle aimait quand Hermione l'appelle ''ma chérie'', ''ma puce'' ou tout autre surnom du genre, elle qui manquait cruellement d'amour maternel, puisque Sophie ne s'était jamais comportée comme telle, appelant Anabelle ''Miss Anabelle'' ou ''Mademoiselle''.

Severus arriva à son tour et salua Hermione avant de dire :

«Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, il faut être dans l'avion à 8 heures.»

Les trois autres personnes acquiescèrent, puis Rogue prit un foulard, et s'approcha de sa fille qui le mit autour de son cou ; il ne faudrait pas qu'elle attrape un coup de froid juste avant les vacances tout de même !

Ensuite, l'écrivain prit la main de son enfant puis fit signe aux deux jeunes femmes de le suivre. Ils descendirent au garage et virent la voiture de l'homme, une berline toute simple, noir, avec des vitres teintées.

Il lâcha la main d'Ana qui alla s'asseoir à l'arrière, alors qu'il disait :

«Sophie, tu montes derrière avec Anabelle, Hermione, devant avec moi.»

Les jeunes filles acceptèrent et s'exécutèrent. L'homme entra dans la voiture à son tour et mis la clé dans le contact, avant de démarrer et de quitter le garage.

Hermione trouvait étrange que Rogue n'ai pas prit Sophie à côté de lui, mais elle ne s'en occupa pas longtemps.

Ils roulèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant d'arriver à l'aéroport.

Ils arrivèrent bien rapidement dans l'avion, très peu occupé en première classe. Ana avait décrété que Sophie devait s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour qu'elle puisse comploter contre son père et Hermione sûrement.

Donc, Severus et Hermione se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, et Hermione prit le sac qu'elle avait eut le droit d'emporter et en sortit son téléphone portable, qu'elle mit en mode avion pour garder le plus de batterie possible sans avoir à l'éteindre. Puis, elle le rangea et sortit un livre qu'elle ouvrit.

«Que lisez vous ?» demanda Severus.

«Twilight.»

«C'est d'une niaiserie.» ricana l'homme.

Elle le fusilla du regard.

«C'est peut être niais et prévisible, mais c'est une belle histoire d'amour. Ce n'est pas du tout comme ce que vous écrivez»

«Ca c'est sûr. Le jour où j'écrirais ce genre de guimauve, tirez moi une balle.»

La brune roula des yeux en soupirant, même si elle aimait bien plus cet aspect de Rogue que celui auquel elle avait eut affaire son premier jour à la Résidence -la maison de l'écrivain.

«C'est clair que dans vos histoires à vous, les histoires d'amour sont très tordues, Kaithleen qui tombe amoureuse de son tortionnaire, Marianne qui aime éperdument son grand frère, et l'ascenseur qu'est la relation de Catherine avec Jackson.»

«Une histoire d'amour comme dans Twilight est beaucoup trop prévisible, même si cette Isabella doute un peu entre son ami d'enfance et le vampire, on sait quand même que c'est avec ce dernier qu'elle va finir. Prévisible, trop romantique et inintéressant, alors qu'au moins, Kaithleen qui aime Alexander malgré les souffrances physiques et morales qu'il lui inflige, c'est déjà plus intéressant.»

«Vous vous auto-jetez des fleurs maintenant ? C'est nouveau ?»

«Je ne m'auto-jette pas des fleurs comme vous dites, je fais un constat sur un état de fait.»

«Mais bien sûr.»

«Toujours est-il est que je préfère mes roman à cette pseudo-saga qu'est Twilight.»

«Bon, vous m'énervez à critiquer, je vais lire autre chose.»

«Combien de livres avez vous dans ce sac !»

«Je n'ai que celui là, mais j'ai une liseuse, bien plus utile.»

«Ah, je me disais bien. Qu'est ce que vous allez lire ?»

«Et bien si je lis un de vos livres vous ne critiquerez pas, alors choisissez en un au hasard.» répliqua la brunette en tendant sa liseuse à l'homme.

Il la prit, ferma les yeux, et posa son doigt sur la face tactile sans regarder, avant de rouvrir les yeux :

« _''Tout pour que ça cesse''_ »

«C'est votre roman le plus dur.»

«Je ne peux dire le contraire, je crois que j'ai un peu fait souffrir l'héroïne dans ce roman.»

«Quel doux euphémisme... Kaithleen subit tous les malheurs de la terre.»

«Bon, d'accord, je me suis complètement acharné sur elle.»

«C'est déjà plus la réalité.» sourit Hermione en reprenant sa liseuse, et commençant à lire.

Rogue se tourna légèrement, et lu lui aussi, par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, ce qui fit sourire la brunette :

«Vous lisez votre propre roman alors que vous savez tout dessus.»

«Ca ne fait pas de mal de revoir ses classiques.»

La jeune femme roula des yeux, et se désintéressa de Severus pour se plonger dans le roman.

…

Un peu plus tard, alors que le vol n'était pas encore terminé.

Severus entendait Sophie et Anabelle parler derrière lui, mais ce qui l'intriguait le plus était la main d'Hermione qui montait très souvent à ses yeux.

Il lui demanda :

«Hermione, vous pleurez ?»

Elle opina du chef.

«Mais pourquoi donc ?! Ce n'est quand même pas mon livre qui vous fait pleurer !»

«Si... La scène où Alexander force Kaithleen à assassiner Clarisse, elle est horrible.»

«Adèle aussi détestait cette scène. Elle m'a toujours demandé quel genre de monstre j'étais pour écrire une telle chose.»

«Je me le demande aussi.»

«Si vous voulez, pendant le vacances, on pourra se trouver quelques heures où nous pourrons discuter de mes romans, vos avis dessus, des questions que vous voulez me poser, etc.»

«Ca serait vraiment super. Bon, je m'y remets, mais vous êtes vraiment un sans cœur !»

L'homme sourit, cette jeune femme ressemblait tellement à Adèle.

…

Plusieurs heures plus tard.

Les Rogue et Hermione venaient d'enchaîner le trajet en avion et une bonne heure en voiture pour arriver dans la maison de vacances de Severus, alors ils ne voulaient plus qu'une chose, s'asseoir, et boire une bonne boisson bien fraîche.

Et ce vœux s'exauça quand ils entrèrent dans la maison -qui faisait la taille de celle d'Hermione. La brunette était impressionnée, comme la première fois qu'elle était entrée à la Résidence, mais elle avait soif, alors elle s'occuperait de la déco un peu plus en détail après.

Severus lui avait dit d'aller chercher à boire dans le frigo avec Anabelle alors que Sophie et lui sortaient les valises de la voiture, alors la jeune femme s'exécuta.

Ana lui montra où elle devait aller, et elle firent ce que Severus avait demandé.

Anabelle souriait encore plus que d'ordinaire, et la raison de cela intriguait bien Hermione, alors elle questionna la fillette.

«Pourquoi es-tu si joyeuse tout à coup.»

«On n'est pas revenus ici depuis que maman est morte, et il y a plein de souvenirs d'elle, pas comme à la maison.»

«Et ça te rends joyeuse ?!»

«Oui, parce que je vais pouvoir voir des photos de ma maman, mais aussi de mon papa quand il était encore heureux.»

La fillette avait dit ça avec un air triste qui fit mal au cœur à Hermione.

La brune s'agenouilla, et prit doucement Anabelle dans ses bras, comma aurait pu le faire sa mère.

«Je suis sûre qu'il est heureux ton papa, même si il l'est moins que quand ta maman était encore en vie. Et puis pourquoi ne serait-il pas heureux avec une aussi gentille petite fille que toi.»

Ana sourit, avant de rajouter :

«Oui... Mais papa, il lui faudrait une femme, comme ça, maman serait moins présente dans sa tête.»

«Tu ne peux pas forcer ton père à se remarier Anabelle.»

''Mais je peux l'y aider'' pensa la fillette, alors qu'elle apportait une réponse qui plairait plus à Hermione :

«Je sais. Mais ça serait bien quand même.»

«Si ton père doit se remarier il le fera Ana, que ça prenne encore un mois, un an ou dix ans. Ou peut être même que ça n'arrivera jamais.»

«Et tout cas si papa se remarie, je veux que ça soit avec toi.»

La jeune femme se figea quelques secondes, avant de dire :

«Quelle idée tu as Ana. Qu'est ce que ton père pourrait faire avec une gamine comme moi franchement.»

«Il est trop vieux pour toi c'est ça ?»

«Je n'ai pas dis ça, c'est même plutôt le contraire, je suis trop jeune pour lui, je suis plus jeune que ses élèves ma puce.»

«Et alors ? Ca veut rien dire ça.»

«Ma chérie, l'amour c'est plus compliqué que ce qu'une petite fille de 6 ans peut en comprendre.»

«Et pourquoi c'est compliqué ? Moi je veux pas grand chose, jusque que mon papa t'aime, comme ça j'aurais un maman, et papa aura une femme pour oublier maman.»

«Oh mon cœur...» souffla Hermione en serrant la petite encore plus fort.

La voix d'Anabelle était tellement triste, c'était insupportable pour Hermione qui ne voulait surtout pas voir pleurer cette petite remplie de joie de vivre. Elle lui répondit, alors qu'elle même sentant des larmes lui venir aux yeux :

«J'aimerais pouvoir exaucer ton souhait mon Ana, je l'aimerais.»

«Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas ?! Tu ne nous aimes pas, c'est ça ?!»

«Non, je t'aime très fort Ana, et ton papa aussi, mais c'est juste... Compliqué ce que tu me demandes.»

«Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué.» cracha la fillette en se décalant des bras d'Hermione.

La brune senti son cœur se serrer en entendant un sanglot d'Anabelle, la petite pleurait, et c'était en quelque sorte de sa faute. Mais comment pouvait elle promettre à Ana qu'elle allait se mettre avec son père ? Severus se foutait sûrement complètement d'elle, après tout c'est vrai, pourquoi irait-il sortir avec elle ? Elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, c'était certain.

C'est à ce moment que Rogue entra dans la pièce.

«Hermione vous en mettez un temps, et où est Anabelle ?»

«Je... Je ne sais pas précisément, elle est partie par là ?»

Hermione montra un couloir à leur droite.

«Et pourquoi ?»

«Elle m'a demandé quelques chose d'impossible à réaliser, alors je lui ai dit non, et ça l'a blessée.»

«Quelle était cette chose ?»

«Je ne peux pas vous le dire.»

«Je demanderais à Anabelle.» dit l'homme en marchant dans la direction indiqué.

Ce qu'il ne disait pas, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Anabelle, parce qu'il avait tout entendu, et qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'avait dit sa fille.

Après tout, l'idée d'année n'était peut être pas si mauvaise, c'était vrai qu'une femme l'aiderai à oublier un peu plus Adèle, Sophie lui avait déjà dis, et puis qu'Hermione cette femme... Ca pourrait arriver, dans un futur plus ou moins lointain si Hermione restait telle qu'elle était maintenant et... qu'il arrivait à effacer un peu plus le souvenir d'Adèle de sa mémoire, mais il n'allait pas dire cela à Ana, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse trop de faux espoirs.

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre d'Ana, parce qu'il se doutait que c'était là qu'elle s'était réfugiée, et entra.

Il vit sa fille, assise sur son lit, et des larmes sur les joues, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il n'aimait pas qu'Ana pleure ; en fait, il n'aimait pas que les ''femmes de sa vie'', soit Adèle en son temps, Sophie et Anabelle, pleurent.

L'homme alla s'asseoir sur la lit d'Anabelle et la prit dans ses bras.

«Qu'est ce que tu as Anabelle ?»

«Hermione ne veut pas être ma maman.»

«Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire encore...»

«Hermione ne veut pas être ma maman, je lui ai demandé et elle ne veut pas.»

«Mais c'est normal ça mon Anabelle, Hermione ne peut pas être ta maman, on n'a qu'une seule mère pour toute notre vie, c'est impossible d'en changer.»

«Je veux quand même qu'elle soit ma maman, même si ce n'est pas ma vraie mère. Et puis si c'était ma maman et bien ça voudrait dire que c'est ta femme, et si tu avais une femme tu serais moins triste de la mort de maman.»

«Anabelle... Tu ne peux pas choisir de comment je vis ma vie, si je veux me remarier je le fais, et si ça doit être avec Hermione et bien ça le sera, mais tu ne peux rien décider Ana.»

«J'aimerais pourtant, Hermione elle est très gentille, pourquoi tu ne veux pas te marier avec elle ?»

«L'amour c'est plus compliqué que ça.»

«Mais cessez de me dire que tout est compliqué ! Je ne demande pas grand chose !»

«Pour toi ce n'est pas grand chose Anabelle, mais pour Hermione et moi si.»

«Je veux juste que vous vous mettiez ensemble moi...» dit la fillette d'une toute petite voix.

«J'ai compris ça Nana, je ne dis pas que c'est totalement impossible, mais franchement, tu vois une jeune femme comme Hermione avec moi ?»

«Oui, pourquoi tu dis ça, elle est pas assez bien pour toi ?»

«Si, mais elle, elle a 19 ans, pourquoi voudrait-elle être avec moi alors qu'elle peut avoir un petit-ami de son âge ?»

«Parce que si t'étais un peu plus gentil, comme quand maman était là, Hermione pourrait peut-être tomber amoureuse de toi. Enfin c'est peut-être déjà fait.»

«Quoi ? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi Anabelle.»

«C'est Sophie qui m'a dit ça, qu'Hermione était peut-être déjà amoureuse de toi.»

«Sophie dit n'importe quoi, ne l'écoute pas pour une fois.»

«Moi je suis certaine qu'il y a un fond de vérité.»

Rogue soupira en lâchant Anabelle qui s'essuya les joues.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui dire :

 _«_ Je vais t'amener ta valise, tu pourras ranger tes vêtements de manière à t'y retrouver s'il te plaît ?»

La fillette acquiesça alors que son père sortait de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce où Hermione était, Severus soupira :

«Elle est butée dans son idée de nous mettre ensemble.»

«Hum. Quelle idée elle a, comme si vous pouviez avoir l'envie de sortir avec moi.»

L'homme la regarda étrangement, il pensait plutôt le contraire lui, qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas avoir envie de sortir avec lui.

Alors qu'un certain malaise allait s'installer, Sophie entra dans la pièce.

«Monsieur, j'ai mis Hermione dans la même chambre que moi, puisqu'il n'y a pas assez de pièces, ça ne dérange pas.»

«Non, c'est très bien Sophie. Tiens, va montrer la chambre à Hermione tu veux.»

«Bien sûr. Suis moi Hermione.»

La brunette opina du chef alors que Sophie se mit à marcher.

Elle marcha derrière elle, jusqu'à un couloir opposé à celui dans lequel Ana était partie.

Sophie lui montra la porte de la chambre et lui dit qu'elle l'avait déjà installée.

«Tu n'avais pas à le faire pour moi Sophie»

«Ca ne m'a pas prit beaucoup de temps.»

Hermione soupira.

«Tu es terrible.»

La blonde lui sourit.

«Je suis en vacances maintenant, je te promets que je vais arrêter de travailler.»

«Je te préviens que si je te vois avec un balai je te frappe avec !»

«D'accord» rit la plus jeune.

Hermione la regarda en souriant, ça faisait plaisir de voir Sophie s'amuser un peu.

* * *

Vuala vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chapitre :

-La petite discussion Severus/Hermione dans l'avion, elle vous a plut ? Moi je l'adore parce qu'il y a une petite complicité et que l'attitude de Severus me plait bien (et entre parenthèse, j'adore Twilight, donc les fans ne venaient pas me jeter des pierres pour le négatif que j'ai fait dire à Severus dessus. Et ceux qui n'aiment pas et bien... J'ai rien à vous dire à vous ^^)

-La question d'Ana elle est bizarre, mais elle fait pas un peu mal au coeur ma petite chérie ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	8. Confessions à Adèle

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir. Et puis pas de review pas de chapitre 2, donc vous avez tout intérêt à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et que vous avez perdu 5 minutes de votre vie.

 **Aussi je voulais faire un petit mot pour les attentas qui ont touché Nice, jour de fête nationale en plus. Donc hommage et courage aux famille des victimes et... j'espère que ces putains d'attentas prendront fin un jour. Paris, Bruxelles, Nice, c'est trop.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Confessions à Adèle.

Le reste de la journée s'était passé dans une ambiance assez différente de d'habitude, Ana faisant la tête à son père et Hermione -au grand désespoir de ceux ci- et Sophie paraissant assez gênée quand Hermione et Rogue étaient dans la même pièce -ce que les deux concernés ne comprenaient pas d'ailleurs.

Une fois le soir venu, Anabelle se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre où elle était enfermée depuis leur arrivée.

Elle s'approcha de son père et d'Hermione et dit :

«Vous pouvez venir me coucher, s'il vous plaît ?»

Les deux personnes la regardèrent étrangement avant que Severus ne demande :

«Et pourquoi tous les deux ?»

«Je te l'ai déjà dit papa, tu ne sais pas raconter les histoires, alors autant que je profite qu'Hermione soit là le soir.»

«Dans ce cas Hermione va se charger de te coucher toute seule si ça ne la dérange pas bien sûr.»

La fillette lui jeta un regard blessé, avant de dire :

«Non c'est bon, je vais me débrouiller. Bonne nuit.»

Et elle retourna dans sa chambre, le pas rapide qui montrait bien qu'elle était triste ou en colère.

Hermione et Rogue se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer.

C'est Sophie qui expliqua :

«Mademoiselle veut que vous vous mettiez ensemble, vous avez dû le remarquer. Elle m'en a un peu parlé, et elle m'a dit que c'est pour que son père aille à peu près aussi bien qu'à l'époque de Madame, mais ça vous devez déjà le savoir, mais aussi parce qu'elle manque d'amour maternelle cette petite, ce n'est même pas qu'elle a envie d'une maman, c'est qu'elle en a besoin, et elle voit en Hermione la maman parfaite pour elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle essaie de vous réunir. Et aussi, si ce soir elle voulait que vous la couchiez tous les deux, c'est parce que lorsque Madame était encore de ce monde, et que nous venions dans cette maison, vous la couchiez tous les deux, et tous les soirs, alors elle a cherché à retrouver ce petit privilège d'être couché par un papa et une maman. Je pense que vous oubliez souvent qu'Anabelle n'a que 6 ans, même si elle a des réflexions et paroles d'adultes par moment, ce n'est qu'un enfant à qui la mère a été arrachée.»

Rogue ne put rien dire, trop sous le choc de la déclaration de Sophie ; c'était vrai qu'il oubliait souvent l'âge d'Ana.

Il regarda Hermione et lui dit :

«Je... Venez avec moi, nous...nous allons aller voir Anabelle.»

La brunette acquiesça, et suivit l'homme jusqu'à la chambre de la petite fille.

Ils ne frappèrent pas, sachant bien qu'Anabelle les enverrait promener, mais quand Rogue ouvrit la porte, il s'attendait à voir sa fille en pleine crise de larme, ou en train de pester contre Hermione et lui, mais à la place, elle était en tailleur sur son lit, une photo sur les genoux, et au moment où les deux adultes sont rentrés, elle disant, en regardant a photo :

«Est ce que tu m'en voudras, maman, si je te dis que je veux qu'Hermione devienne ma nouvelle maman ? Et est-ce que tu en voudrais à papa si il retombait amoureux, que ce soit d'Hermione ou non ? Dis le moi maman, j'ai tellement besoin de le savoir, tu me manques tellement maman, même si je fais croire à papa que non pour ne pas le rendre plus triste qu'il ne l'est déjà. Il est très triste papa, maman, je le sais, parce qu'il va souvent dans le petit salon, et je sais qu'il fait comme moi, qu'il te parle quand il en a trop sur le cœur. Et il n'écrit presque plus, maman, alors que papa écrivait tout le temps quand tu étais encore là, c'est à peine si il a écrit deux chapitre depuis que tu n'es plus avec nous maman, tu te rends compte ! Mais je ne veux plus qu'il soit triste maman, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais qu'il se marie avec Hermione, parce qu'elle est un peu comme toi, il y a plein de choses qu'elle fait comme toi, et je suis sûre que papa pourrait aller mieux avec elle. Mais il ne veut pas m'écouter, ils ne veulent pas m'écouter, ni l'un ni l'autre. Toi maman, qu'en penses-tu ? Est ce que tu penses qu'ils iraient bien ensemble ? Moi je dis que oui, et même si Sophie me dit qu'elle n'a pas d'avis, je suis persuadée qu'elle pense comme moi. Je veux que mon papa redevienne comme avant maman, juste ça, je ne demande pas grand chose maman, alors si de là où tu es tu peux exaucer l'un de mes souhaits, je veux que ce soit celui là. S'il te plaît maman, aide moi à retrouver mon papa, comme avant que tu ne meurs. Je t'aime maman.»

A la fin de son discours, Anabelle avait les joues et les yeux pleins de larmes, et elle embrassa la photo avant de s'allonger, la serrant contre son cœur.

Hermione et Severus resortirent de la pièce, et encore une fois, l'homme regarda la brune, perturbé, avant de marcher en direction d'une pièce au bout du couloir, les yeux dans le vague.

La brunette ne comprenait pas, alors elle retourna au salon et Sophie lui demanda :

«Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?»

«Rien... En fait... Quand on est rentré dans la chambre, Anabelle avait une photo sur les genoux, et ça devait être sa mère puisqu'elle lui parlait comme telle, et ça a beaucoup perturbé Monsieur tout ce qu'a dit la petite.»

«Il a sûrement entendu tout ce que je vois depuis deux ans, c'est sûr que ça doit lui faire un choc.»

«Et bien, je ne connais pas Anabelle depuis longtemps, mais tout ce qu'elle a dit, ça m'a vraiment fait mal au cœur, alors lui...»

«Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais où est ce qu'il est parti ?»

«Dans une pièce au fond du couloir.»

«Oh. Il risque d'être exécrable demain, il vaudra mieux ne pas l'approcher.»

«Pourquoi ?»

«C'est la salle de Madame, il y a tous les objets lui appartenant dont il n'a put se débarrasser, il va remuer des souvenirs en allant là bas, les plus beaux de sa vie mais qui sont aussi devenus les plus douloureux.»

«Oh. D'accord. Bon, je... vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.»

«Bonne nuit.» termina Sophie alors qu'Hermione s'en allait ;

OoOoOoO

Du côté de Severus.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, mais après avoir entendu Anabelle, il avait eu l'envie de replonger dans le monde d'Adèle, et de lui parler lui aussi, même si il savait que ça ne ferrait que lui faire encore plus de mal.

Il marcha jusqu'à la pièce qui renfermait les trésors auxquels il tenait le plus au monde : les biens d'Adèle.

L'homme appuya fébrilement sur la clenche et entra dans la pièce, les yeux fermés.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il reçut comme un claque en pleine figure en voyant tout ces objets que son épouse aimait tant quand elle était encore de ce monde.

Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne ressortir en courant, voulant tout de même rester dans cette pièce, qui faisait un peu revivre Adèle à travers des souvenirs.

L'écrivain regarda l'intérieur de la pièce, ses yeux courant partout, redécouvrant ces babioles qui avaient peuplées sa maison il y a seulement quelques années.

Il sourit en voyant le premier dessin qu'Ana avait offert à sa mère, un gros gribouillage, mais Adèle en était folle, parce que c'était son petit bébé qui l'avait fait.

Et puis il y avait aussi une page de cahier sur lequel il lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone et l'adresse d'un café, juste avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble.

Severus s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, il était son professeur à l'université, pas très sage pour un professeur de donner rendez vous à une de ses élèves, mais il s'en fichait, parce que l'élève en question lui avait vraiment tapé dans l'oeil, et ça n'était pas un sentiment à sens unique.

Il avait donné rendez vous à une Adèle rougissante à la fin d'un cours où ils avaient passé leur temps à s'épier, en lui disant de le rejoindre dans un café non loin de l'université à la fin de la journée de cours, mais aussi que si elle ne voulait pas, elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler pour lui dire.

Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé, et le soir même, vers 18 heures, ils étaient à une table du petit café où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

A cette époque là, Severus pouvait encore sortir sans être reconnu, ses romans n'ayant pas encore l'engouement qu'ils avaient maintenant.

Il avait d'ailleurs sourit quand Adèle avait enfin réalisé que ''Oh mon Dieu vous êtes Severus Rogue, l'écrivain !'' ; elle n'avait réalisé ce fait qu'à leur deuxième rendez vous, quand elle avait cessé de l'appeler Monsieur comme en cours et lui avait demandé son prénom.

Il sourit en prenant une photo d'Adèle et lui, quand elle était enceinte ; il embrassait son ventre arrondit et elle le regardait tendrement.

Ils avaient été tellement heureux quand Adèle était enfin tombée enceinte, après plusieurs années d'attente et d'essais infructueux, et surtout après qu'elle ai fait deux fausses couches.

Adèle avait beaucoup souffert de cela, psychologiquement parlant, et elle avait aussi peur de ne jamais pouvoir tomber enceinte et garder son bébé jusqu'au bout ; sa grossesse avait été assez surveillée, et même si Anabelle était née prématurée, il n'y avait rien eu de grave ce qui avait été un grand soulagement pour ses parents.

Il continua de parcourir la pièce du regard, ses yeux tombant sur toujours plus de souvenirs, et l'un des souvenirs qui le fit le plus sourire fut la robe de mariage de Adèle qui était pendue sur son cintre, dans un état impécable.

C'était une robe assez simple, mais pas trop en même temps, elle était moulante sur le buste, évasée jusqu'au sol et avec de longues manches en dentelle blanche ; Adèle avait été resplendissante dans cette robe, plus belle que jamais.

Ensuite, son regard dériva jusqu'à une grande photo qui les représentait, Adèle, Anabelle, Sophie et lui, parce qu'ils avaient réussit à faire venir Sophie sur la photo, chose rare.

C'était l'été, ils étaient dans le jardin de la maison de vacances, une Ana d'un an dans les bras de Adèle et Sophie entre Severus et son épouse.

Adèle avait une belle robe à bretelle blanche, ses longs cheveux ébène volant au vent alors qu'elle souriait largement.

L'homme la trouvait magnifique, mais il l'avait toujours trouvée magnifique, même quand elle portait des pyjamas informe, pas coiffée ni maquillée, donc son avis n'était pas très objectif.

Ensuite, il s'assit en tailleur par terre, et fit comme sa fille l'avait fait avant, il se mit à parler à Adèle :

«Bonsoir Adèle. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé n'est ce pas ? Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins ? J'ai du mal à te parler, parce que c'est plus difficile d'essayer de t'oublier si je te parle, ça te rend plus... Vivante, plus présente, et ça me fais mal. J'ai entendu Nana te parler tout à l'heure. Que penses-tu de ce qu'elle t'as demandé, que je me mette avec Hermione ? J'y ai réfléchit toute la journée, quelle idée insensée elle a notre fille ! Comme si moi je pouvais plaire à une gamine de 20 ans mignonne comme elle est. Parce que je dois bien l'avouer, elle est belle. Après je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense de moi, mais moi je reste sur ma position ; elle est jolie, mais c'est tout. Mais Ana me dit qu'elle aimerait qu'Hermione soit sa nouvelle maman, alors comment est ce que je fais moi ? Je répond au souhait d'Ana même si Hermione je ne l'aime pas... comme ça, ou est ce que je ne fais rien au risque qu'Anabelle se mette à me haïr mais que je reste fidèle envers toi ? Je suis tellement perdu. Si tu pouvais me répondre, que me conseillerais tu ? Parce que... Enfin... Nous deux au début, c'était juste, un jeu de séduction, juste... De l'attirance physique, tu voulais voir si tu pouvais réussir à avoir un prof, et moi, ça faisait du bien à mon égo de plaire à une élève. Alors peut être que ça sera la même chose avec Hermione, peut être que je peux juste voir si physiquement- même si le critère du physique est plus que superficiel- elle me plaît et si c'est réciproque. Je ne sais vraiment que faire... Bon, je sens que mes yeux piquent, alors je vais m'arrêter là, au revoir mon Adèle, et sache que même si il se passe un jour quelque chose avec Hermione que ce soit physique ou dans le plus étrange des cas amoureux tu resteras toujours mon premier amour.»

Ravalant courageusement ses larmes, l'homme se leva, et se décida à sortir.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'aller serrer la robe de mariée de son épouse dans ses bras, s'imprimant un peu plus de l'odeur de la femme qu'il a aimé, odeur que le vêtement avait gardé parce qu'à chaque fois que Rogue venait dans la maison de vacances, il parfumait la robe d'Adèle du parfum qu'elle portait en permanence, pour garder son odeur.

Une larme roula sur la robe alors qu'il reculait, pour sortir, ce qu'encore une fois il ne fit pas réellement.

Il se rapprocha d'une étagère et prit une photo d'Adèle qui datait du tout début de leur relation et où elle riait aux éclats

Il emporta la photo avec lui, en s'en allant pour de vrai cette fois.

L'homme alla dans sa chambre, se changea pour la nuit et se coucha, s'endormant en ayant pour dernière image en tête la première des femmes de sa vie qui riait.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Question de fin de chap :

-Comment avez vous trouvé le discours d'Anabelle à sa mère ? (je demande ça parce que la fragile que je suis a pleuré en l'écrivant)

-Et de celui de Severus ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	9. Severus et Hermione: le 'calme' avant

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir. Et puis pas de review pas de chapitre 2, donc vous avez tout intérêt à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et que vous avez perdu 5 minutes de votre vie.

 _Je préviens aussi que ce chapitre ne sera pas très très long parce qu'il est coupé en deux parties, vuala vuala.  
_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Severus et Hermione : Le _"calme" a_ vant...

Le lendemain

Contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Sophie, Rogue n'avait pas été de trop mauvaise humeur pendant la journée, mais Anabelle avait continué de faire la tête à son père et Hermione, jusqu'au début de l'après midi, où la petite était allée voir son père.

«Papa, est ce que je peux aller dans la piscine ?»

«Pas toute seule Nana.»

«Mais si je vais demande à Hermione ou Sophie je peux ?»

«Oui.»

«Merci papa !» s'exclama la fillette en courant dans sa chambre pour mette un maillot de bain.

Elle ouvrit son armoire, en sortit un maillot de bain, retira sa robe et enfila le maillot de bain avant de sortir de sa chambre, et de se rendre dans celle de Sophie et Hermione.

Elle s'approcha de la brune et lui demanda :

«Dis Hermione, tu viens à la piscine avec moi ?»

«Ton père est d'accord.»

La fillette acquiesça de la tête.

«Tu ne me mens pas ?»

Ana hocha la tête négativement.

«Allez s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.»

«C'est d'accord, mais calme toi un peu Anabelle.»

«Oui ! Merci Hermione !»

«De rien.» sourit la brunette en allant fouiller dans l'armoire à la recherche d'un maillot de bain.

Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, et prit en plus un paréo de plage, qu'elle avait eut le soin d'emporter.

«Je vais juste enfiler ça et j'arrive après.»

«D'accord mais dépêche toi !»

«Mademoiselle ! Ne donnez pas d'ordre à Hermione comme cela !» gronda Sophie. «C'est très impoli.»

«Pardon Hermione, mais dépêche toi quand même. S'il te plaît.» ajouta la petite fille après avoir reçu un regard d'avertissement de Sophie.

«Oui je me dépêche.»

Hermione alla dans la salle de bain la plus proche, et se changea rapidement pour ne pas trop faire attendre la petite princesse qu'était Anabelle.

Ensuite, elle donna la main à la petite, et traversa la maison pour se rendre dans le jardin, mais en arrivant au salon, elle entendit Rogue lui dire :

«Hermione, mettez donc de la crème solaire à Anabelle, le soleil tape cette après midi.»

«D'accord, où est ce qu'il y en a ?»

«Regardez dans ce placard, je crois avoir vu Sophie ranger les crèmes là.» dit l'homme en montrant une armoire à sa gauche.

La brunette marcha jusqu'au meuble indiqué, l'ouvrit, et prit l'objet demandé, alors que Rogue ne la lâchait pas des yeux, ce qui faisait bien sourire Anabelle, peut être que sa maman avait écouté son souhait.

La jeune femme revint vers Ana et lui dit :

«Laisses moi juste 5 minutes, le temps de te mettre la crème et on y va, d'accord ?»

«Ok !»

Hermione s'agenouilla devant la fillette, et vaporisa les bras d'Ana de crème solaire, avant de l'étaler et d'en faire de même sur les jambes, le dos, le ventre et le visage de Anabelle, puis elle se releva et marcha dehors avec la petite.

La brune retira son paréo et le posa sur un transat puis mit des brassards à Anabelle.

Hermione rentra dans la piscine en première, après s'être mouillé la nuque. Elle dit à Anabelle de passer un peu d'eau sur tout son corps avant de Ana ne saute dans l'eau, éclaboussant sa nourrice.

La jeune femme sourit quand Anabelle se mit à jouer dans l'eau, elle était vraiment adorable cette enfant.

«Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, on fait une course ?»

«Si tu veux.»

«Attends j'ai pas fini ! On fait une course et si je gagne tu restes en maillot de bain tout le reste de l'après midi.»

Hermione comprit aisément que la fillette voulait juste qu'elle se balade en maillot de bain devant Rogue.

«Anabelle... Non, je ne ferrais pas ça.»

«T'es pas gentille.»

«Nana, j'ai très bien comprit tes intentions, mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je reste en maillot de bain devant ton père qu'on va se mettre ensemble.»

«Ca pourrait aider. marmonna la fillette. Bon, ben alors... Un truc qui n'a pas de rapport entre papa et toi... Tu me donnes ton dessert ce soir, Sophie m'a promis de faire un gâteau aux fraises, j'adore les gâteaux aux fraises.»

«-Ca j'accepte.» sourit Hermione.

«Super, alors on se met à ce bord là et on va jusqu'à celui d'en face, d'accord ?»

«D'accord.»

La brune se plaça là où l'avait demandé Anabelle, qui fit un compte à rebours :

«3...2...1... Partez !» s'exclama Nana en se mettant à nager.

Hermione parti un peu après Anabelle, pour laisser la fillette gagner, ce qui arriva.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la piscine, Anabelle s'écria, tout contente :

«C'est moi qui ai gagné ! T'as perdu ton dessert !»

La jeune femme sourit.

«Effectivement, j'ai perdu, alors je dois me venger petite chipie !»

En disant cela, Hermione s'approcha d'Anabelle, l'attrapa sous les bras et se mit à la chatouiller, faisant rire la fillette aux éclats.

OoOoOoO

A l'intérieur de la maison, Rogue regardait sa fille et la jeune femme jouer, un léger sourire au visage, il n'avait pas vu sa fille autant rire depuis bien longtemps.

Il était penché à la fenêtre, les coudes appuyés sur ses rebords.

L'homme entendit une voix derrière lui, une voix qui le fit sursauter.

«Pourquoi vous n'allez pas avec elles ?»

«Je ne vais pas les déranger, Ana à l'air de tellement s'amuser avec Hermione.»

«Elle s'amuserait encore plus avec son père.»

«Je n'en suis pas si sûr.»

«Mais si. Allez au moins dehors. Et changez vous ! Il fait 30 degrés et vous êtes encore en chemise et jean !»

«Je suis très bien moi.»

«Je suis sûre que vous mourrez de chaud. Et en plus vous avez des vêtements d'été ici.»

«Bien sûr que oui, Adèle m'avait forcé à en acheter.»

«Et bien voilà, allez donc en mettre vous donnez chaud. Et en plus vous êtes en noir, ça attire la chaleur c'est connu.»

L'homme soupira.

«C'est bien pour te faire plaisir.»

«Vous m'en voyez ravie.»

L'écrivain marmonna des choses que seul lui comprit en marchant en direction de sa chambre.

Il revint quelques minutes avec un short gris et blanc et un tee-shirt blanc.

Sophie lui sourit :

«Ah, je vous préfère comme ça, ça fait du bien de vous voir avec du blanc.»

«C'est Adèle qui avait acheté ça.»

«Je m'en doute.»

«Tu viens aussi dehors ?»

«Oh, oui, il fait beau, je vais me mettre en maillot de bain, je vous rejoins dehors.»

«D'accord, à tout de suite.»

Ce fut à Sophie de s'en aller alors que Rogue allait dehors.

Il alla s'asseoir au bord de la piscine, les jambes dans l'eau et il se mit à regarder sa fille et Hermione jouer dans l'eau, un léger sourire au lèvres devant le bonheur d'Ana.

Et soudainement, il se sentit pousser dans la piscine, et se énervé, pour voir une Sophie qui se retenait difficilement de rire.

«SOPHIE !»

En voyant l'homme trempé et ses vêtements qui le collaient, la blonde ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, alors qu'Anabelle et Hermione qui avaient vu l'écrivain tomber riaient aussi.

Severus décida de se venger de sa _fille_ , alors il retira son tee-shirt trempé, le roula en boule et le jeta au visage de Sophie, avant de sortir rapidement de la piscine, attrapant Sophie sous les genoux et le cou et la jetant dans la piscine, faisant éclater de rire Anabelle.

Quand Sophie ressortit sa tête de l'eau -après s'être débattue un peu.

«Mais vous êtes fou ! J'ai faillit me noyer !»

«Oh, n'abuse pas Sophie, et puis tu m'as poussé aussi.»

«Touché.» termina Sophie avant d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

Rogue la rejoint bien vite dans son fou rire, puis plongea dans la piscine.

Sophie fit un clin d'oeil complice à Anabelle qui comprit parfaitement pourquoi, elle avait réussit à faire venir Rogue dans la piscine, et sans son tee-shirt en bonus, ce bonus qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à Hermione, au contraire.

La blonde s'approcha de la brune et lui souffla à l'oreille :

«Il n'est pas mal Monsieur, n'est ce pas ?»

«Sophie !» rougit Hermione.

«Quoi, c'est bien vrai ?»

«Mais Sophie tais toi ! C'est... C'est... Enfin, c'est... Je peux pas avec Ana mais tu sais ce que je veux dire.»

«Mais je ne parle pas pour moi.»

Hermione rougit encore plus en donnant un coup sur le bras de l'autre jeune femme, qui rit encore plus, décidément, le soleil du sud de la France faisait du bien à tout le monde, sauf à Hermione qui était très gênée à l'instant présent, alors elle décida de sortir de la piscine et d'aller lire un peu, ça lui éviterait de continuer de regarder Rogue.

Elle dit à Anabelle de jouer avec Sophie, et malgré quelques plaintes d'Ana, Hermione sortit de la piscine. Elle enfila son paréo qui se mouilla parce qu'elle avait oublié de prendre un serviette, tant pis, elle se séchera en rentrant dans la maison pour aller chercher quelque chose à lire.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, en short et tee-shirt et sa liseuse à la main. Elle s'allongea dans un transat, et se mit à lire, le même livre que dans l'avion parce qu'après la scène qui l'avait fait pleuré lui avait coupé l'envie de continuer de lire, envie qu'elle venait de retrouver même si elle savait que ses glandes lacrimales allaient encore se manifester.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, chapitre plus cours que les autres, je sais, mais c'était pour montrer une petite scène de vie, et encore un petit rapprochement Severus/Hermione.

 **Je pense qu'il est facile de trouver le nom du prochain chapitre, alors on va faire un petit jeu, si vous me donnez le titre auquel je pense -ou quelque chose de très, très, proche-, vous pouvez me poser la questions que vous voulez sur l'histoire ^^, que ce soit des renseignements qui sont un peu flous ou alors des questions sur ce qu'il se passera dans quelques chapitres, comme vous voulez.**

Ben du coup j'ai pas de question à poser.

Bizzz Daelyaa


	10. Severus et Hermione : la tempête

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait plaisir. Et puis pas de review pas de chapitre 9, donc vous avez tout intérêt à me laisser un petit mot, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul et que vous avez perdu 5 minutes de votre vie.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 partie 2  


Severus et Hermione : ... la tempête

Severus et Hermione avaient passé le reste de la journée à se jeter des regards en coin, ce qu faisait bien sourire Anabelle et Sophie, mais le soir, quand Rogue alla se coucher, aux alentours de minuit, il vit qu'il y avait de la lumière dans la bibliothèque, étange.

Il poussa la porte et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit une Hermione Granger recroquevillée sur elle même, dans un fauteuil, et l'air profondément apeuré.

Soucieux, il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

«Hermione, qu'avez vous ?»

«Rien... Vous allez trouver ça stupide.»

«Dites toujours.»

«J'ai peur de l'orage...»

L'homme se retint de ricaner, par respect pour la jeune femme même si l'envie était très forte.

«C'est vrai que c'est assez ridicule pour quelqu'un de votre âge.»

«Voilà, je savais que vous alliez vous moquer de moi !»

«Oh, allez Hermione, ce n'est rien de bien méchant. Mais allez vous couchez, vous n'allez pas rester ici toute la nuit.»

«Si, je n'arriverai pas à dormir.»

L'homme soupira.

«Bon, et bien je vais rester avec vous, je vous avait promis de vous laisser me poser des questions sur mes livres, alors autant le faire quand Anabelle n'est pas là pour nous embêter.»

La brunette sourit.

«Merci, Monsieur.»

«Appelez moi Severus, vous êtes en vacances, et puis ça m'énerve déjà assez que Sophie m'appelle Monsieur.»

«Je trouve qu'elle est plus ''cool'' que quand je suis arrivée Sophie, enfin, elle discute un peu plus avec Ana, et elle est bien moins formelle avec vous.»

«J'ai remarqué, c'est peut être d'avoir quelqu'un d'à peu près son âge avec elle qui fait ça.»

«Hum. Bon, vous m'avez promis de me parler de vos livres, alors je suis toute ouïe, ça m'intéresse fort.»

«Et bien on va faire un petit jeu tout d'abord, rien de bien compliqué. Vous avez du remarquer, qu'un de mes personnage de roman s'appelle Anabelle.»

«Oui, et justement, à propos de ça, je me demandais si votre fille s'appelle Anabelle à cause d'Anabelle Holwers ou si Anabelle Holwers s'appelle Anabelle à cause de Nana ?»

«Deuxième solution, Anabelle c'est un prénom féminin que j'ai toujours adoré, et quand bien même _Petite princesse découronnée_ est sorti avant qu'Ana ne naisse, j'ai appelé la Anabelle de ce roman Anabelle parce que c'est comme ça que je me voyais appeler ma fille. Et d'ailleurs ça rejoint ce que je voulais vous faire deviner; à votre avis, si j'avais un fils, comment est ce que je l'appellerais ?»

«Je dirais sans hésiter Alexander.»

«Brillant Hermione, brillant, je ne pensais pas que vous trouveriez si aisément.»

«Et bien c'est plutôt simple en fait; c'est le personnage masculin le plus travaillé de vos livres, vous passez beaucoup de temps à expliquer le pourquoi du comment de ses actes, vous essayez de rendre un personnage qu'on est censé détester pour sa cruauté et son sadisme attachant, et vous y arrivez très bien parce qu'on est aussi triste quand il se prend une balle qu'à la mort de Clarisse, ce qui est un exploit en soi vu le psychopathe qu'est Alex et la mort atroce que vous donnez à Clarisse. C'est comme ça que j'en ai deviné que c'était un prénom que vous aimiez, parce que généralement, les auteurs donnent des prénoms qui leurs plaisent aux héros, et vu comme Alexander est développé, c'est certain que vous aimez ce nom.»

«Très bonne déduction Hermione. Et donc vous, quels noms donneriez vous aux héros d'un livre si vous en écriviez un ?»

«Jade et Adam.»

«C'est joli.»

«Je trouve aussi. Bon, maintenant, et si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes si méchant avec Kaithleen dans _Tout pour que ça_ _cesse_ , qu'est ce qu'elle vous a fait cette pauvre fille ?»

«Vous me décevez Hermione.»

«Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?»

«Avec ce que vous venez de me dire sur Alexander, j'aurais pensé que vous en aviez déduit que c'est lui le personnage principal, et pas Kaithleen.»

«Ah non, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, parce que malgré le développement sur le caractère d'Alex, vous décrivez beaucoup les souffrances de Kait.»

«Pour voir l'évolution des tortures d'Alex, plus sa soif de vengeance diminue, et moins elles sont intense.»

«Et comment expliquez vous qu'il ne fait venir Clarisse qu'aux trois quarts du livre alors ?»

«Vous remarquerez que c'est une des dernières tortures qu'Alexander inflige à Kaithleen, il voulait garder le meilleur pour la fin dirais-je; après Clarisse, il s'est plus basé sur la torture psychologique que physique, n'assenant plus à Kait que quelques claques quand il en avait l'envie. Si il a choisi Clarisse en dernier, c'est parce qu'il s'était assez vengé physiquement mais qu'il voulait continuer un peu de jouer avec elle, parce qu c'est ce que c'était pour lui, un simple jeu.»

«Wahou, je ne pensais pas que ce qu'Alex fait à Kait était lié avec son évolution psychologique au long du roman.»

«Et pourtant si, je ne fais pas les choses au hasard Hermione.»

«Je m'en rend bien compte.»

«Vous avez d'autres questions ?»

«Des tas, mais je ne sais pas lesquelles poser. Ah si, pourquoi vous êtes méchant avec vos héros ?»

«Méchant avec mes héros ? Expliquez vous ?»

«On ne va pas dialoguer plus longtemps sur le cas d'Alexander et Kaithleen, mais Tabatha, Anabelle, Catherine, Marianne, qu'est ce qu'elles vous ont fait ?»

«Rien du tout, mais que serait une histoire si le héros -ou plutôt l'héroïne dans le cas de mes livres- ne souffre pas un peu ?»

«Oui mais quand même, enfin, si elles n'ont pas droit à un amour interdit, elles sont humiliées, ridiculisées, rabaissées et j'en passe.»

«Je préfère les martyrs, ils sont plus intéressants à travailler, autre raison pour moi de ne pas cautionner cette pseudo-saga de Twilight.»

Le brunette soupira.

«Vous revenez sur ça... J'ai le droit de lire ce que je veux tout de même !»

«Oui, mais franchement Twilight...»

«Oh arrêtez ! Il n'y a pas que cette saga que je lis !»

«Ah, et quelles autres, histoire que vous remontiez dans mon estime ?»

Elle le fusilla du regard.

«Divergente et Hunger Games, des classiques.»

«C'est déjà mieux.»

«Et si on en revenait à vos livres à vous ?»

«On peut faire ça effectivement. Lequel avez vous préféré ?»

« _Amour incompris et inconditionnel.»_

Rogue soupira :

«Mais pourquoi ce livre plaît-il ?»

«Parce que vous y parlez de vous, comme l'a dit Sophie, il est plus profond, plus sentimental que les autres, et en plus les métaphores utilisées ne le rendent que plus beau. C'est vraiment un très bon livre Monsi... Severus, même si vous vous ne l'aimez pas parce qu'il vous renvoie la mort de votre femme. Mais je me demande, puisque c'est la fin qui en parle, du décès de votre femme, pourquoi vous n'avez pas seulement éclipsé cette partie ?»

«Parce dans un bon roman il faut que le héros souffre.» souffla l'homme.

La brunette lui fit un petit sourire triste en tendant sa main pour la poser sur son épaule.

Mais Rogue ne l'entendit pas comme ça, il attrapa le bras de la jeun femme, le tira, et captura les lèvres d'Hermione qui hoqueta de surprise mais se laissa bien vite aller à la caresse.

Quand l'homme se recula, il dit, après avoir rapidement regardé par la fenêtre :

«La tempête est passée, vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Bonne nuit, Hermione Granger.»

Et il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui une Hermione toute rouge et des pensées plein la tête.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Question de fin de chap :

-Que croyez vous que Severus et Hermione vont faire suite à ce baiser ? Est ce qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble, ou juste en rester là ? (la deuxième option est tellement pas crédible...)

Bizzz Daelyaa


	11. L'anniversaire d'Anabelle et une annonce

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

L'anniversaire d'Anabelle et une révélation.

Le lendemain, Hermione était encore toute troublée du baiser de Rogue et le fait que l'homme était le seul levé quand elle entre dans le salon. Il était assit dans un fauteuil, une tasse de café dans la main.

«Bonjour Hermione. dit-il, la faisant sursauter.»

«Oh, euh, bonjour Severus. bafouilla la jeune femme.»

«Vous avez l'air gênée.»

«On peut dire ça effectivement.»

«Pourquoi donc ?»

«Et bien... Hier soir... Enfin... Quand vous êtes parti de la bibliothèque...

«Ce n'était qu'un... égarement de ma part.»

«Oh. D'accord. Ca... Ca me rassure.»

«Bien, donc vous pouvez vous asseoir et cesser de froisser le bas de votre tee-shirt.»

La brunette rougit un peu plus en lâchant brusquement son pyjama et s'essayant; elle n'osait même plus croiser le regard de l'homme tant elle était gênée.

Elle fut sauvée par l'arrivée divine -je n'exagère pas du tout, c'est comme ça qu'elle le ressentait !- de Sophie dans le salon.

«Bonjour Hermione. Bonjour Monsieur. Mademoiselle n'est pas encore levée ?»

«Non.»

«Tant mieux, il faut que j'aille lui acheter un cadeau, est ce que je peux vous emprunter un peu d'argent Monsieur ?»

«Bien sûr, sers toi.»

«Merci.»

«Sophie attends, je... Je vais venir avec toi, laisse moi juste le temps d'aller m'habiller !» s'exclama Hermione en sautant du fauteuil où elle était assise, trouvant par la sortie de Sophie un échappatoire parfait.

«D'accord, mais dépêche toi, que Mademoiselle ne voit pas que je m'en vais pour son cadeau, elle m'agacerait pour savoir ce que c'est.»

«Okay.»

Hermione se courut jusqu'à sa chambre et enfila rapidement un short et un tee-shirt, tout comme Sophie, et retourna au salon. Elle mit une paire de chaussures et suivit Sophie hors de la maison.

Une fois dehors, la blonde lui demanda :

«Pourquoi tu avais l'air si gênée tout à l'heure ?»

«Oh, pour rien.» rougit la brune.

«Ah oui, vraiment ? Je ne te crois pas.»

«Si je te dis, tu me promets de garder le secret ?»

«Oui.»

«Rogue m'a embrassé hier. Mais c'était un coup de folie, alors il ne faut pas en parler à Nana, elle va se faire de fausses idées.»

«Oh. Et bien... C'est plutôt cool, enfin ça le serait si tu ne disais pas que c'était un coup de folie.»

«C'est ce que c'était Sophie, ne va rien t'imaginer non plus.»

«Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne voudrais pas être avec Monsieur ?»

«Non, c'est mon patron Sophie.»

«Et si ça n'était pas ton boss ?»

«Oh Sophie arrête je n'en sais rien ! Je ne veux pas me mettre avec lui c'est tout, il a une femme, et même si elle est décédée c'est certain qu'il l'aime toujours, alors ne m'embête pas avec ça.»

«D'accord, d'accord, pas besoin de t'énerver.»

«Je ne m'énerve pas. Et si j'ai envie de m'énerver je m'énerve, voilà.»

Sophie soupira, Hermione était de mauvaise humeur, alors elle devrait la laisser tranquille quelques minutes.

Elles allèrent jusqu'à une libraire non loin et Sophie se mit à chercher ce qu'elle voulait, et elle trouva rapidement. Hermione dit en voyant le livre :

«Rogue ne veut pas qu'Ana lise ses livres, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'acheter ça.»

«Mademoiselle a déjà lu un de ses livres, en cachette bien sûr.»

«Ah bon ?! Lequel ?»

«Un des moins connu, _''Amarissia''_ c'est un des premiers livres de Monsieur, alors il est moins dur et avec une histoire moins complexe que _''Mon Elise...''_ ou _''Tout pour que ça cesse...''_ et _''La boîte à rêve du pays d'Eglantine''_ est dans le même cas, alors elle peut très bien le lire, c'est plus un livre pour enfant que pour adulte.»

«Tu te débrouilleras avec lui si il n'est pas d'accord avec ce cadeau.»

«Il le sera, il n'aura pas le choix de l'être, Mademoiselle sera tellement contente qu'il n'osera pas lui reprendre.»

«On verra. Mais enfin, on est dans une librairie française, donc le livre sera en français.

Alors, Sophie montra la couverture à Hermione ; le titre était en anglais.

«Comment Diable as-tu fais pour avoir un livre en VO ?»

«Certains libraires peuvent vendre des Versione Originales et je sais que c'est la cas ici..» dit Sophie en faisant un sourire à Hermione.

«Oh. Ah. D'accord. C'est cool.»

«Je trouve aussi. Bon, on vas payer ?»

Hermione acquiesça et les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent jusqu'au comptoir de la vendeuse.

Elle donna son livre à la libraire qui scanna le code barre avant de lui annoncer le prix, et de lui rendre le livre une fois qu'elle eut payé.

Une fois sorties, Sophie marcha d'un rythme plus rapide qu'à l'allée en expliquant :

«Il faut que je prépare le repas de ce midi.»

«Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux.» proposa Hermione en accélérant le pas, elle aussi.

«Oh, ne t'embête pas avec ça.»

«Ca me fait plaisir, et puis je n'ai pas de cadeau pour Ana, alors je peux lui faire un gâteau.»

«Ah, d'accord.»

Les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent chez Rogue et eurent la chance qu'Anabelle ne fut pas réveillée.

Elles signalèrent à l'homme qu'elles étaient rentrées et allèrent dans la cuisine, Sophie faisant mine de ne pas entendre Rogue qui lui demandait ce qu'elle avait acheté.

OoOoOoO

Le midi.

Anabelle était toute contente, c'était son anniversaire, elle avait eu un merveilleux cadeau de son papa, Hermione lui avait fait un gâteau délicieux, et même Sophie avait quelque chose pour elle.

La blonde lui tendait un petit paquet, et Ana en déduit que c'était un livre, à cause de sa taille.

La fillette le prit et déchira soigneusement l'emballage, poussant un petit cri de joie : c'était un livre, certes, mais un écrit par son papa.

«Oh merci, merci, merci, merci mille fois ma Sophie !»

«Qu'est ce donc Anabelle ?»

«Un de tes livres, regarde papa !»

L'homme jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au livre avant que son regard ne se détourne vers Sophie.

«Pourquoi Sophie ?»

«Depuis qu'elle sait lire elle me réclame de lire l'un de vos livres, alors je lui ai acheté celui là.»

«Bon, au moins tu lui en a choisis un qui convient. Mais quand l'as tu acheté ?»

«Et bien ce matin. J'ai été à la librairie dans laquelle Madame se rendait tout le temps.»

«Ah, d'accord. Je comprends mieux.»

«Et bien oui, comment vouliez vous que j'achète un cadeau à Mademoiselle en Angleterre ? Même si j'ai votre carte bleue quand je vais faire les courses, vous faites vos comptes, vous auriez bien vu qu'il y avait une dépense qui n'était pas prévue et vous m'auriez interrogé sur sa nature.»

«C'est vrai.»

Le silence plana quelques secondes, et après avoir jeté un regard à Hermione, l'homme dit d'un ton sérieux :

«Bon maintenant Nana, c'est à toi que je dois parler.»

Hermione et Sophie surent que Rogue allait parler de l'adoption de la blonde à Anabelle.

«De quoi.»

«Et bien... Vois tu... Sophie... Tu sais que je l'aime comme si elle faisait partie de la famille.»

«Oui.»

«Et justement... En fait... Elle fait partie de la famille...»

«Quoi ?!»

«C'est la vérité Mademoiselle. Quand j'étais petite, je vivais à la Résidence avec ma mère qui était la bonne, mais un jour, elle est décédée, et Madame n'a pas eu le cœur à m'abandonner dans un orphelinat, alors elle a bataillé auprès de Monsieur votre père pour qu'il accepte de me garder, ce qui est finalement arrivé, alors vos parents m'ont adopté, ce qui fait que légalement nous sommes comme sœurs.» intervint Sophie, une légère rougeur aux joues, elle avait vraiment du mal à admettre qu'elle était la fille de celui qu'elle appelait ''Monsieur''

«Mais c'est génial ! Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit avant ?»

«Et bien... Je ne pensais pas que tu réagirais aussi bien Ana.» expliqua Rogue

«Et pourquoi est ce que je réagirais mal, enfin papa vous me dites que Sophie est ma sœur c'est formidable !»

Rogue soupira de soulagement, alors qu'Ana forçait Sophie à la tutoyer puisqu'elles étaient sœurs.

C'est alors que le téléphone fixe sonna, et Severus se leva, se demandant bien qui pouvait appeler. Il alla décrocher, parla quelques minutes avant de revenir à la salle à manger et de marmonner :

«Nous sommes invités à dîner chez les parents d'Adèle demain midi.»

* * *

Vuala, vuala a vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chap :

-Bon, le baiser d'Hermione et Severus qui n'était rien, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Et le dîner chez les beaux-parents de Severus, vous le sentez comment ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	12. Déjeuner chez les beaux-parents

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

Bon, et je me rends compte que j'oublie vraiment tout le temps les réponses aux reviews anonymes, c'est mal ce que je fais, donc baaah je vais m'y mettre (ouais, ouais, au bout de 9 chapitres, et au bout de 19 pour J'ai besoin de toi pour oublier...)

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : _Et ben la suite, la voici la voilà ^^. C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu en parler, mais... non. Tu verras ça aujourd'hui. Merci beaucoup !_

 **Juju** : _C'est pas grave, tu n'es pas obligée de reviewer à chaque chapitre, il y a bien des gens qui ne le font jamais. Merci, et puis Ana elle n'a plus sa maman depuis deux ans, alors elle se raccroche à la seule figure féminine qu'elle trouve, parce que Sophie ne compte pas. Mais elle est tout le temps mignonne ma Nana ! X)_

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

Déjeuner chez les beaux-parents

Le lendemain, Rogue avait passé la matinée à chercher une excuse pour ne pas se rendre chez les parents de sa femme, mais n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé, alors, à 11 heures 30, résigné, il appela les autres personnes présentes dans la maison. Sophie se moqua de lui :

«Vous avez l'air enchanté d'aller chez vos beaux-parents.»

Il lui décrocha un regard noir.

«Je ne supporte pas ma belle-mère, et elle non plus, mais bon, les parents d'Adèle ont le droit de voir Anabelle, c'est leur petite-fille. Bon, on y va, il ne faudrait pas arriver en retard, cette foutue bonne femme aurait une bonne raison de plus de m'énerver.»

L'homme donna la main à sa fille et sortit de la maison, pour aller jusqu'à la voiture.

Comme la dernière fois, Hermione monta devant, et Sophie derrière avec Anabelle.

La brunette était un peu gêné en la présence de Rogue, mais il y avait moins de malaise que la veille.

La route se fit tranquillement, mis à part que l'écrivain marmonnait contre sa belle-mère.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison aussi grande que la Résidence et Hermione en fut encore une fois étonnée, elle ne s'habituerait jamais à tout le luxe qui entourait la vie de sa petite Anabelle.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et Rogue alla sonner à la porte.

Une femme qui devait avoir la soixantaine et à l'air assez froide leur ouvrit. Elle embrassa Anabelle et serra la main de Severus et Sophie presque à contre cœur, puis regarda Hermione.

«Severus... Qui est donc cette jeune femme ? Vous remplacez déjà ma fille ?»

Il grimaça.

«Adèle est décédée il y a deux ans Miranda, et je fais que que je souhaite de ma vie. Mais pour vous répondre, non, je n'ai pas ''déjà remplacé'' votre fille.»

«Alors qui est elle ?»

«La nourrice d'Anabelle.»

«Après la bonne, la nourrice, vous ne vous baladez donc qu'avec les employées ?»

«Adèle et moi vous avons dit et répété que Sophie n'était pas la bonne, nous l'avons adoptée, c'est notre fille, ma fille désormais, donc veuillez cesser de critiquer à chaque fois que je viens ici sinon vous n'aurez plus de nouvelles d'Anabelle.»

«Vous ne pouvez pas me priver de nouvelles de ma petite-fille.»

«N'en soyez pas si sûre.»

La vieille femme le fusilla du regard avant de leur dire d'entrer, ce qu'ils firent. Elle les conduit à une grande salle et manger et leur indiqua leurs place ; Anabelle était entre sa grand-mère et Sophie, et Severus était en face de sa fille et entre son beau père et Hermione.

Des plats étaient déjà à table et Miranda dit à tout de le monde de se servir, alors qu'elle prenait l'assiette d'Anabelle pour la remplir.

En donnant son assiette à Ana elle dit :

«Que tu es belle Anabelle, le portrait craché d'Adèle. Heureusement pour toi.»

Elle rajouta cela après avoir jeté un regard à Severus.

Il voulait ne rien répondre à la femme, il le voulait, mais il n'y arriva pas, parce que cette mégère l'énervait au plus haut point.

«C'est vrai qu'elle a de la chance de ressembler à Adèle, mais elle a aussi de la chance qu'Adèle ne vous ressemble pas.»

Sophie ne savait pas si elle devait être amusée ou gênée du comportement un peu puéril de son ''père'', alors qu'Hermione, elle, ne comprenait pas vraiment puisque la femme s'exprimait en français et que donc Severus le faisait aussi.

«Mais je ne vous permets pas !»

«Vous n'avez rien à me permettre Miranda»

«Vous êtes chez moi.»

«Parce que j'y suis obligé croyez le bien.»

Elle ne répondit pas, et préféra plutôt se remettre à manger.

Rogue commença aussi, en se demandant si sa belle-mère n'avait pas mit de poison dans son assiette. Mais apparemment il marmonna cette remarque puisque Hermione eut un petit rire étouffé et qu'elle lui dit :

«Je ne pense pas, ça ne serait pas très discret, on retrouverait le poison dans votre organisme.»

«Effectivement. Mais je n'ai tout de même pas confiance en ce plat.»

Cette fois, c'est son beau-père qui lui dit :

«Moi non plus croyez le Severus, en plus je crois qu'elle s'est mise au bio c'est immonde.»

«Adèle a eut cette lubie aussi un peu avant... ce que vous savez. Je ne supporte plus de voir un carré de tofu.»

L'homme -qui s'appelait Alain- rit de bon cœur, s'attirant un regard noir de sa femme, qui se doutait bien que c'était d'elle qu'il se moquait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hermione, elle, était épaté par la maîtrise des langues de Rogue, et elle lui dit d'ailleurs :

«Wahou, c'est impressionnant la facilité avec laquelle vous passez du français à l'anglais»

«J'ai vécu des années et des années avec une française, il fallait bien que je m'adapte. Et puis quand elle s'énervait son français revenait, alors on peut dire que j'ai vite apprit.» dit Rogue avec un sourire nostalgique.

Hermione rit un peu alors que Rogue rajoutait :

«C'est vrai ! Elle trouvait toujours des choses à ma reprocher. Je sais de qui elle tenait ça.»

Il regarda sa belle-mère en disant ça, chose qui fit ricaner Alain avant qu'il ne dise :

«Ca doit être une chose qu'on les femmes de cette famille.»

«Effectivement.»

«Vous vous entendez bien avec votre beau-père.» remarqua Hermione.

«C'est assez récent, quand je suis venu en France avec Adèle la première fois j'ai crut que j'allais me faire tuer à coup de fourche si je m'approchais un peu trop d'elle, un vrai calvaire.»

«Vous verrez quand Anabelle vous ramènera son premier petit-ami à la maison si vous ne le menacerez pas d'une mort lente et douloureuse à chaque fois qu'il aura le malheur de vouloir l'embrasser.»

«Mais non, je ne suis pas comme ça.»

Hermione fit semblant de tousser.

«Excusez moi de vous reprendre là dessus Severus, mais je pense que c'est parfaitement votre genre. Et puis avant Ana il y aura Sophie, parce qu'elle ne restera pas indéfiniment cloîtrée à la Résidence.»

«Elle y est très bien à la Résidence.» marmonna l'homme.

«Vous voyez que j'ai raison.» dit Hermione avec un air supérieur.

«Ne vous vantez pas trop, Hermione, vous pourriez le regretter.»

«Et comment ?»

«Je peux vous renvoyer.»

«Quoi ? Non ! Vous... Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !»

«Bien sûr que si, alors ne vous moquez pas trop de moi, ça m'agace au plus haut point.»

«D'accord.»

Hermione décida qu'il était préférable de se taire pour l'instant, alors elle se mit à manger en silence.

Mais quelques minutes après, ce fut Miranda qui l'interpella :

«Dites moi Mademoiselle, quel est votre nom ?»

Ah. La femme lui parlait en français. Bon ce qu'elle venait de lui demander n'était pas compliqué, mais elle aurait sûrement besoin de l'intermédiaire de Rogue par la suite.

«Granger. Hermione Granger.»

«Hermione... Cela sonne plus français même si votre nom de famille dit le contraire. Vous êtes anglaise ?»

Elle se tourna vers Rogue, mais il l'évita, alors elle regarda Sophie pour qu'elle fasse la traduction.

La femme en conclut donc qu'elle était anglaise, alors elle dit à Sophie :

«Sophie ma chère, pourriez vous faire l'intermédiaire entre Melle Granger et moi ?»

«Bien sûr Madame.» accepta Sophie, quand bien même elle n'appréciait pas du tout cette femme.

Pour Miranda, elle n'était que la fille de la bonne et n'était pas digne d'intérêt, alors Dieu qu'elle était hypocrite quand elle l'appelait ''ma chère'' comme si elle la considérait autrement que comme une employée.

«Dites moi Hermione, quelles études avez vous faites ?»

Sophie se chargea de la traduction et Hermione répondit, traduite elle aussi par Sophie.

«Oh, et bien, j'ai juste mon BAC, je ne sais pas vraiment dans quoi m'orienter. Mais en tout cas je sais que je veux travailler avec les enfants.»

«Donc vous n'avez aucune qualification mais mon _gendre_ vous laisse vous occuper d'Anabelle.»

«Je vous entends Miranda. Oui je laisse Hermione s'occuper de **ma** fille parce qu'elle est tout à fait compétente et qu'Ana l'adore.»

«Ce n'est pas une raison, Anabelle n'a que 6 ans, vous ne devriez pas la laisser à n'importe que.»

«Hermione n'est **pas** n'importe qui. Et puis je m'occupe d'Anabelle comme je le souhaite et vous n'avez rien à dire.»

Encore une fois, Miranda jeta un regard noir à son gendre avant de se retourner vers Anabelle :

«Est ce que tu as des bonnes notes à l'école Anabelle ?»

«Mais Mamie, je ne vais pas à l'école, c'est papa qui me fais les cours !»

«Ah parce qu'en plus vous ne la mettez pas à l'école !»

«Elle porte mon nom, et même si ça vous exaspère, je suis connu par mes livres et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit embêter, donc je lui fait l'école à la Résidence.»

«C'est stupide.»

«De toute manière vous ne serez jamais de mon avis Miranda, donc je ne formalise pas du votre.»

Sentant que la situation allait dégénérer entre son gendre et sa femme, Alain dit :

«Bon, ma chérie, si tu allais chercher le plat ?»

«Oui, bonne idée.»

Miranda se leva, et revint quelques minutes après.

Rogue se décomposa quand il fit le plat alors qu'Alain ricanait.

Hermione comprit pourquoi quand la femme posa le plat... Qui contenait du tofu !

«Dieu pourquoi moi ?» marmonna l'écrivain.

«Je vous avez dit qu'elle était dans une période bio.»

«C'est quand même bien ma veine...»

«Qu'avez vous encore Severus ?» demanda la vieille femme.

«C'est ton plat, il n'aime pas le tofu.» expliqua son mari.

«Oh ça m'envoie désolée.» dit sarcastiquement Miranda, décrochant un regard noir de l'homme.

Rogue se servit comme il put en évitant le plus possible le tofu qu'il avait envie d'envoyer brûler en enfer.

Hermione le regarda faire en se retenant de rire ; on dirait un enfant qui triait tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas dans son assiette.

Elle, elle se servit normalement, et le repas continua, rythmé par les piques envoyées par Miranda et Severus.

A la fin du repas, la vieille femme se tourna vers sa petite-fille et lui fit un grand sourire :

«Nous sommes en retard d'un jour, mais ton grand père et moi t'avons acheté un petit cadeau pour ton anniversaire.»

Anabelle lui sourit alors que sa grand-mère partit chercher ledit cadeau.

Elle revint quelques minutes après avec une grande boîte qu'elle donna à Ana.

La fillette s'en saisit et déchira le papier pour tomber sur une magnifique robe tout en velours et en frous-frous, mais aussi une sublime poupée en porcelaine aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux azurs et aux joues roses. Elle s'exclama :

«Oh merci Mamie ! Sophie regarde la poupée elle es un peu comme toi ! Tu ressembles à une poupée ma Sophie chérie.»

«Merci Mademoiselle.» sourit Sophie alors que Miranda marmonnait que sa petite-fille ne devrait pas faire de compliments à une servante.

«Arrête de m'appeler Mademoiselle Sophie !»

«Vous savez bien que je n'y arrive pas.»

«Oui. Je sais.» soupira Ana.

«Bon, Anabelle, dit au revoir à tes grand-parents, nous allons y aller.»

«Oui papa.»

La fillette se leva, fit la bise à ses grand-parents, et ensuite, Hermione et Sophie saluèrent à leur tour les parents d'Adèle, puis Severus serra la main à Alain, mais hésita pour Miranda, est ce qu'il était poli et respectueux et la saluait ou est ce qu'il envoyait promener tous les principes de politesse et partait sans rien lui dire ?

Si Adèle avait été là, elle lui aurait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes, suivit d'un regard noir et d'un signe de menton en direction de sa mère, et il aurait bien été obliger d'aller saluer cette mégère.

Mais Adèle n'était plus là, et elle ne le serait plus jamais, alors il se tourna vers les trois femmes qui partageaient sa vie et leur dit, avec un hochement de tête en direction de la porte.

«On y va.»

Les trois filles obéirent et ils sortirent de la maisons, et s'installèrent dans la voiture.

Une fois là bas, Anabelle demanda :

«Papa, pourquoi est ce que tu n'as pas dit au revoir à Mamie ?»

«Parce que. Je n'avais pas envie.»

«Ce n'est pas poli.»

«Je le sais.»

«Et tu l'as fait quand même !»

«Oui. Maintenant tu me laisses tranquille Anabelle, tu n'es pas ma mère.»

«Pourquoi on ne va jamais la voir ta mère d'abord ?»

«J'ai mes raisons. Maintenant tu te tais sinon tu es privée de la si jolie poupée que tes grand-parents t'ont offerte.»

Ana ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi son papa s'énervait, mais Hermione en avait une idée ; ils avaient été chez les parents de sa femme, et elle avait bien vu qu'il y avait des photos d'elle là bas ; il avait reconnu que c'était la femme de Rogue parce que la ressemblance avec Anabelle était flagrante.

Sophie avait comprit aussi, alors elle chuchota à la fillette :

«N'embêtez pas votre père Mademoiselle, je vous en prie.»

Nana acquiesça ; elle ne voulait pas désobéir à Sophie, alors elle allait se taire, mais elle voulait quand même savoir ce que son papa avait !

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Question de fin de chap :

-Vous les trouvez comment les beaux parents ?

-J'ai bien aimé écrire les scènes avec les piques de Severus et Miranda, elles vous ont plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	13. Fin de vacances, et la lettre

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : _Ouais, Miranda elle est vraiment froide, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle le rende responsable de la mort d'Adèle, c'est juste qu'elle n'a jamais pu l'encadrer. Oui bien sûr la relation Hermione/Severus va évoluer ^^_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Fin de vacances, et la lettre à l'arrivée.

Le reste du séjour des Rogue et d'Hermione en France c'était plutôt bien passé et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour du départ.

En les quelques jours qui venaient de passé, l'écrivain et Hermione s'étaient encore rapprochés, en partie grâce au ''plans'' d'Anabelle qui consistait à les laisser seul dans une pièce et à déserter pour qu'ils puissent parler -ou plus dans les espérance d'Ana- tranquillement.

Donc Rogue et la nourrice de sa fille restaient de plus en plus ensemble à discuter, et une certaine tension sexuelle qui ne disait rien de bon à aucun des deux partis commençait à se créer.

L'homme aimait de plus en plus se réveiller tôt pour pouvoir avoir tout le loisir de parler plusieurs minutes voir heures avec une Hermione en chemise de nuit, chose assez plaisante pour l'homme.

Et Hermione... et bien elle aimait de plus en plus la présence de l'homme le matin comme ça, c'était devenu un petit rituel entre eux, de se retrouver au lever du jour avec une tasse de thé dans la main et des choses à se raconter.

Et ce matin, comme à l'habitude, ils étaient dans la cuisine, appuyés contre le plan de travail, mais les boisons avaient changé ; et bien oui, ils rentraient aujourd'hui il fallait finir ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo ! Alors Rogue se retrouvait avec une bière et Hermione avec du thé glacé.

D'ailleurs, la vue de l'homme avec la bouteille de bière à la main troublait fortement Hermione.

«C'est étrange de vous voir boire de l'alcool.»

«Pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois depuis le début des vacances.»

«Oui mais... d'habitude c'était la journée, j'étais pas spécialement avec vous. Là c'est bizarre.»

«Il vous en faut peu pour être troublée.»

«C'est vous qui me troublez.»

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle se mit à rougir fortement alors que Rogue la regardait.

«C'est moi qui vous trouble, ah oui ?»

La brunette acquiesça alors que l'homme se rapprochait d'elle, la faisant rougir encore plus.

Il posa ses mains sur le plan de travail derrière elle, emprisonnant le corps de la jeune femme entre ses bras.

Hermione sentit son souffle s'accélérer, est ce qu'il allait vraiment faire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il allait faire et qu'intérieurement elle attendait qu'il fasse depuis des jours à savoir l'embrasser, encore, sans lui dire que c'était une erreur cette fois ?

Elle plongea son regard dans celui ébène de l'homme et réussit à lire la réponse à sa question ; il en avait aussi envie qu'elle.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de l'homme sur les siennes et elle ferma les yeux. Dieu que c'était bon.

Inconsciemment elle écarta les lèvres, invitant Rogue à approfondir le baiser, et il ne se fit pas prier pour le faire.

Quand leurs langues se touchèrent, Hermione se sentit fondre encore plus, si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait se transformer en guimauve.

Lorsque Rogue se recula, elle gémit de frustration, elle voulait qu'il continue à l'embrasser, encore et encore, et d'ailleurs ce petit bruit fit sourire l'homme même si il était sûrement bien plus frustré qu'elle, et à un autre niveau -ce que la jeune femme ne devait surtout pas remarquer, bien sûr.

Alors il devait remédier à ça. Penser à quelque chose de dégoûter, pas au joli spécimen à quelques centimètres, penser à quelque chose de dégoûtant... Mirande, voilà, c'est très bien Miranda. Penser à Miaranda en maillot de bain, penser à Miranda en maillot de bain, penser à... voilà. Finalement, sa belle-mère pouvait être utile pour calmer ses ardeurs.

Il se remit à regarder Hermione... Dieu qu'elle était belle en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, les joues rosies et les yeux emplis d'un désir nouveau.

Il avait encore envie de l'embrasser... mais est ce qu'il cédait à la tentation ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'y réfléchir parce que la brune avait prit les devant, elle venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, plus passionnément, et Hermione osa même passer ses mains autour du cou de Rogue alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

«Vous êtes belle, Hermione. souffla l'homme quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent une nouvelle fois.»

Tout ce qu'elle réussit à répondre fut un ''Merci'' bredouillé.

Elle était tellement adorable cette jeune femme, même si elle avait une tendance agaçante à rougir, elle ne devait pas avoir eut beaucoup de petits-amis.

Le regard de Rogue brûlait la peau d'Hermione et elle se sentit rougir encore plus, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête, c'était ridicule de rougir comme ça.

«Vous... Vous pouvez arrêter de me regarder comme ça, ça me gène.»

«Comme vous voudrez.»

Il détourna un peu son regard, se contentant de regarder son visage.

La question qu'Hermione se posait maintenant était si ces baisers n'étaient que le résultat de leur intermède en France, ou si il pourrait y en avoir d'autres une fois à la Résidence.

Est ce que Rogue ressentait quelque chose pour elle, même juste du désir physique ça lui suffisait, ou si il l'avait embrassée juste pour... l'embrasser.

Et est ce qu'il allait dire que c'était une erreur ? Ou tout nier en bloc ou est ce qu'il allait assumer ?

Elle n'en savait rien, elle avait la tête pleine de questions, mais certaines lui échappèrent :

«Est ce que vous allez accepter l'idée de m'avoir embrassé cette fois ou est ce que comme la dernière fois vous allez dire que vous vous êtes emporté ? Et est ce que c'est juste une folie de vacances ou est ce qu'il y a moyen que vous m'embrassiez encore une fois revenus en Angleterre ?»

«A la Résidence vous serez mon employée, mais rien ne dis que je ne puis vous accorder une faveur une fois vos heures de travail terminées. Mais pour cela, il faudra que vous restiez dormir là bas.»

Hermione sentit son cœur se gonfler d'un espoir qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, l'espoir d'obtenir un baiser, un effleurement, une caresse d'un homme. Jamais elle n'avait eu envie de quoi que ce soit de charnel avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé, et là... Avec Rogue, c'était différent... elle aimait sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains sur sa peau, elle aimait entendre sa voix, elle avait adoré qu'il lui dise qu'il la trouvait belle, elle aimait être seule en sa compagnie, même sans rien dire elle était bien, et c'était vraiment étrange pour elle, ces sentiments.

Rogue, lui, savait qu'il désirait la jeune femme, c'était certain, la réaction de son corps quand il avait embrassé Hermione le prouvait bien. Et ça lui faisait bizarre parce que la seule femme qui ai jamais réussi à lui faire la désirer temps en un seul baiser, c'était Adèle, et ça, ça le troublait beaucoup, comment cette gamine qui n'était dans sa vie que depuis à peu près un mois pouvait avoir autant d'effet sur lui que sa femme qu'il a aimé des années durant ?!

Bref, ils en étaient tous les deux au même point : troublés.

Hermione qui commençait à être gênée dit :

«Vous devriez peut être... vous reculer... si Ana arrive... elle va se faire des idées, encore.»

«Vous avez raison.» soupira l'homme avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise à un bon mètre d'Hermione.

«C'est plus raisonnable.»

«Hum.»

Hermione voyait bien qu'il était contrariée, elle l'était aussi, mais bon.

«C'est mieux si Anabelle n'a pas vent de ce que nous venons de dire et faire, c'est mieux pour nous.»

«Je sais. Mais j'ai envie de vous embrasser Hermione.»

«On dirait un enfant capricieux. Mais moi aussi.»

Elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel il ne répondit pas, évidemment.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Hermione dit :

«Est ce que je peux allez dans la piscine, une dernière fois avant de retrouver le sublime temps de notre belle Angleterre.»

«Si vous voulez.»

«Merci.»

Elle lui sourit encore une fois en avalant le reste de sa boisson, puis, elle jeta la bouteille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain proche de sa chambre ; elle y avait laissé son maillot de bain.

Elle l'enfila, puis attacha rapidement ses cheveux et s'en alla, pour aller dehors.

La brune sauta rapidement dans la piscine, se moquant bien qu'il soit 7 heures du matin et que l'eau était froide ; elle devait en profiter un peu avant de retourner à l'enfermement de la Résidence.

De l'intérieur de la maison, Severus la regardait faire, un léger sourire au lèvres, en pensant à la situation ; il avait envie d'elle c'était sûr et certain, mais est ce que ça n'était que de l'envie physique ou est ce qu'il y avait autre chose, peut être un peu de sentiments ? Il n'en savait rien. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas la jeune femme d'amour comme il avait aimé Adèle, qu'il l'aimait différemment, mais comment ? Est ce que c'était juste comme une fille avec qui il voudrait bien s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair ou est ce que c'était plus que ça ?

Il était perdu... cette gamine le perdait. Enfin non, ce n'étais pas une gamine, c'était une femme ; après tout, elle allait avoir 19 ans, elle était majeure. Dieu le voilà qui se mettait à se justifier de ressentir des choses étranges pour une jeune femme, il n'allait vraiment plus bien.

Il sursauta en sentant une présence dans son dos.

«Sophie tu m'as fait peur !» s'exclama t-il en se retournant.

«Désolée. Vous admiriez le paysage ?» demanda la blonde avec un sourire en désignant Hermione des yeux.

«On peut dire ça.»

«Et il est plaisant le paysage ?»

«Assez oui.»

Sophie sourit un peu plus en se plaçant à coté de l'homme.

«Vous savez, je crois vraiment que vous plaisez et Hermione et qu'elle vous plaît mais que vous ne voulez pas vous l'avouer. Vous parce que vous gardez des sentiments pour Madame et Hermione pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison, peut être parce que vous êtes son patron. Après ce n'est que mon avis, mais il y a sûrement un fond de vérité dans mes paroles.»

«Peut être. Bon, tu veux bien aller réveiller Ana, il faut qu'on soit à l'aéroport à 9 heures.»

«Tout de suite.»

Et la blonde s'en alla, pour faire ce que l'homme lui avait demandé.

Rogue, lui, continuait de regarder Hermione, rajoutant les paroles de Sophie à ses pensées ; est ce qu'il se voilait la face parce qu'au fond de lui il avait toujours de l'attachement pour Adèle ?

Parce que le fait qu'il avait encore de l'attachement pour Adèle était certain. Ce n'était plus de l'amour parce qu'en deux ans l'amour s'efface peu à peu, mais il était toujours très attaché à elle, c'était la première femme de sa vie, son premier amour, celle qui l'avait épousé et qui lui avait donné une fille, c'était... Adèle, il ne pouvait pas dire autre chose.

Il se secoua la tête, si il pensait trop longtemps à sa femme il allait retomber dans les mauvais souvenirs et il ne voulait pas ça, il ne voulait surtout pas s'en vouloir d'avoir embrasser Hermione à cause d'Adèle parce qu'au moment où ça s'était fait, il le voulait vraiment, et même maintenant, il ne dirait pas non à recommencer, alors il ne devait pas culpabiliser, après tout, Adèle était... morte, elle ne pouvait plus lui en vouloir.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il la trompait, elle n'était plus là, donc il avait le droit d'avoir du désir pour une autre femme.

Il secoua la tête, il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser quelques minutes sinon il allait surchauffer.

Heureusement pour lui, Anabelle arriva au salon à ce moment là, l'air triste.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur :

«Qu'est ce que tu as mon Anabelle ?»

«Je n'ai pas envie de partir papa.»

«Il le faut pourtant, on ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment.»

«J'aimerais bien. Tu es plus gentil avec Hermione ici.»

Il soupira, il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Ana allait en venir à Hermione.

«Anabelle... C'est pas parce qu'on rentre en Angleterre que tout va changer, j'apprécie plus Hermione que lorsque nous sommes partis parce qu'on vient de passer une semaine et demi à vivre au même endroit toute la journée, donc c'est normal que je sois plus gentil avec elle.»

«Oui mais quand même, j'aime mieux être ici que chez nous. Et puis au moins ici j'ai le droit de sortir un peu alors qu'à la maison non.»

«Je sais que ça t'embête Anabelle, mais c'est comme ça, on doit rentrer.»

La petite soupira, et lança la dernière chose qui faisait qu'elle voulait rester ici :

«Au moins, dans cette maison là, il y a des souvenirs de maman, alors qu'à la Résidence, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé»

«Oh Ana... C'est juste que... ta maman elle me manque beaucoup, et ça me rend très triste de voir des souvenirs d'elle alors je préfère l'éviter.»

«Mais une photo ce n'est rien... juste un photo... laisse moi en prendre une, s'il te plaît papa.»

Il soupira, mais les yeux larmoyant d'Anabelle le blessaient, alors il dit :

«C'est d'accord. Mais une seule photo Nana.»

«Promis. Merci papa.»

«De rien.»

Il sourit en regardant Ana partir à la recherche d'une photo qui lui plairait, puis il pensait que lui aussi avait prit une photo, celle de sa femme qui riait aux éclats qu'il avait prit dans la pièce où il entreposait les souvenirs -et là où était partie Ana sûrement.

OoOoOoO

Quelques heures plus tard.

Les Rogue et Hermione avaient enfin -ou déjà tout dépend du point de vu- quitté la maison de vacances et venaient d'arriver à la Résidence.

Severus et Sophie débarrassaient et rangeait les valises alors qu'Hermione allait coucher Anabelle qui s'était endormie, quand bien même il était encore très tôt, la fillette était fatiguée.

Une fois tout cela fait, Rogue alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil alors que Sophie allait à la boîte au lettre, en une semaine et demi, elle devait bien s'être remplie.

Elle prit les enveloppes qui s'y trouvaient et les regarda tout en marchant vers Severus :

«Facture, facture, oh non encore !»

«Quoi ?» demanda Rogue

«Encore une lettre du studio pour adapter l'un de vos livres.»

Il soupira.

«Donne, je vais voir quel roman il proposent cette fois.»

«Tenez.»

Rogue prit la l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit, et se mit à lire. Sophie lui demanda :

«Alors, qu'est ce qu'ils veulent cette fois ?»

« _'Tout pour que ça cesse'_ _»_

«Mais ils sont fous de vouloir adapter ça !»

«Moi ça me plaît.»

Sophie le dévisagea, puis soupira :

«J'avais oublié que vous aviez un cerveau étrange.»

«Merci du compliment.»

«C'est vrai. Pourquoi est ce que ça vous plaît l'idée d'une adaptation cinématographique de ce livre ?»

«Je l'adore ce bouquin, et une version film pourrait être vraiment pas mal.»

«Alors vous allez accepter ?»

«Et bien ça se pourrait... si les studios acceptent mes exigences.»

«Quels exigences ?»

«Je veux que Nana interprète Clarisse, et Hermione Kaithleen.»

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Questions de fin de chapitre :

-Il y a eut deux bisous là, et qui ne sont pas qualifiés comme des erreurs, qu'en pensez vous ?

-Ils ont un peu de mal avec leurs sentiments Hermione et Severus, non ?

-Et un film avec Hermione en actrice principale à venir, vous croyez que ça va vraiment se faire ou pas ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	14. M-Moi ?

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici.

 **Ah, et est ce que par le plus grand des hasards j'aurais quelqu'un qui accepterait de jouer la bêta pour cette histoire ?**

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : _Et bien merci, je sais que l'idée su film est étrange, mais il va avoir son importance, le film. Pour le nombre de chapitre j'en ai aucune idée, je sais comment ça se fini, je sais vaguement ce que je vais mettre dans les chapitres à venir, mais je ne peux pas te dire leur nombre, désolée._

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

M-Moi ?

 _«Je veux que Nana interprète Clarisse, et Hermione Kaithleen.»_

Une expression de surprise prit place sur le visage de Sophie.

«Mais... Pourquoi elles ?»

«Anabelle **est** Clarisse. Et pour Hermione... Elle ressemble beaucoup à l'idée que je me fais de Kaithleen, donc si ce studio veut adapter mon bouquin, ils devront les prendre elles.»

«Et qui vous dit qu'elles elles seront d'accord ? Bon, Mademoiselle le sera puisqu'elle pourrait enfin sortir de la Résidence et qu'elle est très fière de vous quant à vos livres, mais Hermione ? Elle a dit qu'elle voulait travailler avec les enfants, pas tourner un film. Et puis Kaithleen... C'est un rôle difficile.»

«Je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera.»

«Et bien pas moi.»

Rogue remarqua avec un sourire que ces petites vacances avaient vraiment fait du bien à Sophie qui commençait un peu plus à se considérer comme sa fille ; avant, elle n'aurait jamais osé lui tenir tête aussi longtemps la blondinette.

«Je saurais trouver des arguments.» termina l'homme en pensant au genre de délicieux arguments dont il pourrait user.

«Hum. Vous verrez bien.»

«Voir quoi ?» interrogea Hermione qui venait d'arriver.

«Ah, justement, c'est à vous que je dois parler Hermione. Venez donc avec moi au petit salon.»

«Euh... D'accord.»

Rogue se leva de son fauteuil, et marcha en direction du petit salon, suivit par Hermione.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir, puis lui demanda, en ouvrant une petite armoire qui cachait un mini-bar :

«Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Whisky ? Vin ?»

«Oh, rien de tout ça, je... je ne bois pas trop d'alcool, vous n'avez rien de non-alcoolisé ?»

«Non, rien, si je viens ici ce n'est pas pour en ressortir tout à fait sobre.»

«Oh d'accord. Mais que voulez vous ?»

«J'ai reçu une lettre» dit il en s'asseyant, les jambes croisées et un verre de Whisky à la main. «Une lettre d'un studio qui veut adapter l'un de mes livres.»

«Lequel ?»

« _Tout pour que ça cesse_ »

Elle grimaça un peu.

«Il ne sera sûrement pas tout public ce film. Du moins si vous acceptez.»

«Je pense accepter, mais à certaines conditions.»

«Quelles sont elles ?»

«Que j'ai le choix sur les actrice de Clarisse et Kaithleen.»

«Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué, si ces studios veulent vraiment adapter votre roman ils accepteront.»

«Le problème était que les personnes que je veux ne sont aucunement qualifiées pour être actrices.»

Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle sentait que la suite n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

«Développez.»

«La personne que je veux pour Kait, c'est vous, Hermione.»

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent avant qu'elle ne bégaie :

«M-Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Je... Je suis juste Hermione... Pourquoi vous voudriez de moi pour un personnage aussi important dans une œuvre que Kaithleen ?!»

«Vous êtes fascinante Hermione... vous m'intriguez vraiment... et j'ai nombre de raison de vouloir que vous portiez Kaithleen à l'écran.»

Elle rougit au début de la phrase de Rogue, avant de demander, toujours aussi choquée :

«Et quelles sont elles, ces raisons ?»

«Je ne veux pas que ce soit une actrice qui l'interprète, parce que je décris Kaithleen comme une fille banale, simple, nature, alors une actrice sur maquillée ne serait vraiment pas appropriée, vous correspondez mieux, vous vous fichez assez de votre apparence, vous vous maquillez à peine, et j'aime ça, si une femme se cache derrière du maquillage, c'est qu'elle se sent laide, alors vous au moins, vous êtes au naturel, comme Kait. Et puis vous avez son caractère, intelligente mais avec tendance à se laisser emporter par sa passion si elle est trop importante.»

«Emporter par ma passion ?»

«Oh oui, et ça je peux vous le prouver.» dit l'homme avec un sourire en se levant.

Il s'approcha d'elle ; posa doucement sa main sur la nuque d'Hermione, et captura rapidement ses lèvres, lui coupant le souffle au passage.

Mais son manque de souffle n'était que factice pour la jeune femme comparé au bien-être que le baiser de l'écrivain lui apportait.

La langue de Severus s'insinua entre ses lèvres et elle se sentit fondre, comme le matin même.

Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de Rogue en se levant, pour coller un peu plus son corps au sien, elle aimait vraiment ces contacts purement charnels avec l'homme alors qu'elle n'en avait jamais souhaité tant avec un autre.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent l'une le l'autre, elle collant son front à celui de Rogue, et tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque régulier ce qui était assez difficile avec la délicieuse odeur de l'homme lui emplissant les narines à chaque respiration.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et murmura :

«Vous voyez, j'ai raison, vous vous laissez emporter par votre passion.»

«Effectivement.» sourit-elle.

«Mais je ne vous ai pas embrassée que pour vous clouer le bec, j'en mourrais d'envie depuis ce matin.»

«Je vais vous avouer une chose, moi aussi.»

Ils se sourirent, et Hermione eut chaud au cœur de cette complicité nouvelle qui naissait entre elle et l'homme, une complicité qui leur permettait de s'embrasser sans pudeur, de s'aimer charnellement sans gêne aucune même si elle n'était pas prête à s'offrir à lui toute entière, leur ''relation'' n'était que trop fraîche pour cela, il lui faudrait du temps avant d'accepter ça, et des sentiments aussi.

«Mais donc, Hermione, acceptez vous ma proposition.»

«Euh... Et bien... C'est... c'est vraiment formidable ce que vous me proposez, mais... pourquoi les producteurs accepteraient qu'une personne non qualifiée comme moi joue dans un tel film.»

«Parce que c'est leur seule solution pour adapter le livre, et vu qu'ils m'agacent avec ça depuis des mois, ils seront forcément d'accord.»

«Et bien dans ce cas... si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment, je suis d'accord, je préviendrais mes parents en même temps que je leur dirai que je reste vivre ici quelques temps.»

«Ils ne vont d'opposer à rien ?»

«Ils sont compréhensifs, et puis... je suis majeure, faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie.»

«Bien, dans ce cas, il faut que j'aille voir Nana maintenant.»

«Vous ne voulez pas qu'elle fasse Clarisse quand même ?!»

«Bien sûr que si.»

«Mais... la scène avec Clarisse et l'une des plus dure du livre !»

«Elle sera présente sur le tournage et ira voir le film quand il sortira, donc qu'elle joue ou qu'elle voit la scène de Clarisse, c'est la même chose.»

«Vous êtes fou.»

«Mais non, et puis je suis certain que ça va lui plaire, à Anabelle.»

Hermione ne répliqua pas, elle ne pouvait pas le contrer là dessus, c'était vrai que la fillette allait être enchantée de cela.

L'homme quitta la pièce, lui faisant signe d'en faire de même, alors elle le suivit hors du petit salon.

C'est lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon qu'ils se séparèrent ; Rogue partant à la recherche d'Anabelle et Hermione allant voir Sophie pour discuter.

Elle s'assit à côté de la blonde qui lui demanda:

«As-tu accepté ? L'idée farfelue de Monsieur.»

«Oui.»

Sophie tourna rapidement la tête vers elle, étonnée.

«Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu voudrais.»

«Et bien... c'est juste génialissime ce qu'il m'a proposé, je ne pouvais pas refuser.»

«C'est un rôle difficile, tu te souviens quand même de tout ce que Kaithleen doit endurer.»

«Oui mais... en fait c'est juste follement excitant de me dire que je vais peut être jouer dans une adaptation d'un livre que j'ai adoré lire et relire.»

«Je n'aurais quand même pas crut que tu accepterais, Monsieur a vraiment dû avoir de très bons arguments.»

Face au rougissement soudain d'Hermione, Sophie sourit et demanda :

«Qu'étaient donc les ''arguments'' de Monsieur ?»

«Ca ne te regarde pas !» s'exclama Hermione, très gênée et encore plus rouge.

«Oh allez Hermione, tu peux me dire, on est amies, non ?»

«Oui mais... c'est privé.»

«Rien n'est privé dans cette maison, allez, s'il te plaît»

«Non... Severus va m'en vouloir.»

«Aaaah donc il s'est vraiment passé un truc intéressant. Vous vous êtes ré-embrassés ?»

«Non...»

Mais ses joues couleurs pivoine n'aidaient vraiment pas, et le sourire de Sophie s'accentua.

«Mais c'est vraiment intéressant ça... Ce n'était pas une erreur cette fois ?»

«Non...»

Hermione n'osait même plus regardait Sophie dans les yeux alors que la blonde, elle était très amusée.

«Tu n'as pas à être gênée ou à avoir honte, depuis le temps que je me demande quand ça allait arriver, je suis bien contente.»

«Oh arrête Sophie. Et puis on est pas ensemble, avec Severus... c'est juste du physique parce que... c'est juste... trop bon quand il m'embrasse.»

Sophie aurait voulu éclater de rire face à la gêne d'Hermione, mais se retint, par respect par son amie.

«Ah oui ? C'est comment ?»

«Sophie !»

«Et bien quoi ? Je me renseigne c'est tout.»

«Et bien va te renseigner ailleurs.»

«Tu veux que j'aille demander à Monsieur ?»

«Non ! Non, surtout pas Sophie, je t'en prie.»

«D'accord.» rit la blonde alors que Rogue arrivait.

Il regarda Hermione et dit :

«Nana est d'accord, j'ai appelé, on a rendez-vous après-demain, pour voir ce que vous valez.»

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a put ?

Question de fin de chap :

-Il a un drôle de moyen de persuasion Severus, nan ? X)

Bizzz Daelyaa


	15. Faire ses preuves, mais comment ?

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

 **C'est une honte ! J'ai oublié que j'avais cette histoire à updater hier désolééééée**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : _Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Hermione c'est un peu normal qu'elle soit gênée non ? Et pour le rendez-vous, c'est tout de suite !_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Faire ses preuves, mais comment ?

Le lendemain après-midi, un peu avant l'heure où Hermione et Severus devaient partir pour le studio de production, la brunette était assise dans un sofa, les jambes croisées, et visiblement assez angoissée, avec Sophie à côté d'elle.

«Et si ils trouvent que je ne conviens pas ? C'est une énorme opportunité que Severus m'a offerte mais peut être que les gens de là bas vont refuser. Je vais me ridiculiser. Et Severus va même le rappeler pendant des semaines si je me ridiculise c'est certain.

«Mais non, et puis arrête de stresser, c'est ça qui te ferras rater.»

«Mais je peux pas !»

Sophie se moqua gentiment de l'anxiété de la jeune femme alors que Rogue arrivait dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit :

«Venez Hermione, il va être l'heure.»

Elle acquiesça en se levant, toujours aussi stressée, et suivi l'homme en dehors de la maison, jusqu'à la voiture.

Quand il démarra, elle fit monter sa main à sa bouche et commença à se ronger les ongles, ce qui en quelques secondes seulement, énerva l'homme.

«Hermione cessez d'être stressée comme vous l'êtes, vous n'allez pas à une cérémonie officielle ou je ne sais quoi.E n plus votre place pour le film est assurée, donc cessez de martyrisez vos pauvres ongles.»

«Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis comme ça depuis ce matin.»

Rogue soupira avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de la radio, et de mettre un CD marche. C'était une musique douce, une musique d'ambiance. Il expliqua :

«Ecoutez ça, et détendez vous. Fermez les yeux et imaginez vous dans une clairière avec de l'eau coulant d'une petite cascade derrière vous.»

«C'est relaxant ?» demanda la brunette, sans pour autant obéir.

«Extrêmement. C'est Adèle qui me disait de faire ça quand je stressait pour un de mes bouquins quelconque. Allez y, ça marche.»

«Vous êtes sûr ?»

«Oui. Alors taisez vous et faites.»

«Pas besoin de me donner d'ordres non plus.» marmonna la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

«Je suis votre patron j'en ai parfaitement le droit.»

«Je ne m'occupe pas d'Ana présentement.» rétorqua la brune en se demandant comment elle pourrait se calmer si ils continuer de se chamailler comme des enfants.

«Mais vous êtes dans vos heures de travail. Alors taisez vous ou je vous retire de l'argent de votre salaire puisque vous ' _ne vous occupez pas d'Ana présentement'_ »

Elle marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas avant de tâcher de réussir l'exercice de Rogue, peut être qu'en se concentrant sur ça elle arrêterait de penser à son rendez vous.

Alors elle se mit à imaginer une clairière comme l'homme l'avait conseillé ; elle se vit allongée dans de l'herbe fraîche, à l'ombre d'un arbre, et avec un petit lac derrière elle, où s'écoulait de l'eau au rythme de la chanson.

Elle posa ses mains sur son ventre et laissa sa respiration s'apaiser en même temps que son esprit.

Et puis ensuite, au dessus de la douce mélodie qui passait dans la voiture, elle entendit un fredonnement assez agréable et qui accompagnait bien la musique et qui l'apaisait encore plus, elle aurait presque pu s'endormir tant elle était calme et reposée.

Il faudrait qu'elle demande le nom de l'enregistrement à Rogue, pour les jours où elle aurait besoin de se calmer.

Elle se laissa bercer par la musique et le fredonnement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se coupe brutalement et qu'elle sursaute, comme si elle se réveillait pendant un rêve, ce qui était le cas, en quelque sorte.

La jeune femme regarda Rogue qui lui dit :

«Nous sommes arrivés.»

«Ah. Oh. D'accord. Il dure si longtemps que ça votre morceaux ?»

«Je l'ai passé plusieurs fois.»

«Et les fredonnements ?»

«Ca c'était moi. Adèle aussi fredonnait des paroles quand je me laissais emporter par la musique, et je sais que ça détend encore plus, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire ça. Et puis chercher des paroles à chanter occupe l'esprit.»

«Et qu'est ce que vous avez chanté ? Je n'ai pas compris les paroles.»

«C'est normal, c'est une chanson française, une des préférée si ce n'est sa préférée. Si vous intéresse, et même si cous ne comprendrez sûrement pas toutes les paroles, ça s'appelle _Dernière Danse_ de _Kyo*_ très belle chanson au passage. Si cela vous prend d'écouter, je pourrais vous expliquer les paroles, moi ou Sophie.»

«D'accord.»

«Bon, allez, maintenant, nous y allons.»

La brune soupira.

«J'ai vraiment peur.»

«Vous n'en avez pas le besoin. Allez.» dit Rogue en sortant de la voiture.

Hermione soupira encore, avant d'en faire de même.

L'homme marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bâtiment où ils devaient se rendre, suivi de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, une secrétaire leur demanda :

«Bonjour, vous avez rendez-vous ?»

«Avec un certain Marc Allen.»

«Oh, vous êtes Severus Rogue c'est ça, l'écrivain, vous venez pour l'adaptation.»

«En quelque sorte.»

«D'accord et bien, asseyez vous là, je vais prévenir Monsieur Allen que vous êtes arrivé.» dit la secrétaire en montrant des chaises qui faisaient office de salle d'attente.

Severus acquiesça et alla s'installer là, avec Hermione... qui recommençait à ronger ses ongles !

«Bon Granger maintenant vous cessez de vous ronger les ongles ou je vous attache les mains dans le dos !»

Elle le fusilla du regard, avant de faire tomber mollement sa main le long de son corps.

«Ne me regardez pas comme ça, Hermione, vous ne me faites aucunement peur.»

«Vous non plus.»

«Mais bien sûr.»

«Ne me croyez pas si vous voulez. Je n'ai pas peur de vous.»

«Je n'en ai pas spécialement de vous inspirer de la peur, vous savez.»

«Ah oui, et quoi alors ?»

«Quelque chose que je ne prononcerais pas à haute voix pour que vous ne vous mettiez pas à rougir comme une imbécile.»

«Merci du compliment.» marmonna la brune.

A ce moment là, un homme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, aux cheveux bruns légèrement striés de gris et aux yeux bleus arriva dans la pièce et se présenta devant Severus et Hermione.

«Ah, je vous attendais. Marc Allen, c'est moi qui vous ai contacté, Mr Rogue.»

«Enchanté.» dit Rogue d'un ton froid en se levant, intimant Hermione d'en faire de même.

La brunette salua poliment et rapidement l'homme avant qu'il ne leur fasse signe de les suivre, ce qu'ils firent. L'homme les conduit jusqu'à un bureau à la décoration assez moderne, remplit d'affiches de films .

Il invita Hermione et Severus à s'asseoir, avant de lui même s'installer, de l'autre côté du bureau.

Il croisa ses doigts en se penchant un peu sur le bureau, pour se rapproché des personnes qu'il recevait avant de demander :

«Donc. Monsieur Rogue, lorsque nous vous avons envoyé un courrier pour vous demander l'adaptation d'un de vos romans pour la énième fois, vous avec accepté à la condition que votre enfant et la jeune femme ici présente aient des rôles. Pourquoi ? Pour votre fille je peux le comprendre, mais pour cette demoiselle.»

«Tout simplement parce que le personnage de Kaithleen n'est pas n'importe qui et que je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit incarnée par n'importe qui. Je ne voulais pas non plus d'une de vos actrice sur-maquillé dont presque personne n'a jamais vu le vrai visage, pour Katihleen, il faut quelqu'un de naturel, et la personne parfaite pour ce rôle, c'est Miss Granger. Et puis de toute manière si vous voulez votre adaptation vous n'avez pas le choix d'accepter.»

«Le problème, Monsieur, c'est qu'il y a deux personnages principaux qui sont omniprésent dans votre histoire, et que le personnage de Kaithleen en fait partie, donc comprenez que devoir prendre une personne qui n'a aucune expérience dans le domaine du cinéma est assez dérangeant.»

«Mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Et puis Miss Granger est un couteau-suisse. Et elle apprend vite, vous n'aurez pas de mal à lui expliquer ce qu'elle doit faire, comment se comporter. Je suis certain qu'elle sera parfaite.»

Marc Allen soupira.

«Bon, et bien puisque je n'ai pas le choix... Miss Granger, vous pourriez me jouer une scène, tenez, celle ci, au tout début.» dit l'homme en lui tendant le roman.

«Laquelle voulez vous, quand Kait se retrouve dans la 'salle de jeu' d'Alex ?»

«Celle là même. Mais pas tout, simplement les quelques premières répliques, celles ci ne changeront pas dans l'adaptation.»

«D'accord. Alors...» elle lui rendit le livre, attirant un regard interrogateur. «Donnez moi la réplique, j'aime beaucoup cette scène et la connais presque par coeur à force de la lire, je devrais me débrouiller.»

«Oh. Euh. Très bien.» dit le producteur, surpris, alors que Rogue avait un petit sourire, Hermione allait clouer le bec Marc Allen en quelques secondes, c'était certain.

Elle se leva, et attendit que l'homme commence à parler pour dire sa partie, et elle réussi à merveille, aussi bien à réciter qu'à avoir les attitudes de Kaithleen, ce qui, on peut le dire, avait bluffé Allen et Rogue.

Allen par le talent de cette gamine qui n'avait aucune expérience et Rogue parce qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione jouer Kaithleen, mais qu'il avait vu Kaithleen, la jeune femme s'était comportée exactement comme il avait imaginé son personnage, c'en était perturbant.

Allen bafouilla :

«Oh... Euh... Félicitation Miss Granger... vous êtes parfaite, vraiment.»

«Merci.» rougit la brunette.

«C'est la vérité. Monsieur Rogue, vous avez d'autres demandes ?»

«Hum... Non, pas vraiment, mais choisissez bien l'acteur d'Alexandre, il faut quelqu'un à l'apparence froide, au regard calculateur, ne me prenez pas un gamin juste parce qu'il a une belle gueule, ça ne me dérange pas que l'acteur plaise, mais ne le choisissez pas que pour ça.»

«D'accord. Donc j'ai votre autorisation pour adapter le roman ?»

«Oui.»

«Alors signez ça, pour officialiser.»

Rogue acquiesça en prenant un stylo et les papiers que l'homme lui tendait. Il les prit et signa, avant de lui rendre sa paperasse.

«Bon, vous n'avez plus rien à demander, je peux m'en aller ?»

«Non, rien d'autre. Au revoir Monsieur Rogue. Miss Granger.» salua Allen en se levant pour leur serrer la mains.

Ils se saluèrent poliment avant que Severus et Hermione ne quitte les lieux, un gros poids se retirant des épaules d'Hermione.

«J'ai réussi !» s'exclama t-elle en entrant dans la voiture.

«Oh oui vous avez réussi, vous avez même été brillante.»

«Ah oui, vous trouvez ?» demanda la brune, flattée et étonnée.

«Oh oui.» répliqua Rogue en démarrant la voiture. «J'ai vraiment devant mes yeux l'image que je me faisais de Kaithleen.»

«Wahou... et bien... merci.»

«De rien, c'est sincère.»

Elle rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux, gênée du compliment. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle demanda :

«Au fait, est ce que vous pouvez me donner le nom du morceau que vous avez passé tout à l'heure.»

«En rentrant vous viendrez avec moi dans mon bureau, je l'ai dans mon ordi.»

«Parce que vous téléchargez vous ?»

«Bien sûr, comme tout le monde.

«Alors que vous publiez des livres et que si ils sont téléchargez vous ne touchez aucun bénéfice ? Etrange...»

«Je n'écris pas pour l'argent, et puis c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité sachant que vous avez téléchargé de mes livres.»

«C'est vrai.» rit doucement Hermione.

Rogue décida de plaisanter un peu, il était bien plus à l'aise qu'avant avec cette gamine, et encore une fois, il en avait peur, parce que les seules pesonnes avec lesquelles ils s'était jamais permis de plaisanter étaient ses enfants et... Adèle. Et maintenant Hermione, elle avait vraiment quelque chose de spécial cette jeune femme, quelque chose qui faisait qu'il se sentait bien avec elle, même quand ils ne faisaient que parler, mais encore plus si elle le laissait l'embrasser.

«Vous vous rendez compte que si un jour je ne gagne plus d'argent et que je me retrouve à faire la manche avec Sophie et Ana ça sera votre faute.»

Cette fois, Hermione éclata d'un rire haut et clair alors que Rogue s'autorisait un sourire.

Quand elle eu calmé son fou rire, le jeune brune dit :

«C'est moi ou vous venez faire de l'humour ?»

«Vous m'en pensez incapable ?»

«Non, mais vous êtes plus dans l'ironie que l'humour en temps normal. Mais en tout cas, vous ne risquez pas de finir par faire la manche, vous êtes blindé ! Vous avez une maison de vacance qui est plus grande que chez moi et je ne parle même pas de la Résidence, alors franchement, je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez finir dans la rue. Et en plus vous allez recevoir de l'argent du studio pour l'adaptation du bouquin. Et puisqu'il sortira en film ça sera l'occasion pour vous de refaire des dédicaces du livre.»

«Ce n'est pas faux.»

«C'est même totalement vrai ! Mais... vous pourriez repasser la musique de tout à l'heure ? Ou alors celle que vous fredonniez.»

«Si vous voulez, mais je vais plutôt vous faire écouter la chanson, puisque vous ne la connaissez pas.»

«D'accord.»

«Et puis je vous expliquerez ce qu'elle veut dire, du moins ce que j'en a compris.»

«Ok.»

Quelques secondes après, une musique emplit la voiture, et rapidement, des paroles firent aussi leur apparition, même si Hermione n'y comprenait pas grand chose vu que le français, c'est pas vraiment une langue qu'elle connaissait.

Une fois la chanson terminée, la jeune femme dit :

«J'aime bien, même si je n'y comprends rien.»

«C'est vrai que c'est une jolie chanson. Mais donc, les paroles, ou plutôt mon interprétation. Je dirais que c'est un jeune homme qui parle du décès de sa fiancé, parce qu'il dit '' _Je veux juste une dernière danse, avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_ " ce qui en gros veut dire " _I just want a last danse, before the shadows and indifference_ '' donc moi j'interprète ça comme la mort, l'ombre et l'indifférence.»

«Ah, d'accord, et je pense que votre interprétation n'est pas mal.»

«Adèle était d'accord aussi.»

«En tout cas, elle avait de bons goûts, votre femme.»

«Elle a toujours eu de bons goûts.» dit Rogue avec un souvenir nostalgique.

Hermione préféra ne rien dire et le laisser dériver dans ses pensées, parce que si elle l'interrompait dans ses souvenirs heureux, elle avait assez peur qu'il soit d'une humeur massacrante si elle le faisait.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

Question de fin de chap :

-Ben. Je sais pas trop quoi demander. Donc juste, ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	16. Harry, Ron et Ginny le retour

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cecile** : _Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ j'espère que ça te plaira, le film tout ça ^^_

 **Juju :** _Ouf, contente que ça plaise, parce que cette idée là c'est quitte ou double, on adore ou on déteste ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tout ces compliments !_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14  


Harry, Ron et Ginny, le retour

Le reste du trajet se passa bien, et quand ils arrivèrent à la Résidence, ils entrèrent, Hermione toujours tout à son euphorie, et Rogue alla s'enfermer dans son bureau, comme très souvent, et la brunette, elle, chercha Sophie, qui était sûrement à la cuisine.

Alors Hermione marcha jusqu'à cette pièce, et s'étonna de ne pas la trouver ; où pouvait-elle être ? Dans sa chambre ? Mais où était la chambre de Sophie ? Parce qu'Hermione avait beau s'être baladé dans la Résidence, elle ne savait pas où était la chambre de son amie.

Elle pouvait toujours aller demander à Severus.

Donc, elle quitta la cuisine et se rendit au bureau de l'homme. Elle y frappa, et entra après un ''Entrez'' marmonné.

La jeune femme poussa la porte et vit l'écrivain, légèrement affalé dans son fauteuil et les bras croisés derrière la tête, visiblement en train de réfléchir. Il leva la tête vers elle :

«Hermione ? Vous venez déjà ?

«Je voulais vous demander, où se trouve la chambre de Sophie ?

«Je suis outré, vous voulez l'emplacement de la chambre de Sophie et même pas de la mienne.

Hermione rougit brusquement et Rogue se moqua de cette rougeur subite, puis répondit :

«Sophie dort au même étage que vous, mais dans le couloir de droite, la porte au fond, à droite encore.

«D'accord. Merci.

«Mais de rien.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, puis sortit du bureau, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière elle, avant de se rendre à l'endroit indiqué par Rogue.

Elle frappa à la porte, mais seul un silence lui répondit, ce qui l'intrigua ; où pouvait être Sophie si ce n'était à la cuisine à -encore- travailler ou dans sa chambre ?

Hermione se gifla intérieurement en pensant ça, mais bien sûr qu'elle savait où était Sophie ! Elle était forcément avec Ana puisqu'elle, elle était partie avec Severus ! Non mais quelle gourde elle était, vraiment.

Elle se décida à aller voir ce que faisaient Sophie et Anabelle, mais en arrivant devant la chambre et entendant de gros éclats de rire, elle trouva préférable de les laisser s'amuser, c'était rare d'entendre Sophie rire, mais moins depuis les vacances, ça l'avait vraiment changé, cet intermède en France.

Restant un peu devant la porte, Hermione se mit à repenser à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie en à pain un mois; il y a seulement quelques semaines elle sortait du lycée, son BAC en poche et avec une idée floue de ce qu'elle allait faire à la rentrée, et là, elle se retrouvait avec un travail, un rôle dans un film, une gamine qu'elle aimait comme une petite soeur, voir comme une fille, et une autre soeur de coeur en la personne de Sophie. Et puis il y avait Severus... Severus qui avait permit que tout ça soit possible, Severus qui avait crut en elle pour le film, Severus qui lui avait fait connaître un nouveau sentiment ; le désir, et Severus qui embrassait merveilleusement bien au goût de la jeune femme.

Elle se sentit rougir, ses pensées divaguaient vraiment trop en direction de l'homme, il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Entendant un nouvel éclat de rire, elle se sentit de trop, et se décida à aller bouquiner un peu, elle n'avait pas fort lu pendant le séjour en France et ça lui manquait un peu.

Donc, elle redescendit, et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée, où elle laissait toujours son sac à main. En fouillant dedans, elle se souvint d'une chose ; elle n'avait plus allumé son portable depuis qu'elle l'avait éteint dans l'avion, en allant en France ! Ses amis avaient dû la bombarder de messages... et ses parents aussi, mais elle les avait appelés hier donc pas de soucis.

En plus, sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait laissé des messages quand elle l'avait eu au téléphone, mais avec le rendez-vous avec Allen, ça lui était passé au dessus de la tête. Alors, elle alluma son portable et fut étonnée de ce qu'elle vit : 15 appels en absence et une vingtaine de messages ! Ses amis étaient complètement dingue -car c'était certain qu'ils étaient à l'origine de 3/4 des messages. Et elle eut raison. Elle consulta patiemment tous les messages paniqués de ses amis qui lui demandait où elle était et pourquoi elle ne répondait pas aux messages, et pourquoi ses parents ne voulaient pas leur dire où elle était. Elle sourit, ses amis s'occupaient un peu de son sort finalement, ça faisait du bien de se rendre compte de ça.

Mais bon, toujours est-il qu'ils étaient inquiets et qu'elle devait les rassurer, mais avant ça, elle devait demander à Severus ce qu'elle pouvait leur dire.

Donc, elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de son patron et frappa. Il lui répondit le même ''Entrez" marmonné que la dernière fois, et elle pénétra dans la pièce, le retrouvant non pas dans la position qu'il avait tout à l'heure, mais en train de taper rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

«Qu'est ce que vous fai...»

«Deux minutes.» la coupa Rogue en continuant de taper convulsivement sur son clavier.

«D'accord.»

«Chut !»

La brunette s'assit, en regardant Rogue bizarrement, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore ?

Quand il arrêta enfin de torturer son clavier, il leva la tête vers elle.

«Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?»

«Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?»

«J'ai demandé en premier.»

«Je dois vous demander quelque chose, allez, dites moi ce que vous faisiez.»

«J'écrivais.»

«Vous allez faire un nouveau livre ?!» s'exclama Hermione, excitée.

«Ca se pourrait effectivement.»

«Ca parlerait de quoi ?»

«Je ne vais quand même pas vous le dire, je ne suis pas sûr de le finir, et si ça arrive, je ne vais quand même pas vous gâcher la surprise.» dit il avec un petit sourire.

«En tout cas, si vous le finissez je veux lire et en première !»

«Si vous voulez.» rit doucement l'homme avant de redevenir sérieux. «Que vouliez vous me demander ?»

«Et bien en fait, mes amis m'ont harcelée de messages et ils s'inquiètent de savoir où je suis, sauf que je peux difficilement leur dire où et avec qui j'étais, alors je voulais savoir si... si vous me laissez la permission de leur dire pour qui je travaille.»

«Hum... je n'ai pas la certitude qu'ils tiendront leur langue.»

«Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, si je leur dit de se taire, il le feront.»

«Vous êtes sûre ?»

«Certaine.»

«Bon, dans ce cas d'accord, mais si il y a une fuite, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable.»

«Comme vous voulez.» termina Hermione en se levant.

Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte, et quand elle fut presque sortie, elle dit :

«Au fait, vous pourrez me faire lire ce que vous avez écrit ?»

«Non. Pas temps que ce n'est pas terminé.»

«Ok. A plus tard.»

«A plus tard. Et cessez de venir, on n'est pas dans un moulin ici !»

«Vous pourriez dire ça si j'entrais sans frapper.» riposta la jeune femme, amusée.

«Oui, bon, peut être, allez, disparaissez.»

Un léger rire échappa à Hermione alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, faisant doucement sourire l'homme, elle était vraiment adorable cette jeune femme, un léger souffle de joie de vivre dans sa vie monotone.

Pensif, il rebaissa la tête vers son ordinateur, et reprit son écriture.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione était retourné chercher son téléphone et s'enfermer dans la cuisine pour appeler ses amis.

Elle chercha Ginny dans le répertoire, se disant que puisque la rousse sortait plus ou moins avez Harry, il y avait moyen qu'elle soit avec lui -parce qu'elle et Ron étaient revenus d'Egypte- donc c'était logique de l'appeler elle.

Un ''bip'' retentit plusieurs fois avant que la voix de Ginny, légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude ne se fasse entendre :

 **«Hermione c'est toi ?! On t'as laissé au moins 15 messages, pourquoi tu répondais pas, on était inquiets !»**

«Du calme Ginny, j'étais juste en vacances, et je n'avais pas mon téléphone.» mentit Hermione. «Les garçons sont avec toi ?»

 **«Oui, d'ailleurs faudra que je te raconte un truc, mais plus tard, quand ILS N'ECOUTERONT PAS CE QUE JE DIS»**

Hermione ricana, ses meilleurs amis étaient des commères.

«D'accord, ben... je vous appelais juste pour dire que j'étais en vacances.»

 **«Mais t'étais où ? T'es parents n'ont pas voulu nous le dire !»**

«En France.»

 **«Et comment t'as fait pour aller en France ? Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles il faut un peu d'argent pour ça.»**

«J'y suis allée avec mon patron, il a quasiment tout payé.»

 **«Ton patron ? Tu travailles ?!»**

«Oui, depuis le début des vacances.»

 **«Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?»**

«Il ne voulait pas, je n'en ai eu l'autorisation qu'aujourd'hui.»

 **«Et qu'est ce qu'il a de si spécial pour que tu ne puisses pas parler de ton job ?»**

«Il est assez célèbre.»

 **«Ah ouais ? C'est qui ?»**

«Severus Rogue, tu sais, l'écrivain.»

 **«Bien sûr que je sais ! Maman a tout ses bouquins ! Comment ça se fait que tu bosses pour lui ?»**

«Je m'occupe de sa fille.»

 **«Ah, la gamine que les journaux n'ont jamais réussi à avoir en photo»**

«Oui, mais il faut dire que Severus ne la laisse jamais sortir de la maison.»

 **«Ooooooh tu l'appelles par son prénom alors que c'est ton boss, qu'est que ça cache ?»**

«Rien du tout.»

 **«Hermione je te connais, je suis persuadée que tu es en train de rougir, allez, vas y, crache le morceau.»**

«Beeeeen... Disons qu'on s'est embrassé deux trois fois quoi.»

 **«Intéressant ça, mais il est pas bien plus vieux que toi ?»**

«Si mais... C'est pas si grave... On fait que s'embrasser hein, je dis pas que je vais me marier avec non plus calme toi.»

 **«Hum, ouais, bon, attends, je vais dans ma chambre pour pouvoir te parler en paix.»**

«D'accord.»

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence où Hermione entendit Ginny monter les escaliers, la voix de la rousse se fit de nouveau entendre :

 **«C'est bon.»**

«Alors, de quoi tu veux me parler ?»

 **«Et bien... C'est en rapport avec Harry et moi.»**

«Vous avez enfin dit à Ron que vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?»

 **«Non... Harry a trop peur que Ron lui arrache la tête... Et il aurait une raison de le faire si il savait que... que...»**

«Que ?»

 **«QueHarryetmoionacouchéensemble»**

«Quoi ?! J'ai rien compris.»

 **«Harry et moi on a couché ensemble»**

«Oh. Effectivement, ça plairait pas à ton frère ça... Mais... c'était bien ?»

 **«Bof, pas trop en fait, c'était peut être parce que c'était la première fois, ça sera mieux après, mais... on a franchi un cap dans notre relation et ça ça me plaît.»**

«Contente pour toi alors.»

Il y eut un silence, puis :

 **«Mais ton travail, ça consiste à quoi en fait ?»**

«Ben pas grand chose, Ana est hyper sage, ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de compagnie. Mais Severus m'a proposé un truc complètement fou, génial mais fou.»

 **«Quoi ?»**

«Et bien il va y avoir une adaptation cinématographique d'un de ses livres, et il m'a proposé un rôle dedans. Et j'ai accepté.»

 **«Mais c'est géniiiiiiiiiiiiial ! Ma meilleure amie va jouer dans un film c'est trop cool»**

«Contente que ça te fasse plaisir.» rit Hermione «Mais moi ça me stresse un peu, j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur.»

 **«Mais si, je suis sûre que tu seras brillante, t'es toujours brillante.»**

«Merci Ginny. Bon, je te laisse, je vais essayer de faire un goûter pour Ana.»

 **«Tu sais cuisiner toi maintenant ?»** se moqua Ginny.

«Non, c'est pour ça que je dis ''essayer''» rit la brunette. «Bon allez à plus Ginny.»

 **«A plus.»** termina la rousse en riant.

Hermione sourit, ça lui avait fait du bien de parler à Ginny même si elle n'avait pas eu les deux autres au téléphone, mine de rien, ses amis lui manquaient.

Ils lui manquaient mais en même temps... elle se sentait bien à la Résidence. Mais après tout, elle pourrait toujours demander à Rogue la permission d'aller les voir, il pouvait bien accepter ça.

Donc, elle entreprit de retourner dans son bureau -oui, encore- pour le lui demander.

En quelques secondes, elle était de nouveau dans l'antre de Rogue qui tapait toujours.

«Je peux vous demander une faveur ?» questionna t-elle en s'asseyant.

«Quoi encore ?»

«Est ce que je pourrais aller voir mes amis ? Je peux y aller cette après-midi, Sophie joue avec Anabelle.»

«Hum... Mouais... Allez y.»

«Ca n'a pas l'air de vous enchanter.»

«J'aurais encore préféré que vous restiez avec moi. J'aime votre compagnie. Et j'aime vous embrasser.»

Aussitôt, les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent, et elle bredouilla en réponse :

«Je... Moi aussi, mais... mes amis me manquent.»

«Et bien allez y, et pas besoin de revenir aujourd'hui.» cracha l'homme, mécontent.

Au lieu de culpabiliser comme elle pensait qu'elle allait le faire, Hermione s'énerva :

«Oh et puis allez vous faire voir ! J'ai le droit d'aller rendre visite à mes amis tout de même !»

«Alors vous savez quoi ? Si vous quittez cette maison, vous n'y revenez plus jamais.» cria Rogue en se levant, après tout si la gamine haussait le ton, il allait faire pareil.

«Très bien.» cracha Hermione en marchant en direction de la sortie, rageuse. «Et n'oubliez pas mon salaire, j'ai quand même travaillé. Au revoir Monsieur.»

Et elle claqua la porte.

Elle se rua dans l'entrée, attrapa son sac à main au vol, et s'en alla, claquant de nouveau la porte, pour bien exprimer son mécontentement, alors que dans son bureau, Rogue se laissait retomber sur son fauteuil. Foutue Hermione Granger !

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

-Ben. Je sais pas trop quoi demander. Donc juste, ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	17. Colère et remords ?

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

Pour le rythme de publication, je pense que ça sera deux fois par semaine si j'arrive à tenir les rythme parce que je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'avances sur cette fic.

En tout cas si c'est deux fois par semaine ça sera le **vendredi** et le **lundi**.

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Colère et... remords ?

«Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?» demanda Ginny, surprise, en voyant son amie sur le pas de sa porte.

«Je suis partie de chez mon boss, il ne voulait pas que je vienne vous rendre visite, on s'est énervés et je suis partie.»

«Partie ? Partie dans le genre t'as démissionné ?»

«En quelque sorte, je t'expliquerais à l'intérieur.»

«Okay.» dit Ginny en la faisant entrer.

La rouquine la fit monter dans sa chambre pour rejoindre les garçons, Hermione disant rapidement bonjour à la mère de la jeune femme en passant.

En haut, Harry et Ron sourirent en voyant Hermione.

«Hermione !» s'exclama Harry «Content de revoir, tu nous a fait une de ces peur en ne répondant pas à nos messages !»

«Désolée, mon portable m'est complètement passé au dessus de la tête.»

«On a bien remarqué, mais c'est cool que tu sois venue nous voir.» sourit Ron.

Elle lui sourit aussi avant que Ginny ne demande :

«Alors Mione, tu m'expliques, pour ton boulot, ce que ça signifie quand tu dis que t'es partie ?»

«Partie ?» répéta Harry, intrigué.

«Oui, on s'est prit la tête avec mon patron parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne vous voir, et il m'a dit que si je quittais la maison c'était pas la peine de revenir, donc je suis partie.»

«T'aurais pas du laisser ton travail pour venir nous voir.»

«Vous me manquiez. Et puis il n'avait pas à me priver de ma liberté !»

«C'est pas Ron qui s'énerve pour rien d'habitude ?» se moqua Harry.

«C'est pas rien. J'aimais beaucoup travailler avec Ana, et sa présence ne m'est pas désagréable, mais il m'a énervée.»

«Voilà, t'es partie sur un coup de tête.»

«Un peu.» avoua la brunette en rougissant.

«Ah la la Hermione, qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi.» soupira Ginny «Tu ferrais mieux de retourner là bas et de t'excuser.»

«J'ai une fierté tout de même. Je retournerais peut être chez lui, mais c'est pas à moi de m'excuser.»

«T'es têtue.»

«Absolument pas.»

«Mais bien sûr !»

«Bon, changeons de sujet, vous avez fait quoi depuis la dernière fois ?»

«J'ai joué à la play.» répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

«Je m'en serais douté de ça Harry tu sais, et vous ?» interrogea Hermione en s'adressant aux Weasley.

«Ben depuis qu'on est revenus d'Egypte on n'a pas fait grand chose.» répliqua Ron.

«Mouais, rien de passionnant, donc les garçons vous allez nous laisser, je dois parler à Hermione, seule à seule.» intervint Ginny en lançant un regard qui fit comprendre à son frère et Harry qu'ils devaient vraiment y aller.

Alors les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce, se demandant bien ce que Ginny voulait à Hermione.

A l'intérieur, la rouquine se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :

«Je pense que tu as fait une erreur en partant de chez Rogue.»

«Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?» demanda Hermione un peu durement.

«Déjà ton ton de voix à l'instant présent, et ensuite le regret dans ta voix quand tu parles de ça.»

«Il n'y a aucun regret dans ma voix.»

«Mais bien sûr. Tiens, parle moi donc de comment il embrassait.»

«Non !» rougit Hermione. «Ca ne te regarde pas !»

«Je t'ai dit pour Harry et moi.»

«C'est différent.»

«Allez Mione s'il te plaît !»

Hermione la regarda longuement, avant de soupirer.

«Ok... Et bien... c'était juste génial quand il m'embrassait, j'avais l'impression de décoller du sol, c'était tellement bon... Et puis son odeur qui m'entourait, ça sentait tellement bon... J'avais l'impression que je pourrais jamais être aussi bien que dans ses bras, mais... c'était stupide.»

«Non c'était pas stupide Hermione, tu sais... tu vas crier, mais... c'est exactement ce que je ressens quand Harry m'embrasse.»

«Tu dis n'importe quoi ! J'aime quand il m'embrasse c'est tout, je ne suis _pas_ amoureuse de lui.»

«Nier est tellement plus facile qu'accepter.»

«Mais je ne nie PAS c'est vrai.»

«Si tu le dis.»

«Oui je le dis. Ne m'embête pas avec ça.»

«Ok, ok, pas besoin de t'énerver Mione. Mais je suis quand même convaincue que tu regrettes, et même si ce n'est pas pour lui, c'est au moins pour la petite que tu gardais.»

«C'est vrai que ça m'embête un peu de me dire que je ne verrais plus Ana, mais bon, son père est un con, alors tant pis, elle aura une autre nounou, et puis elle sera tout aussi bien avec Sophie.»

«Sophie ?»

«La bonne.» dit Hermione, parce qu'après tout ça n'était qu'un demi mensonge, Sophie était la bonne, en quelque sorte.

«Cet homme est vraiment si riche que ça !»

«Ses livres ont fait un carton, donc oui, il a beaucoup d'argent, chez lui c'est immense.»

«Wahou.»

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

«J'aimais beaucoup sa maison, elle était bien plus lumineuse que son humeur. Il passait un sacré temps à râler quand même, mais un peu moins en vacances. Sauf avec Ana, j'ai l'impression qu'avec elle il était toujours gentil.»

«Tu te dis pas amoureuse mais tu parles de lui avec un grand sourire.»

«Vas te faire voir.»

Ginny éclata de rire avant d'entourer les épaules d'Hermione.

«Ah la la ma Mione, tu nie l'évidence.»

«Il n'y a pas d'évidence, arrête avec ça.»

«Comme tu voudras. Mais le sujet ne restera pas clos !» s'exclama Ginny alors qu'Hermione se levait.

«Je vais te laisser, je vais aller chez mes parents ils seront contents de me voir.»

«Hum, à plus.» termina la rouquine quand Hermione ouvrit la porte.

La jeune femme redescendit, salua la mère de Ginny, Ron et Harry et s'en alla, pour aller jusqu'à chez elle, même si elle se doutait que ça ne leur plairait pas qu'elle ai en quelque sorte abandonné son travail.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa petite maison de banlieue, et quand elle y arriva, entra sans frapper, pour ''l'effet de surprise''.

-Richard c'est toi ?

«Non, c'est moi !» s'exclama la voix d'Hermione.

En une demie-seconde, les bras de sa mère l'enserrait à l'étouffer.

«Hermione ! Tu m'as manqué ma chérie !»

«Tu m'as manqué aussi maman.» sourit Hermione en serrant elle aussi sa mère.

«Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?» demanda Jean Granger en lâchant enfin sa fille.

«Je... Je suis partie.»

«Quoi ?» questionna la femme en fronçant les sourcils, et conduisant sa fille au salon.

«Je suis partie. Rogue ne voulait pas que je rende visite à Ginny, Ron et Harry, et ça m'a énervé.»

«Mais c'est stupide ça Hermione ! Tu avais un travail, tu n'aurais pas dû le quitter pour ça, tu n'avais qu'à négocier un peu avec ton patron.»

«Il est aussi borné que moi, ça aurait mal fini, et on aurait peut-être même alerté la petite, je ne voulais pas ça.»

«Hum. Je pense tout de même que c'est stupide ce que tu as fait. Mais cette histoire de film du coup, ça ne tient plus ?»

«Je pense que si, à contrario Rogue me l'aurait dit.»

«Hum. Ok. D'accord. En tout cas je suis contente de te voir.»

«Moi aussi maman, moi aussi.» sourit la brunette en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

Elles restèrent comme ça de longues minutes, avant qu'une voix qu'elles connaissaient toutes deux très bien ne retentisse :

«Ah les deux femmes de ma vie ! Ma mimi tu n'avais pas prévenu que tu rentrais.»

«Ca n'était pas prévu en fait.» rougit Hermione en allant enlacer son père.

«Pourquoi donc ?»

«Disons que je me suis en quelque sorte fait virer.»

«Virer ?»

«Oui, je me suis énervée avec Rogue, alors j'ai fuit la maison de manière assez lâche en fait.»

«Ce n'est pas très malin ça ma mimi, tu avais un trava...»

«Non, c'est bon papa, maman m'a déjà fait ce petit speech. Et Ginny aussi. J'en ai assez qu'on me fasse la morale.»

«Comme tu veux. Tu es grande après tout.»

Elle lui fit un sourire, avant de se blottir un peu plus contre lui, finalement, ses parents lui avaient aussi énormément manqué, même si elle aimait être chez Rogue.

OoOoOoO

«Papa où est Hermione ?»

Rogue sursauta, avant de jeter un regard à la petite brune dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau.

Ana se balançait sur ses pieds, en jouant un peu avec le bas de ses tresses et en fixant son père de son beau regard bleu.

«Elle est partie.»

«Partie ? Partie où et combien de temps ?» demanda la fillette en s'approchant de l'homme.

Il soupira légèrement, avant de porter Anabelle et de la poser sur ses genoux.

«Je ne sais pas, ni pour où ni pour le temps.»

«Tu l'as renvoyée c'est ça !» accusa la fillette en regardant son père, l'air profondément choquée.

«En quelque sorte.»

«T'avais pas le droit de faire ça !» cria Nana en sautant des genoux de l'écrivain. «Hermione elle était super gentille ! Et je l'adorais, et Sophie aussi et je suis sûre que toi aussi tu l'aimais bien ! T'avais pas le droit de la virer c'est cruel ! Je te déteste !»

Il avait loupé un épisode ? Ce n'était pas à l'adolescence que les enfants étaient censé détester leurs parents et pas à 7 ans ?

En tout cas, Ana venait de partir en courant et tapant bien fort ses pieds dans les escaliers, elle qui n'était pas capricieuse d'habitude, le renvoi d'Hermione devait vraiment l'énerver, mais après tout, il n'y pouvait rien si la jeune femme avait préféré ses amis à son travail !

Et puis lui il aurait bien voulu la garder, il l'aimait bien cette gamine, c'était de sa faute à elle si elle était partie ! Elle n'avait qu'à se plier à ses exigences, il n'en a pourtant pas des tonnes par Dieu !

«Pourquoi Mademoiselle à l'air si énerv...» commença Sophie qui était venue au bureau, alerté par les cris qui en étaient sortis.

«Vas t-en ! Ce n'est pas un moulin ici merde, foutez moi la paix !»

Sophie eut un mouvement de recul, avant d'acquiescer timidement et de s'en aller, la tête baisée.

«Putain !» s'écria Rogue en donnant un grand coup de bras dans son bureau,faisant tomber toute la paperasse et même une lampe qui s'y trouvait. La seule chose qui restait sur son bureau était son ordinateur, avec l'histoire qu'il avait commencé à écrire depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione.

D'un excès de rage, il supprima le fichier, faisant ainsi disparaître les 30 pages qu'il avait eu tant de mal à rédiger... Il savait qu'il allait le regretter, d'avoir viré Hermione et effacé son travail, mais il était trop en colère à l'instant présent pour s'en rendre compte.

Sauf qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes à tout envoyer valser dans son bureau, sa colère retomba et il réalisa tout ce qu'il avait fait en l'espace d'une heure, il avait renvoyé une jeune femme qu'il appréciait, supprimé 30 pages qu'il avait galéré à écrire, s'était fait crié dessus par Ana et avait hurlé sur Sophie.

Mais quel con il était... comment est ce qu'il allait rattraper tout ça ?

Bon, tout d'abord, il devait aller voir Sophie, parce qu'Anabelle avait son caractère pourri à lui et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'une gamine haute comme trois pomme lui hurle dessus, alors autant commencer par Sophie.

Il sortit de son bureau qui était -on peut le dire- dans un état catastrophique, et monta dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Sophie avait toujours été fragile, et pas habituée à ce qu'on lui crie dessus, alors dès que lui ou Adèle en son temps le faisaient, elle se sentait vraiment mal.

Donc, il y alla, frappa à la porte, et entra sans même attendre de réponse. Il s'assit à côté de Sophie qui regardait par la fenêtre, assise dans son lit, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

«Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus, tu es juste... arrivée au mauvais moment.»

«Ce n'est rien.» répondit Sophie, sa voix tremblant légèrement et les yeux toujours dans le vide.

«Ne mens pas, tu es à deux doigts de pleurer.»

«C'est faux.»

«Je te connais Sophie, je t'élève depuis tes 4 ans, je sais que tu ne supportes pas de te faire hurler dessus, parce que tu as l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de très mal, et au fil de tes pensées tu te mets à te dire que tu ne mérites pas tout ce qu'on t'a offert, Adèle et moi, n'est ce pas ?»

«Si, vous avez raison.» souffla Sophie en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'écrivain, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

Il eut un faible sourire avant de se mettre à caresser machinalement les cheveux de Sophie.

«Mais c'est faux tout ça Sophie, tu es une jeune fille merveilleuse et personne au monde ne mérite plus que toi tout ce que je peux te donner.»

«Merci.» dit simplement la jeune femme, n'ayant même pas le courage de polémiquer sur le fait qu'elle pensait toujours qu'elle ne méritait pas la vie que les Rogue lui avait offerte.

Au bout de quelques minutes passées comme ça, dans le silence le plus complet, Rogue se décolla de sa fille et lui dit :

«Je te laisse, je vais voir Ana, elle est en colère Mini-Adèle.»

Sophie sourit.

«Elle ne ressemble pas tant que ça à Madame, mis à part physiquement, Hermione a plus de ressemblances avec elle qu'Ana.»

Rogue grimaça, avant de dire :

«Hum. Peut-être, mais Hermione n'est plus là.»

«Vous l'avez renvoyée ?!»

«Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.» marmonna l'homme en s'en allant.

Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille, espérant deux chose : ne pas se faire frapper et qu'Ana ne pleure pas, parce que ça lui briserait son cœur de père qu'elle pleure à cause de lui.

Cette fois, il ne frappa pas, parce que si il le faisait, Ana aurait le temps de préparer l'oreiller qu'elle comptait lui jeter à la figure -parce qu'il pensait vraiment qu'elle allait lui jeter quelque chose à la figure- mais sa fille eut une réaction tout autre ; elle courut jusqu'à lui et s'agrippa à ses jambes, ses yeux larmoyants levés vers lui.

«Papa, papa s'il te plaît, reviens sur ta décision, reprends Hermione s'il te plaît papa je ferrais tout ce que tu voudras mais s'il te plaît dit lui de revenir, papa... s'il te plaît...»

Et elle fondit en larmes.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il s'agenouillait. Il serra fort sa petite Ana, sa fragile petite Ana, contre lui, et lui souffla :

«D'accord. Je vais la contacter et si elle le veut, elle reviendra.»

«Merci papa, t'es le meilleur. Je t'aime.» dit la fillette en se blottissant contre lui, ses épaules tressautant toujours.

«Moi aussi je t'aime mon Anabelle, moi aussi.»

Il resta comme ça de longue minutes, avant de lâcher la fillette et de lui dire :

«Je vais envoyer un message à Hermione, tu pourras venir avec moi après, on ferra des dessins, tu aimes ça les dessins.»

«Oui, mais je préfère que tu me lises le livre que Sophie m'a acheté.»

«D'accord, alors on fera ça.» sourit l'homme. «À tout de suite Nana.»

«À tout de suite.»

Rogue se releva, avant de sortir de la pièce, puis de descendre prendre son téléphone.

Au bout de quelques minutes à chercher ne formulation correcte, il abandonna, et envoya simplement : «Anabelle veut que vous reveniez, alors si vous voulez reprendre votre poste, venez, nous arrangerons votre contrat. S.R.»

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

-Ben. Je sais pas trop quoi demander. Donc juste, ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	18. Rendez-vous à la Résidence

Bonjour, bonjour

Cette histoire sera obligatoirement terminée avant fin septembre _(parce qu'en septembre je dois la donner à mes meilleurs amis pour qu'ils me l'impriment comme un livre)_

 **Bon, je dois vous annoncer un petit changement dans le rythme de publication, on va passer à une fois par semaine, tous les vendredis, parce que je ne me sens plus capable de tenir le rythme. J'en suis arrivée à un point où j'en ai ''marre'' d'écrire cette histoire alors qu'à la base, je n'écris pour mon plaisir, et je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire pour vous faire plaisir, surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai un horrible syndrome de la page blanche sur cette histoire. Voilà, tout ça pour vous dire qu'on passe à n chapitre par semaine, et que si j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal à écrire, ça sera un chap toute les deux semaines.  
**

 **Désolée.**

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici

J'espère de tout coeur que cette histoire vous plaira !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 **Cécile :** _Merci ! Oui il a des remords, et pour Hermione, tu vas voir ça aujourd'hui ^^ La relation amoureuse elle est assez compliquée entre eux hein. Merci encore ^^_

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Rendez-vous à la Résidence

Hermione lisait distraitement dans son lit, et se haïssait de ce qu'elle lisait ; _''Tout pour que ça cesse''_ elle se faisait du mal ; elle avait lu et relu la biographie de Rogue à la fin, et puis la note au début aussi, et sans comprendre pourquoi, cette note lui faisait encore plus de mal _''A Adèle, pour son implication dans ce livre et dans ma vie''._

Pourquoi est ce que ça la blessait tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait sentir dans cette simple phrase ? Ca ne devrait pas lui faire quelque chose de sentir comme Rogue avait aimé sa femme, elle le savait après tout, elle voyait bien dans les yeux de l'homme tout l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme lorsqu'il en parlait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur à chaque fois qu'elle lisait cette foutue phrase ! C'était vraiment pas normal.

Elle soupira en fermant le livre et le lançant par terre, elle ne supportait plus de le voir, et c'est à ce moment que son téléphone sonna.

La brune le déverrouilla rapidement et son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand elle vit qui lui avait envoyé un message : Severus !

Elle ouvrit fébrilement ledit message, mais la déception et la tristesse s'emparèrent d'elle quand elle lu _«Anabelle veut que vous reveniez, alors si vous voulez reprendre votre poste, venez, nous arrangerons votre contrat. S.R.»_ c'était simple, formel, froid, comme le Rogue du début de son contrat, et Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un message qui ressemble au Severus qui l'avait emmenée voir Allen en début d'après-midi.

En début d'après-midi... quand elle se dit qu'en début d'après-midi elle était dans la voiture de l'écrivain avec lui, à écouter de la musique et l'entendre fredonner des paroles en français pour l'apaiser. Quand il parlait français... comme elle avait aimé ça même si elle n'avait rien comprit, il avait un accent particulier dans cette langue comme tout anglais et c'était... c'était vachement séduisant en fait.

Elle se mit à rougir avant de se ressaisir et de répondre, aussi formellement que lui _«D'accord, je serais là demain matin, à moins que vous ne puissiez me recevoir ce soir.»_ Elle avait voulu rajouter _«et je sais que vous pourrez me recevoir puisque vous ne vous couchez pas avant minuit»_ mais c'était trop intime pour qu'elle le fasse.

…

Severus était dans la chambre d'Anabelle avec elle, assit sur le lit de la petite avec la fillette à moitié allongée sur lui, sa tête sur ses genoux et ses mains jouant distraitement avec le bas de la chemise de son père tout en l'écoutant lui raconter une histoire. Les paupières de Nana se fermaient souvent, mais elle les rouvrait à chaque fois pour continuer d'écouter son père qui lui caressait les cheveux.

«Ne t'endors pas Nana, tu n'as pas encore mangé.»

«Je suis fatiguée et tu m'endors en me racontant l'histoire...» dit la fillette d'une petite voix.

Rogue sourit, attendri, en fermant le livre. Il retira doucement la tête d'Ana de ses genoux, se leva, et prit sa fille dans ses bras avec délicatesse.

«Tu ne vas pas aller te coucher sans rien manger, ce n'est pas bon, je vais essayer de te faire quelque chose.»

«Hum d'accord.» répliqua la petite fille en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son père.

Elle marmonna un ''Tu sens bon papa'' avant de fermer les yeux alors que Rogue quittait la chambre, en lui caressant les cheveux, les mêmes cheveux que ceux d'Adèle, des cheveux qu'il adorait.

Une fois en bas, il allongea sa fille dans la canapé, la laissant se reposer un peu le temps de trouver de quoi la faire manger, ce qui n'était pas chose facile sachant qu'ils revenaient juste de vacances.

Il réussit à trouver un plat tout prêt -le saint Graal quand on sait ses talents de cuisinier- et le fit rapidement chauffer avant de retourner voir Anabelle.

Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller et lui tendit l'assiette quand elle s'asseyait. La fillette commença à manger doucement, sous le regard attendri de son père.

C'était quand il la regardait comme ça, qu'il détaillait ses beaux cheveux noirs, ses yeux océan, sa peau pâle et ses lèvres rosées qui formaient souvent un sourire qu'il se disait que peu importe le nombre de livre qu'il écrirait, et le carton que pourraient faire lesdits livres, il n'aurait jamais rien réussit mieux qu'Anabelle.

«A quoi tu penses papa ?» demanda d'ailleurs la fillette qui entre temps avait fini de manger et qui avait remarqué le regard de son père.

«A toi.»

Elle sourit en rosissant légèrement.

«Et qu'est ce que tu penses de sur moi ?»

Alors qu'elle demandait ça, Severus la reprenait dans ses bras, pour monter la coucher, quand bien même il était très tôt.

«Que je t'aime.» sourit l'homme en réponse.

«Moi aussi je t'aime papa.» termina Ana en se callant de nouveau contre lui, et se laissant bien vite emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Une fois dans la chambre de la petite, il la déshabilla doucement et lui mit un pyjama, avant de l'allonger et de l'embrasser sur le front.

Enfin, il quitta la pièce, et redescendit à son bureau où il avait laissé son téléphone ; Hermione avait dû lui répondre quand même, depuis le temps.

Et il eut raison.

En lisant la réponse de la réponse de la jeune femme, il se demanda s'il la faisait venir ce soir, ou demain, et puis se disant qu'Ana dormait et que Sophie était en haut, ils pourraient discuter tranquillement, alors il lui envoya un rapide _''Vous avez une demie-heure pour être là''_ avant de reposer son portable et de s'asseoir face à son ordinateur, regardant désespérément l'emplacement où se trouvaient le début de ce qu'il avait écrit depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione et qu'il avait effacé quelques heures plus tôt. Il avait envie de se gifler. Il avait eu du mal à sortir ces 30 fichues pages, commençant et recommençant un nombre incalculable de fois, mais en fait, il ne s'en voulait pas tant que ça, parce qu'en fait, ce qu'il avait écrit, ce n'était pas si bien que ça. Il trouverait bien quelque chose à écrire à un moment.

Et puis de toute manière pour l'instant il y avait le film qu'Allen voulait faire. Le film... Hermione devait jouer dedans... et même si il l'avait virée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle perde le rôle, elle était trop parfaite en Kaithleen pour que ça change. Et puis... elle allait peut être retravailler à la résidence, ce qu'il aimerait beaucoup parce qu'il l'appréciait vraiment cette gamine. Enfin non, c'était pas une gamine, elle approchait de ses 19 ans, et Dieu ce qu'il aimait l'embrasser...

Il secoua la tête, ses pensées ne devraient pas dériver ainsi enfin !

Son téléphone sonna, et il se jeta quasiment dessus. Hermione lui avait écrit : _''Je suis devant la porte, j'ai sonné mais personne n'est venu ouvrir. Je vous attends mais dépêchez vous, sinon je repars.''_

Il n'avait même pas entendu sonné, elle n'allait pas du sonner très longtemps ni en appuyant très fort, mais bon, ils devaient parler, alors il se leva, et marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant sur la brune qu'il attendait et qui l'attendait.

«Bonsoir. Entrez.»

«Bonsoir. répondit poliment la jeune femme en pénétrant dans la Résidence.»

«Venez au petit salon.»

Elle acquiesça, se sentant légèrement blessée par le ton froid de Rogue. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au petit salon, et s'y assirent, comme ils s'étaient assis quand Severus avait parlé du film à Hermione.

«Jus de fruit ? Soda ?»

«Je croyais que vous n'aviez que de l'alcool dans votre bar.»

«Je croyais que vous m'aviez dit que vous n'en buviez pas, d'alcool.» répondit l'homme du tac au tac. «Jus de fruit ? Soda ?»

«Jus de poire si vous en avez.»

Sans rien dire de plus, il se servit dans son petit bar, et tendit une petite bouteille en verre à Hermione avant de se servir un fond de whisky, et de retourner s'asseoir alors que la jeune femme le remerciait.

«Bon. Hermione. On doit discuter je pense.»

«C'est pour ça que je suis venue.»

«J'attends des excuses.»

«Moi aussi.»

Il la regarda, surpris, avant de continuer :

«Et pourquoi devrais-je m'excuser ?»

-Pour l'espèce de crise que vous m'avez faite. J'avais parfaitement le droit de voir mes amis, je n'étais plus dans mes heures de travail.

«J'ai peut être eu tord. Mais, vous êtes mon employée, c'est moi qui fixe les règles.»

«Et bien je n'aime pas trop vos règles voyez vous !»

Un silence s'installa alors qu'Hermione croisait les bras sous sa poitrine, la faisant remonter, sa poitrine, et faisant divaguer le regard de Rogue aussi.

«C'est en haut que ça se passe.» cracha la jeune femme en réalisant que Severus la matait alors qu'en fait, son cœur se gonflait de fierté et de satisfaction ; elle lui plaisait, c'était sans appel, et il fallait bien qu'elle avoue qu'elle craquait un peu pour lui aussi...

«Excusez moi.»

Si il n'avait pas été Severus Rogue, il aurait rougi de s'être fait prendre en pleine contemplation des seins de la brune, mais il était Severus Rogue et Severus Rogue ne rougissait pas.

«Vous me plaisez vraiment Hermione vous savez.»

«Vous me l'avez déjà dit ça.»

«Et j'aimerais bien que vous reveniez travailler ici. Tout comme Ana, vous manquez à cette maison.»

Hermione avait envie de sourire, mais elle ne devait pas lâcher comme ça, c'était trop facile.

«Je manquais surtout à mes amis et mes parents.»

L'homme soupira.

«Hermione... Je vous ai dit qu'on reconsidérerait votre contrat, vous pourrez demander un jour par semaine pour faire ce que vous voulez.»

«Très bien, alors je veux avoir tous mes dimanches de libre, et ce, même si vous avez besoin de moi. A cette condition, il se pourrait que j'accepte de reprendre mon travail ici.» répliqua la brune en croisant les jambes cette fois.

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Rogue dit, vaincu :

«C'est d'accord. Vous aurez vos dimanches. Mais en contre-partie vous restez dormir ici les autres jours.»

«Ca me va.»

Un ange passa. Puis deux ange passèrent. Et un troupeau d'anges passa. Et...

«J'ai envie de vous embrasser.»

Hermione s'étouffa avec le jus de fruit qu'elle buvait pour toute réponse, avant de dire, après avoir fini de tousser.

«Mais vous êtes vraiment malade !»

«Et pourquoi donc ?»

«Vous me dites subitement que vous avez envie de m'embrasser, c'est trop étrange !»

«Non, c'est la vérité.» répliqua Severus en se plaçant juste devant Hermione, baissé pour être à sa hauteur. «Arrêtez moi seulement si vous ne voulez pas.»

Il approcha un peu plus son visage de celui d'Hermione, ses mains effleurant ses hanches, et attendant le moindre signe de refus pour arrêter, il ne forcerait pas la brunette à l'embrasser, ça ne ferait que la faire fuir.

Mais elle ne fit rien, alors il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et les dernières défenses qu'Hermione tentait de garder pour ne pas se laisser aller tombèrent, c'était trop bon.

Rapidement, il approfondit le baiser en faisant habilement changer leurs positions, lui se retrouvant sur le fauteuil et Hermione sur ses genoux. Elle s'agrippa à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait en se collant le plus qu'elle le pouvait à Rogue, elle était tellement bien contre lui, serrée contre son torse et entourée de son odeur.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils restèrent longtemps, face à face, à se regarder sans rien dire puis Hermione fit timidement glisser sa main le long du torse de Rogue, alors que, guidé par le geste de la jeune femme, il passait ses mains sous le tee-shirt d'Hermione qui frissonna en sentant les doigts frais de l'homme sur sa peau.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois plus passionnément, ses mains glissant à la limite de la jupe d'Hermione sans qu'il n'ose pour autant les laisser se perdre en dessous, il pourrait bien se prendre une gifle ! Mais quand Hermione se colla un peu plus -si c'était humainement possible- à lui, il perdit son self-contrôle et ses mains dérivèrent encore, mais au niveau de la poitrine d'Hermione qui gémit doucement au contact des mains de Rogue sur le tissus fin de son soutient-gorge.

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il dégrafait son sous-vêtement, elle se recula brusquement, le rouge au joues et s'excusa, la tête baisée.

«Je... Je suis désolée, mais... j'veuxpascoucheravecvous.

Severus la regarda quelques secondes, respirant fort pour reprendre ses esprits -et occasionnellement son souffle- et tentant de calmer ses ardeurs avant de se lever.

Croyant qu'il lui en voulait, Hermione tenta de se justifier.

«C'est pas que j'en ai pas envie, mais... je... j'ai jamais... j'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un et... je veux pas que ça se passe comme ça et... pas maintenant.

«D'accord.

Elle leva précipitamment la tête et demanda, intriguée :

«Vous acceptez comme ça sans rien dire alors que vous me faites une crise parce que je veux voir mes amis ?

«C'est totalement différent. Je ne veux pas vous brusquer, ni même vous faire vous faire sentir ''obligée'' de coucher avec moi alors que vous ne le voulez pas juste parce que je vous désire.

Les joues d'Hermione s'enflammèrent avant qu'elle ne fuit la pièce, sans un regard de plus pour Rogue.

* * *

Vuala, vuala, ça vous a plut ?

-Ben. Je sais pas trop quoi demander. Donc juste, ça vous a plut ?

Bizzz Daelyaa


	19. Perturbés

Bonjour, bonjour

 **IMPORTANT : Bon, mon syndrome de la page blanche est toujours là. En une semaine je n'ai pas réussi à écrire un seul fichu mot de cette histoire et ça m'énerve au plus au point, d'autant plus que j'ai beaucoup trop d'inspiration pour d'autre chose. C'est vraiment très frustrant comme situation mais j'y arrive pas. Je ne sais plus quoi mettre dans cette fichue histoire, et une des seules chose que j'ai, c'est la toute fin, mais genre l'épilogue. Et deux ou trois passages d'autres chapitres mais en dehors de ça je suis bloquée, horriblement bloquée. Donc je vais vous proposer quelque chose ; si ça vous intéresse, je rédige toutes les scènes que j'ai en tête, et je vous les publie comme ça vous avez une idée de comment l'histoire aurait pu avancer si je savais quoi en faire, et si quelqu'un se sent de réussir à combler ce qui manque, et bien qu'il ou elle reprenne cette fic, je donne mon accord faut juste me le préciser.  
**

 **Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à écrire les chapitres jusqu'à l'épilogue en entier, et je ne peux vraiment que vous fournir mes bouts d'histoire, donc vraiment si quelqu'un a l'envie -loufoque et que je ne comprendrais pas vraiment- de continuer d'écrire cette histoire en utilisant ou pas les extraits que je vous donnerai, qu'il le fasse.**

 **C'est dommage parce que j'aime vraiment cette fic et Anabelle et Sophie, mais dès que je suis sur la page pour écrire, rien ne vient.**

 **Je m'excuse vraiment pour ça, mais même en me disant qu'il faut que je finisse cette histoire, j'y arrive pas, donc soit elle sera complété par quelqu'un d'autre, soit elle ne le sera jamais.**

 **Désolée.**

Aussi, cette fic est un UA, donc si vous voulez de la magie, ne venez pas ici

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

 _Je sais pas quoi vous mettre à vous non plus, je suis vraiment trop perdue, alors juste merci, en espérant que le dernier vrai chapitre ne sera pas trop minable._

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Perturbés

...

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Severus, Hermione se rua dans la chambre de Sophie qui sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment.

«Hermione ?! Tu es revenue ?!»

«Oui, mais là faut que je te parles, faut vraiment que je te parles, faut absolument que je te parle, et à Ginny aussi et... !»

«Hey, du calme Hermione, assieds toi, et explique moi ce que tu as.»

«Attends, faut que je le dise à Ginny aussi, ça te dérange si je l'appelle en même temps ?»

«Euh... Non... Vas y.» répondit Sophie, un peu perturbée par le comportement étrange d'Hermione.

La brunette prit rapidement son portable, et appela tout aussi rapidement sa meilleure amie.

" **Allô ?**

 **Allô Ginny, c'est Hermione, faut que je te parle. Vraiment. Et à Sophie aussi ça te déranges si je te mets en haut parleur ?**

 **Euuuuh... Non... Mais cette Sophie c'est la fille qui travaille avec toi ?**

 **Oui, bon, je te mets en haut parleur, hein... C'est bon.** "

«Alors, qu'as tu Hermione ?»

«Et bien je suis revenue parler à Rogue pour qu'on revoit mon contrat et tout, et pis ben on a parlé, et après que j'ai accepté de revenir à la Résidence... on s'est embrassé et enfin ça a un peu beaucoup dérapé et je lui ai dit que je voulais pas coucher avec lui mais j'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille et là je crois que mon cerveau va exploser parce que je réfléchis trop !»

" **En gros, tu l'as repoussé alors que vous alliez plus ou moins coucher ensemble, c'est ça l'idée ?"**

«C'est ça ! Et maintenant je vais passer pour quoi moi ? Je l'ai repoussé putain il va m'en vouloir je veux pas qu'il m'en veuille il embrasse trop bien !»

Ginny éclata de rire alors que Sophie pouffait, c'était plus étrange pour elle d'écouter Hermione déblatérer de sa relation étrange avec Rogue parce que c'était en quelque sorte son père et qu'elle l'avait connu à l'époque de Madame.

L'époque de Madame... Sophie s'en souvenait même très bien, à cet époque là, Monsieur était plus ouvert aux autres, et plus gentil aussi. Et puis quand il regardait sa femme... c'était comme si il avait la 8ème merveille du monde sous les yeux, son regard pétillait et avait aussi l'air de dire ''Je l'ai fait, j'ai réussi, elle m'aime moi''. Même la maison était différente quand Madame était encore là, plus animée; parce qu'elle détestait rester dans le silence, alors Adèle mettait souvent, **très** souvent de la musique, et toujours en français ce qui avait le don d'agacer son époux quand il essayait de se concentrer sur un livre à écrire ou des copies à corriger parce que la partie homme-qui-vit-avec-une-française-très-portée-sur-sa-langue-maternelle traduisait les paroles et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Sophie les entendait souvent se chamailler à cause de ça, parce qu'il disait qu'il voulait travailler et elle scandait qu'il travaillait trop et devrait se détendre de temps en temps avant de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

Sophie sourit en se remémorant ces souvenirs, mais la voix d'une Hermione toujours aussi hystérique la coupa :

«Sophie tu m'écoutes dis ?!»

«Ah... Euh... Non... je... j'avoue avoir décrocher.»

«Ben merci ! Et puis-je au moins savoir à quoi tu pensais ?»

«A Monsieur. A l'époque de Madame. Quand il était encore heureux, dirait Ana.»

Il y eut un blanc, et Hermione baissa la tête avant de souffler :

«En fait, je suis complètement stupide de m'en vouloir de l'avoir repoussé, il aurait pu très bien le faire lui même, ou alors m'en vouloir pendant des jours parce qu'il aime encore sa femme.»

«Hermione... J'ai vécu ici à l'époque de Madame, et je peux te dire que Monsieur ne l'aime vraiment plus du tout comme quand elle était là. Elle lui manque, certes, et il aimerait qu'elle soit encore en vie, mais quoi de plus normal ? C'est la première femme qu'il a aimé, il a passé des années avec elle, elle lui a même fait une fille ! Donc oui, il est encore très attaché à Madame et son souvenir, mais ce n'est plus de l'amour à proprement parler.»

«Oh et puis je ne vois même pas ce que ça peut me faire après tout, qu'il aime toujours sa femme ou non, moi je ne l'aime pas !»

Elle entendit Ginny pouffer au téléphone.

«Quoi ?! C'est vrai, je ne l'aime pas, il embrasse juste bien !»

 **"Tu as vu comme tu deviens bipolaire quand c'est en rapport avec lui ? A un moment tu déprime parce qu'il t'aurait repoussé si tu ne l'avais pas fait et la seconde d'après tu scandes que tu ne l'aimes pas, désolée de te dire ça de nouveau, mais on croirait moi avec Harry !"**

«Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Et puis tu ne devrais pas vouloir que je sorte avec ton frère toi normalement ?»

 **"Ron t'aime c'est clair, mais c'est pas ton cas, parce que toi t'es amoureuse de ton patron."** chantonna Ginny d'une voix aigüe.

«Mais vas te faire voir !» termina Hermione en raccrochant brusquement.

Le silence plana quelques seconde dans la pièce, Hermione étant rouge de colère ou de honte, elle ne le savait même pas elle même.

«Tu sais Hermione, je pense qu'elle a raison, ton amie, tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de Monsieur.»

«Non ! Je ne suis PAS amoureuse de lui, il n'est PAS amoureux de moi et c'est TRES BIEN comme ça !»

«Madame a toujours dit que c'est plus simple de nier l'évidence que de l'accepter.»

«Et je me fiche de ce que pensais la femme de Rogue !» hurla Hermione en se levant et sortant de la pièce.

Sophie écarquilla les yeux; elle n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans un tel état de nerfs, et si tout ça était dû au fait qu'elle refusait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Rogue -ce qui crevait les yeux- et bien il faudrait qu'elle le réalise, et vite.

La blonde haussa les épaules, elle jouerait l'entremetteuse auprès d'Hermione plus tard, pour l'instant, elle pouvait toujours aller voir Monsieur.

Alors, elle se leva de son lit, et quitta sa chambre, entendant une porte claquer entre temps. Elle ricana et levant les yeux au ciel; Hermione voulait vriament lui faire part de son mécontentement quant au fait que Ginny et elle disent des choses qui n'allaient pas dans le sens de ses pensées.

En marchant distraitement jusqu'aux escaliers, Sophie croisa Anabelle, qui visiblement avait été réveillée au vu de ses yeux fatigués et brillants, de ses cheveux emmêlés et de fait qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit.

«C'était quoi ce boucan Sophie ?»

«Hermione.»

«Hermione ?! Elle est revenue ?!» s'exclama la fillette, ses yeux pétillant de joie.

«Oui.» sourit Sophie.

Anabelle fit un sourire qui mesurait trois fois le tour de sa tête à Sophie avant de courir en direction des chambres, pour trouver celle de la brune qu'elle adorait tant.

Sophie la regarda faire, attendrie, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait prévu de parler avec son 'père'.

Donc, elle se remit à marcher, descendant doucement les escaliers, puis se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'homme.

Elle y frappa, mais ne reçu pas de réponse, alors, elle poussa la porte, et remarqua avec étonnement que le bureau était vide. Donc l'homme était forcément au petite salon.

La blonde grimaça, normalement, elle n'avait pas le droit de déranger Severus quand il était dans cette pièce, mais pour cette fois, elle ferrait une exception, tant pis si elle se faisait disputer.

Elle marcha jusqu'à le porte blanche du petit salon, frappa, et entra, sans en avoir reçu la permission.

Sophie eut un pincement au coeur en voyant l'homme, assit dans un fauteuil, le regard baisé vers une photo -très certainement d'Adèle- et visiblement, il avait une larme sur la joue.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui aussi doucement qu'elle le pu, s'agenouilla devant lui et lui prit la photo des mains, lui faisant lever la tête.

Pour le cliché, Sophie avait raison, on y voyait Adèle, riant aux éclats.

Mais pour l'instant, le regard de la blonde était concentré sur celui de l'homme, ses yeux si noirs étaient brillants de larmes.

Elle lui prit les mains, et demanda :

«Monsieur... Qu'est ce que vous avez ?»

«Je suis un monstre Sophie.» souffla simplement l'homme en réponse.

«Pourquoi est ce que vous dites ça ?» questionna la jeune femme d'une voix douce, presque maternelle.

«J'ai fais peur à Hermione. Je l'ai mise en colère aussi sûrement. Et en plus de ça j'ai faillit trahir Adèle encore plus.»

«Qu'est ce que vous entendez par ''trahir Adèle encore plus'' ?»

«Je voulais coucher avec Hermione, je le **voulais**! Je ne devrais pas !»

«Monsieur... vous avez le droit d'avoir des désirs, Madame est... morte il y a deux ans déjà.»

La blondinette était assez gênée de parler de _ça_ avec son 'père', mais elle était la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler, alors elle le laissait faire, elle le laissait se confier.

L'homme caressa doucement le dos de la main de Sophie avec son pouce avant de dire :

«Je le sais. Je le sais même très bien qu'elle est morte, mais... je... j'ai l'impression de la trahir en désirant une autre femme, et la trahir après tout le bien qu'elle m'a apporté ça m'est complètement impossible. J'ai fais n'importe quoi avec Hermione ces derniers jours. Et puis je n'ai pas le droit de la désirer, elle a 20 ans de moins que moi.»

«Vous ne trahissez pas Madame en voulant une autre femme, Monsieur, je... je pense qu'elle aurait voulu que vous refassiez votre vie.»

«MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS REFAIRE MA VIE ! A la rigueur je veux coucher avec cette foutue gamine qui me rend dingue, mais c'est tout !»

Sophie ne savait pas quoi répondre. Severus Rogue n'était pas un être facile à cerner, elle ne pouvait pas savoir si c'était juste du désir où si il tombait amoureux d'Hermione, alors qu'avec la brune, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche.

«Monsieur... Je ne peux pas vous dire ce que vous devez ou pouvez faire, je ne suis pas vous, mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Madame ne peut plus rien vous dire, alors... vivez votre vie, elle ne vous en voudra pas pour un acte dont elle ne peut connaître l'existence. Et puis... je crois bien qu'Hermione a un faible pour vous, même si elle ne veut pas se l'avouer.»

«Non. Je ne peux pas faire ça Sophie, vraiment je... je ne sais même pas m'expliquer. Et puis franchement, tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais plaire à une gamine comme Hermione ? J'ai 20 ans de plus qu'elle, je suis désagréable, je suis veuf, j'ai des enfants, non vraiment tu dis n'importe quoi, j'ai pas du tout le profil d'un homme qui pourrait plaire à Hermione.»

«Il n'y a pas de profil à avoir, Monsieur, l'attirance ça vient comme ça, l'amour aussi.»

«Je ne l'aime pas ! Et elle ne m'aime pas non plus !»

«Nous en rediscuterons. En tout cas, il faut que vous vous parliez, Hermione et vous, vraiment.»

«Et pourquoi ?»

«Elle croit que vous allez lui en vouloir ou quelque chose comme ça parce qu'elle vous a repoussé.»

«C'est complètement stupide.» pouffa l'homme.

«Vous l'avez dit vous même, vous avez 20 ans de plus qu'elle, vous ne réfléchissez pas de la même manière. Je crois qu'elle est assez perturbée, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, elle était affolée et elle m'a plus ou moins hurler dessus. Il faut lui laisser le temps de redescendre et que vous parliez, vraiment.»

«Hum. Je verrais ça.»

«Je suis sérieuse Monsieur, si il y a de la tension entre Hermione et vous ça peut créer des problèmes ici, je ne compte pas vous voir vous disputer ou vous éviter en permanence, et ça n'est pas bon pour Miss Anabelle non plus, vous savez bien quelle place elle aimerait qu'Hermione ait dans sa vie et la votre.»

«Oui je le sais...» soupira l'homme avant de se lever.

Il fit se lever Sophie en même temps que lui, et l'étreignit en soufflant :

«Merci d'être là Sophie. Merci du fond du coeur.»

«De rien.» sourit la jolie blondinette en passant une mains dans les cheveux de son père **.**

* * *

 **Voila. Vous n'aurez pas plus que ça de ma part pour cette fiction, mis à part les petits extraits que j'ai en tête.**

 **Je m'excuse encore et encore, mais là j'ai qu'une envie, supprimer tous les documents que j'ai sur cette histoire, et arrêter de déprimer en voyant la page désespérément blanche où devrait se trouver un chapitre.**

Bizzz Daelyaa


	20. Extraits

Bonjour, bonjour

 **Voilà donc les extraits dont je vous ai parlé, qui constituent les seules choses que j'ai encore en tête pour cette histoire.  
**

Et il est vraiment temps que cette histoire en finisse parce que rien qu'à voir le mail qui me disait que le nouveau chapitre avait été publié j'ai eu envie de pleurer, et là je sens que je vais encore avoir envie de pleurer.

* * *

Je saurais pas vous décrire la scène, mais Hermione et Severus se sont mis ensemble pendant le tournage après qu'Hermione ait joué une scène où elle est amoureuse et embrasse Drago sous le rôle d'Alexander. Rogue a été jaloux et a embrassé Hermione avant de lui dire qu'il ''fallait qu'ils cessent cette mascarade" et ils se sont donc mis ensemble à ce moment là.

 _(après le tournage du film, mais avant l'avant première, Severus retourne faire des dédicaces, et Hermione décide de s'y rendre.)_

Elle avait fait la queue pendant elle-ne-savait combien de temps, avant d'arriver devant Rogue, qui se retint de sursauter en la voyant, ça aurait forcément surpris les personnes derrière elle.

La brune lui fit en grand sourire en le saluant comme si de rien n'était, et lui tendant l'exemplaire du livre qu'elle avait.

Il eut un imperceptible sourire en voyant l'ouvrage, c'était le sien, son trésor, le premier exemplaire qu'il avait eu entre les mains et qu'il avait donné à Hermione pour ''son interprétation tellement parfaite de Kaithleen que je ne te voyais plus toi mais mon personnage". Il savait que c'était le sien à cause de la tâche de café sur la première page, il s'en était tellement voulu d'abîmer ce bouquin !

Ouvrait le livre à une page aléatoire, il prit son stylo, et écrit rapidement un petit mot, prenant soin de cacher ce qu'il avait écrit de la vue d'Hermione.

Ensuite, il referma le livre, et lui tendit, lui murmurant comme consigne :

-Ne lis pas avant d'être sortie. Oh, et tiens... Si Sophie n'est pas trop occupée avec son petit ami *il grimaça* et qu'elle peut donc garder Ana... Rejoins moi.

Il lui donna tout aussi discrètement un petit bout de papier avec une adresse, celle de son hôtel.

Elle lui sourit, avant de le remercier et de s'en aller, serrant fort le livre contre son coeur.

La jeune femme se hâta de quitter l'endroit, puisque Severus lui avait expressément demandé d'être ailleurs pour lire, et ouvrit le livre, cherchant impatiemment la page où il avait écrit.

Et ce fut la page 394. Regardant le petit mot en haut, elle sentit son coeur rater un battement, elle comprit pourquoi Severus lui avait dit d'attendre, si elle avait lu ça, elle lui aurait sauté dessus au milieu de la salle.

Et pour cause, il était écrit quelques mots, quelques mots tout simples mais qui suffisait à la rendre dingue, et ces mots étaient "Love U'' et il avait même dessiné un petit coeur, quelque chose qui n'était pas du tout du genre de Severus mais qui faisait bondir le coeur d'Hermione.

C'était la première fois, et même si il ne lui avait pas dit, il avait voulu lui faire savoir qu'il l'aime, et c'était formidable pour elle, car elle aussi elle l'aimait, alors maintenant qu'ils en étaient au même point niveau sentiments, leur relation serait un peu plus simple, non ?

* * *

 _(pour que vous compreniez, j'ai intégré Drago dans cette histoire, il est l'acteur qui joue le rôle d'Alexander dans le film. Il a 24 ans. Il est tombé amoureux de Sophie et c'est réciproque. La scène se passe un peu avant l'avant première du film, ils sont dans l'appartement que le jeune homme possède à Londres)  
_ Ils étaient allongés dans le grand lit de l'acteur, Drago au dessus d'elle, et ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement, leurs mains vagabondant sur les corps peu vêtus de l'un et de l'autre. Il devait être 21 heures, d'où les tenues légères qu'ils avaient enfilés pour la nuit, mais Drago commençait à se dire que ça n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée d'avoir sa si jolie Sophie à peine couverte par son short et son débardeur collée sous lui.

Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait vraiment pas y penser. Sophie avait 17 ans et sa vie entière s'était passée dans une maison, ils devaient prendre leur temps. Il devait lui laisser le temps surtout.

Alors il se laissa retomber de son côté du lit, rompant brutalement leur baiser.

Sa blonde, intriguée, se tourna vers lui, et demanda, les sourcils froncés :

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-C'est... je... je me connais... j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler en ta présence... je veux te forcer à rien... alors... vaut mieux qu'on garde une distance de sécurité.

-Qui t'as dit que tu me forcerais ? questionna Sophie en se rapprochant autant qu'il s'était reculé.

Il soupira en la repoussant un peu.

-Sophie non... T'en a pas envie...

-Mais qu'en sais-tu ?

-Sophie... s'il te plaît...

-Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui n'en n'a pas envie ! s'enflamma la blondinette en planta son regard dans le sien.

-Non... Tu sais très bien que c'est faux Sophie... je crève d'envie de toi, mais... Tu dois pas être d'accord pour coucher avec moi que pour ça.

-Mais c'est pas que pour ça ! J'ai pas 10 ans, moi aussi je peux avoir envie.

Drago soupira encore, avant de se tourner vers elle.

-Ne me tente pas Sophie, je me le pardonnerais pas.

-Mais je veux te tenter Drago, je veux te tenter jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse résister... je... je veux qu'on fasse l'amour...

-Sophie. Arrête. C'est ta première fois c'est...

Elle le fit taire d'un baiser, en grimpant au dessus de lui.

-Tais toi tu m'énerves ! Les sermons moralisateur sur la première tu me les a déjà fait. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, j'ai 17 ans, je pense qu'à cet âge je suis capable de savoir ce dont j'ai envie. Et ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de toi. Je veux être à toi, et entièrement à toi. A personne d'autre et pour toujours. Alors commençons par ça, par unir nos corps pour la première fois. Pour _ma_ première.

Et la jeune femme se pencha, pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle pouvait, glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de son petit ami.

Il voulait résister, vraiment, il pouvait vous le jurer, mais les mains fraîches de Sophie sur sa peau, ses lèvres douces sur les siennes et surtout les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer... C'était trop pour lui.

Alors, il fit doucement inverser leurs positions, et posa fébrilement ses mains sur le bas du tee-shirt de Sophie, il n'avait jamais eu si peur de prendre possession du corps d'une femme, mais il en savait bien la raison, si il était si anxieux, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il savait que quoi qu'il fasse ou quoi qu'elle invente pour lui faire croire le contraire, elle allait avoir mal, et que faire mal à cette femme qui lui avait tant donné en quelques mois, c'était tout simplement atroce pour lui.

* * *

 _(la veille de l'avant-première, toujours chez Drago, toujours dans le lit)  
_

-Epouse moi.

Sophie sursauta, se disant que son esprit pas très réveillé la faisait halluciner.

-Sophie, tu m'as entendu ?

La blonde se tourna vers son petit ami, croyant à une mauvaise blague. Mais en voyant l'air on ne peut plus sérieux de l'acteur, elle se dit que ça n'était peut être pas une blague.

-Que... Quoi ?

-Epouse moi. Je veux qu'on se marie.

-Chéri tu es sûr que tu n'as pas fièvre ? demanda la jeune femme en posant sa main sur le front de Drago. Mais non tu n'as pas de fièvre... alors qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Je veux t'épouser. Voilà ce que j'ai.

-T'es complètement dingue.

-De toi.

-Arrête Drago, là tu te laisses vraiment emporté.

-Et cette fois c'est moi qui te dis que non ! Depuis que ces empêcheurs de tourner en rond de paparazzis ont réussit à avoir des photos de nous - et Dieu sait que je me demande comme ils ont fait- je lis les articles qu'ils écrivent sur nous et ça m'énerve au plus au point ! Soit ils disent que t'es une profiteuse qui n'en n'a qu'après mon argent et ma célébrité soit ils disent que tu n'es qu'une fille de passage que je veux juste pour le cul, alors je prouvais à tout ces emmerdeurs que tu n'es une passade ni une michtoneuse et que je t'aime vraiment. Alors épouse moi. Même si on se marie dans 10 ans, accepte d'être ma fiancée. Je veux que dans tous les journaux people soient placardés des photos et que tu ais l'appellation de ''Fiancée de Drago Malefoy''. Je veux que tu sois à moi Sophie. A moi et à personne.

La blonde le regarda, les yeux écarquillés alors que son coeur prenait un rythme anarchique. C'était une demande en mariage. A la Drago Malefoy, certes, mais une demande en mariage quand même !

Elle était figée. Elle avait 17 ans, n'était avec lui que depuis quelques mois mais pourtant, une voix au fond de son coeur lui criait d'accepter, et elle serait hypocrite de ne pas écouter cette voix parce qu'elle ne cessait de dire à Hermione de suivre à son coeur, ou plutôt elle le faisait avant que Monsieur ne se décide à se mettre avec Hermione.

Un sourire commença à fleurir sur les lèvres et l'acteur lui demanda :

-C'est oui ?

-C'est oui. souffla Sophie avec un sourire de trois mètres aux lèvres.

Alors Drago se jeta sur elle, et l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'elle nouait ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je t'aime Drago Malefoy... haleta Sophie entre deux baisers.

-Moi aussi.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant une durée folle, avant que Drago ne se décide à lâcher -à regret- sa désormais fiancée.

-Par contre, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose pour les journaux, alors... Disons que je te ferrais une demande en mariage officieuse, demain, après ou avant l'avant-première. Après c'est mieux.

-Franchement ? Je me fous tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Du coup t'auras la bague seulement demain.

-Mais je n'en n'ai rien à faire de ta bague ! C'est toi que je veux !

Il sourit, il aimait quand le caractère un peu gamin de Sophie -du au fait qu'elle soit encore plus ou moins une adolescente- la reprenait, il la trouvait d'autant plus attachante. Mais si vous l'écoutiez, il vous dirait qu'il retombe amoureux d'elle à chaque fois qu'il la voit.

* * *

Hermione tournait comme un lion en cage dans le salon de la Résidence, et pour cause, aujourd'hui, c'était l'avant-première de _''Tout pour que ça cesse..."_ et même si Severus ne cessait de lui dire que son interprétation de Kaithleen était formidable, elle ne voulait pas le croire. Il disait ça pour qu'elle n'angoisse pas très certainement.

La jeune femme sentit de petits bras entourer ses hanches et se coller contre elle.

Hermione sourit malgré son stress, et se baissa pour porter Anabelle, quand bien même la fillette avait 8 ans et qu'elle n'avait donc pas du tout besoin d'être portée.

Le brune remarqua que Anabelle n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'air rassurée, alors elle lui demanda en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Toi aussi tu as peur de l'avant-première mon Ana ?

-Oui. J'ai peur et je suis très excitée en même temps, c'est la première fois que sors vraiment, et même si je sais que papa est encore réticent à l'idée que je puisse être prise en photos moi je suis plutôt impatiente.

-C'est normal que tu aies envie de sortir, tu vis enfermée à la Résidence depuis ta naissance.

-Hum. Mais toi tu as peur pourquoi ? Parce que tu crois que tu as raté ou juste parce que te fais peur de ''t'afficher'' avec papa ?

La brune regarda Anabelle étrangement, comment elle avait fait pour deviner ça ?

-Je ne suis pas bête Hermione. Papa et toi vous avez réussi à cacher que vous êtes amoureux, mais aujourd'hui on va arriver tous les trois ensemble, comme une famille puisque Sophie est avec Drago. Je sais que de ça aussi tu en a peur.

-Tu es vraiment très perspicace Anabelle.

La fillette lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de descendre de ses bras, alors que Rogue arrivait, et enlaçait Hermione par derrière.

-Pas trop stressée ? demanda t-il en posant un léger baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

En effet, Hermione portait une courte robe bustier rouge plutôt moulante mais qui lui allait à la perfection avec des plissure et une 'ceinture' en dentelle en diagonale, sur le buste. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élégant pour éviter qu'ils ne lui tombent dans le visage en permanence et elle n'était que très peu maquillée. Hermione Granger en robe cocktail quoi.

Elle frissonna à la sensation du baiser avant de répondre :

-Non à peine ! J'ai pas dormi de la nuit mais je ne suis pas stressée du tout !

Son ton était clairement ironique et ça fit rire son compagnon.

-Tu angoisses trop.

-Arrête. Tu stresses aussi. Bien plus que moi. Tu stresses pour Ana, tu stresses pour nous, tu stresses pour le film parce que même si tu as vu le tournage c'est quand même un de tes livres qui est adapté. Tu stresses pour Sophie aussi, parce que tu sais qu'elle va se faire mitrailler de photos en arrivant au bras de Drago Malefoy. Alors t'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi parce que t'es encore plus angoissé que moi.

-C'est pas faux. Bon. Allez. On y va. On _doit_ y aller.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête en se tournant vers l'homme, tout comme Anabelle.

Ils allèrent rapidement -Severus courait presque, de peur de se laisser aller à faire demi-tour sinon- à la voiture, et partirent de la Résidence tout aussi vite.

...

-Drago tu peux fermer ma robe s'il te plaît ? demanda Sophie en entrant dans la chambre où son petit ami s'habillait.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme remonta ses cheveux d'une main, alors que son fiancé faisait doucement monter la fermeture éclair dans le dos de sa robe.

Elle se retourna, et lui sourit alors qu'il lui murmurait :

-Tu es parfaite.

-Sûrement pas à ce point là mais merci. rougit Sophie. Tu n'es vraiment pas mal non plus. Si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de t'épouser, je m'inquièterais de te retrouver dans les bras d'une de tes groupies.

-Mais il n'y a que tes bras à toi qui comptent ma Sophie tu le sais bien.

Elle lui sourit un peu plus, en se blottissant contre lui. Quand elle avait rencontré le bel acteur blond le premier jour de tournage, elle n'aurait jamais crut finir dans ses bras. Bon, il l'avait fascinée dès le début avec ses yeux gris insondables et ses cheveux si blond qu'ils en étaient presque blond. Les cheveux d'un ange. De son ange.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacés comme ça, en silence, la main de Drago caressant légèrement le dos de sa blonde avant qu'il ne se recule.

-On doit y aller, ça ferait très mauvais impression d'arriver en retard.

-T'as raison...

-Prête à être ma fiancée ? sourit le jeune homme pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je t'ai supporté pendant des mois, je peux bien te supporter encore quelques années.

-Garce.

Sophie éclata de rire en sortant de la chambre avec Drago.

...

Comme ils s'y attendaient, les Rogue et Hermione et Drago et Sophie avaient été mitraillés de photo à leur arrivée.

Severus avait avancé le plus vite possible en serrant la main de Ana si fort qu'il pourrait l'écraser et en pressant Hermione contre lui.

Drago, lui, habitué à être photographié depuis des années, avait décidé de s'amuser un peu, et le conception de ''s'amuser'' de Drago Malefoy consistait à poser ses mains sur les fesses, voir même laisser ladite main vagabonder sur la cuisse de Sophie, sous la robe. Sa copine avait été rouge pivoine alors que les flashs crépitaient, les paparazzis auraient des photos 'choc' qui feraient crier les ménagères au scandale, et ça l'amusait beaucoup.

Mais Sophie, elle, n'était pas amusée du tout, quand ils furent dans le cinéma, elle le tira dans un coins... et lui colla un gifle phénoménale !

-Mais t'es complètement stupide ! Me peloter en public mais franchement ! En _public_ Drago !

-Si on peut même plus s'amuser alors...

-Mais ça ce n'est pas s'amuser ! Merlin si Monsieur voit ces photos...

-Tu as vraiment si peur de ton père que ça ?

-J'ai pas peur, mais... enfin... Hermione m'a dit qu'il avait un peu de mal avec le fait que... que je sois avec un garçon quoi alors... si je suis affichée dans les magasine avec toi en train de me tripoter...

-Je te protégerais du grand méchant Severus Rogue. se moqua le jeune homme.

-Oh tu sais, c'est plus toi qui devrait t'inquiéter.

-J'vais te demander en mariage, ça me rattrape non ?

-C'est plutôt le contraire. J'ai 17 ans. Je vais me marier, même si c'est pas dans l'immédiat, ça ne va pas lui plaire.

-Rien ne lui plaira de toute manière.

-C'est pas faux. rit Sophie alors que Drago la ramenait dans le hall.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent que Hermione, Severus, et Anabelle y étaient aussi, alors ils s'approchèrent d'eux, et Sophie se moqua :

-Tu as l'air un poil anxieuse Hermione.

-Je vais mourir d'angoisse oui !

Un petit rire clair s'échappa rapidement des lèvres de Sophie.

-On dirait une hystérique. renchérit Drago.

-Vas te faire voir Malefoy ! Je suis pas actrice moi !

-Ben... Techniquement... T'as joué le 1er rôle dans un film...

-La ferme. Je suis pas comme toi si tu préfères. Toi tu dois avoir l'habitude. Et puis ton égo est tellement énorme que la pensée que tu ai raté ne dois pas t'effleurer.

-Eh ! Ne parle pas comme ça de mon copain ! intervint Sophie, faussement énervée.

-Détrompe toi. J'aime pas trop voir les films dans lesquels j'ai tourné parce qu'à chaque fois je me dis que j'aurais dû faire tel ou tel mouvement, accentuer sur tel ou tel mot, utiliser un autre ton, etc, si j'étais pas 'obligé' de venir aux avant-première je regarderai pas mes films.

-Tu m'étonnes, moi qui pensais que tu étais si imbu de toi même que tu passais ton temps à regarder ta magnificence, ton talent incroyable et ta réussite.

-Oh ma réussite, c'est pas en regardant mes films que je la vois.

En disant ça, il tourna la tête vers Sophie et la regarda avec des yeux tellement amoureux qu'il réussit à la perturber, et à la faire rougir un peu plus. Rogue marmonna un peu alors qu'Hermione se vengeait :

-C'est salement romantique ce que tu viens de dire Drago.

-Hum. Si tu le dis.

-Ben moi je trouve que Drago et Sophie sont trop mignon. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. intervint Anabelle, restée silencieuse jusque là. Et je pourrais dire la même chose de papa et Hermione, mais je crois pas que ça plairait à papa.

Les adultes autour d'elle sourirent, heureusement que Anabelle était là avec ses remarques d'enfant, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et ça se révéla bien nécessaire car bientôt, ils durent entrer dans la salle.

Après quelques paroles barbantes, ils s'assirent dans la salle obscure, Anabelle ayant décidé que ''je m'assois sur papa parce qu'il y a des scènes qui font peur et qu'il faudra bien quelqu'un pour cacher mes yeux ou que je cache ma tête." et l'homme avait capitulé parce qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à sa fille unique.

Collant Ana à lui, il tenait la main d'Hermione de sa main libre, et pouvait bien sentir la moiteur désagréable de la main de la brune, mais il savait que c'était le stress, alors il ne lui en voudrait pas, surtout qu'il n'était pas au mieux non plus. Il y avait beaucoup trop de scènes qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir parce que c'était Hermione, _sa_ Hermione qui jouait Kathleen, et que beaucoup de scène était inconvenantes à regarder quand la femme sur l'écran couche -vit, sort- avec vous.

...

Au final, ça se déroula plutôt bien, et Ana passa quasi tout son temps blottie contre son père, la tête cachée contre son torse parce qu'elle avait peur, voir tout le sang et les bleus sur Hermione -même si elle savait qu'ils étaient factices- ça n'était pas simple pour elle qui adorait tant la brune.

Non, c'était plutôt l'après film qui allait être impressionnant.

Sophie et Drago s'étaient jetés un regard entendu en se levant, ça serait bientôt le moment, le moment de rendre leur relation officielle.

La blonde attrapa le bras de son copain, et ils sortirent bras dessus bras dessous, sortant de la pièce.

Drago s'arrêta de marcher une fois dans le hall -pour que ça ne ressemble pas trop à un 'coup de pub'- et s'agenouilla devant Sophie qui, parfaitement dans son rôle, le regarda avec étonnement.

Il lui prit la main, et dit, en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Sophie. Ca ne fait que peu de temps qu'on se connait et encore moins de temps qu'on est ensemble, mais je me vois déjà faire ma vie avec toi, finir ma vie avec toi. Et avec personne d'autre. Je nous vois avec de jolis enfants qui courront partout pour nous rendre fous. Mais avant les enfant et la petite maison cliché à la campagne, Sophie Rogue, accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme ?

La main que Sophie plaqua sur sa bouche et les larmes qui montèrent à ses yeux n'étaient pas factices, eux, car même si Drago lui avait demandé la veille, ça avait été dit sur l'oreiller, un peu rapidement, alors que là, c'était une vraie demande en mariage, dans les règles de l'art. Elle souffla le ''Oui'' que Drago attendait pour faire glisser une alliance sur son annulaire.

Encore une fois, les flash crépitèrent autour d'eux, et encore plus quand, lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils s'embrassèrent comme des affamés.

Ils se séparèrent brusquement en entendant un toussotement suivit d'un rire, et se retournèrent, pour voir Severus et Hermione -et Anabelle qui s'était endormie contre son père.

Drago -imperturbable normalement- commençait à être gêné sous le regard noir que Rogue lui lançait.

-Oh... Hum... Severus... je... J'aurais peut être du vous en parler même si on n'est plus à l'époque où on doit demander la main d'une fille à son père...

-Tu aurais dû en effet. répliqua Rogue d'un ton cinglant.

-Severus... souffla Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule. Laisse les tranquille un peu. Sophie n'est plus une enfant.

-Elle n'a pas encore ses 18 ans, elle est encore sous mon autorité !

La brunette soupira alors que Sophie commençait à angoisser, son père n'allait pas tout gâcher quand même ! Rogue se tourna vers Hermione, et ils se regardèrent longuement, se murmurant des choses que personne à part eux n'entendait, puis l'homme se retourna vers Sophie et Drago en soupirant :

-Pas avant qu'elle ait 18 ans le mariage Malefoy. Idem pour qu'elle emménage avec vous. Et par pitié ne me faites d'aucune matière penser au fait que vous avez probablement une vie sexuelle.

Drago ne ricana même pas -il avait bien trop eu peur- et acquiesça, avant de poser sa man à un endroit plus sage que le postérieur de sa fiancée.

* * *

 _(Je pense aussi à une scène où Hermione irait au ciné avec Ron, Harry et Ginny pour voir le film, mais je ne sais pas comment l'écrire. Et donc là, l'épilogue)  
_

Hermione et Severus se regardèrent amoureusement, juste après s'être dit ''Oui'' jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, et lièrent discrètement leurs doigts, et Rogue murmura presque imperceptiblement :

-Je t'aime...

Et ça oui, il l'aimait, il avait mit du temps à s'en rendre compte, du temps à l'accepter aussi, mais maintenant il en était certain, et la bague que sa désormais épouse avait au doigt, le prouvait bien."

Hermione referma doucement le livre, un sourire nostalgique et des larmes de bonheur aux yeux.

Une petite voix s'en inquiéta :

-Maman pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que je suis heureuse mon coeur. sourit Hermione en prenant sa petite Sloane sur ses genoux.

Aux yeux de jais et aux cheveux châtains, Sloane était la petite dernière de la fraterie Rogue du haut de ses 4 ans. Précédée par Anabelle qui désormais avait 18 ans, Démoelia qui en avait 10 et Alexandra 7.

Même si à la base, Severus n'avait pas trop été pour avoir des enfants -en particulier à cause des 20 ans d'écart entre sa femme et lui- quand il avait eu 'Démé' dans ses bras pour la première fois, il s'était dit qu'il ne pourrait pas se contenter d'une seule de ces petites créature, et Hermione était de son avis, alors ils en avait eut deux autres, pour le malheur de leurs tympans, mais pour leur plus grand bonheur tout de même.

Puis s'était ajoutée Caliope Malefoy à la famille. Fille de Drago _et_ Sophie Malefoy, elle était née il y a un peu plus de deux ans de cela. Et Severus avait crut mourir quand Sophie était venue à la Résidence pour dire qu'elle était enceinte, et Drago avait cru que cette fois, il perdrait vraiment sa capacité de procréer. Mais ça n'avait pas eu lieu, Hermione ayant réussit à calmer son époux.

-Dis maman. intervint la voix d'Alexandra, sortant Hermione de sa léthargie. Ca c'est vraiment passé comme dans le livre de papa, votre vie ?

-Oui, ça s'est vraiment passé comme dans le livre.

-Je confirme. intervint la voix d'Anabelle, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Nanaaaaaaa ! cria la petite Sloane en sautant des genoux de sa mère pour courir dans les bras de sa soeur. T'es rentrééééééée !

-Je suis partie une semaine petit coeur.

-Mais c'est loooooong

Anabelle sourit en calant Sloane contre sa hanche, la fillette nichant sa tête dans son cou en jouant avec les cheveux de l'aînée.

Hermione se leva du lit où elle s'était assise pour lire le livre aux petits, et marcha jusqu'à Anabelle, essayant de lui faire la bise -ce qui s'avérait compliqué avec Sloane blottie contre Ana.

-Comment tu vas ma chérie ?

-Très bien, je reviens de chez Brandon. dit la jeune fille avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Ne dis pas ça trop fort, j'ai réussi laisser ton père te laisser y aller à grand renfort de menaces alors parles-en discrètement.

-Menaces ? rit Ana. Quelles menaces ?

-Il y a beaucoup de chambres à la Résidence...

-Parce que le menacer de l'éjecter de votre chambre ça marche toujours après 10 ans ?!

-Oui, ça marche toujours après 10 ans.

-Elle est géniale cette technique ! Si je m'installe avec Brandon je testerais ça. Tu crois que Sophie le fait avec Drago ?

-J'en sais rien à vrai dire, tu lui demanderas, ils viennent déjeuner.

-Ils ? Dray sera la aussi ?

-Oui. Il n'est plus en tournage pour un petit moment -et heureusement j'ai cru que Sophie allait finir par faire une crise de nerfs.

-Elle est avec Drago Malefoy en même temps.

-Hum. T'es passée dire bonjour à ton père ?

-Nan, il est pas à son bureau, alors je me suis dit qu'il est en haut, mais il n'y est pas non plus.

-Ah... Oh... C'est bon... je sais où il est.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Hermione, et Ana lu demanda silencieusement pourquoi.

-C'est... Il est allé... voir ta mère.

Les yeux d'Anabelle s'écarquillèrent et elle s'exclama, se rendant compte de la date.

-Je suis une fille horrible. J'ai oublié que... ça faisait 14 ans... pour ma mère...

-C'est rien Nana... T'as le droit d'oublier pour une fois... tenta de la rassurer Hermione.

-Papa n'oublie pas, lui.

Hermione soupira, alors que la tristesse prenait définitivement place dans ses prunelles.

-Ton père ne pourra jamais oublié ta mère Ana, c'est...

-Tais toi. Ne me dis pas que c'est la femme de sa vie. C'est _toi_ la femme de sa vie maman. Ma mère en a été une partie, mais maintenant elle est... morte, et c'est toi qu'il aime. S'il était encore amoureux de ma mère vous ne vous seriez pas mariez, vous n'auriez pas eu Démé, Alex et Sloane, et il m'engueulerait à chaque fois que je t'appelle maman. Il t'aime, mais il ne peut pas oublier ma mère, parce qu'il a été avec elle pendant 13 ans et que c'est avec elle qu'il m'a eu, qu'il a eu son premier bébé.

-Je sais... Bon, allez, descendons, Sophie et Drago vont bientôt arriver. termina Hermione en faisant signe à ses enfants de la suivre en bas.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Hermione sursauta et faillit louper une marche en entendant la sonnette, les Malefoy avaient dû laisser Caliope s'amuser à sonner.

Ordonnant à ses enfants d'aller finir de mettre la table, la jeune femme marcha jusqu'à la porte, et l'ouvrit effectivement sur sa _fille_ et son _gendre_ , Caliope riant aux éclats et tapant des mains tout en se tortillant dans les bras de son père, ce qui confirma l'idée d'Hermione que c'était elle qui avait sonné.

Prenant le bébé dans ses bras, elle fit la bise à Drago et Sophie, cette dernière, l'air de mauvaise humeur, filant à l'intérieur sans un mot pour son époux qui soupira.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Hermione en fermant la porte derrière Drago.

-Mon dernier film lui a pas plut apparemment, une romance un peu osée, je passe un peu beaucoup de temps sans ma chemise disons. répondit le blond en rougissant.

Il savait que ça dérangeait sa femme quand il jouait dans un film romantique avec des baiser et quelque peu de déshabillage, mais sa belle gueule était plus demandé pour les comédies à l'eau de rose que pour les films d'action, il n'y pouvait rien !

Hermione soupira avant de dire :

-C'est normal Drago, vous êtes mariés, je comprends parfaitement qu'elle t'en veuilles, t'as déjà de la chance qu'elle ait supporté ça pendant 10 ans sans broncher, à sa place j'aurais pété une crise de nerfs phénoménale bien avant ça.

-Je sais, mais... C'est mon métier, j'adore ce que je fais et je peux pas passer mon temps à refuser des contrats, c'est en enchaînant films sur films que je m'assure une popularité, et si je suis populaire je suis demandé et c'est bon pour moi.

-Mais tu peux pas mettre un pieds dehors tranquillement.

-Ca fait plus de 10 ans que c'est comme ça.

-Et Sophie fais la gueule.

-J'ai 3 mois pour la calmer.

-C'est tout ?! Mais tu n'arrêtes donc jamais les tournages ?!

-Je viens te de dire que non.

-J'espère au moins que ton prochain film lui donnera pas une nouvelle raison de t'en vouloir.

-Nan, de ce que j'en sais c'est soft niveau baisers et tout le tralala.

-Hum. Mais il faudrait quand même que tu penses à ralentir un peu, tu as une famille Drago, une femme et une fille, Sophie va finir par en avoir marre de s'occuper de Caliope seule.

-J'en suis conscient. Je vais essayer de me rattraper.

-C'est même plus essayer qu'il faut Drago, Sophie a beau être d'une patience phénoménale, elle a des limites, et je pense que tu n'en n'es pas loin.

Il soupira encore, avant de demander :

-Tu crois que si j'annule le prochain contrat elle m'en voudra moins ?

-Ca serait un bon début, mais ça suffira pas. Montre lui que tu l'aimes et qu'elle passe avant ton métier, comme au début, emmène là au restaurant, en week-end même, fait des trucs de couple avec elle quoi !

-c'est pas si simple, t'as toi même parlé des paparazzis, ils sont partout, je pourrais l'emmener nulle part dans qu'on soit mitraillés.

-Et bien moques toi en aussi ! Le visage de Sophie n'est plus inconnu pour personne, et puis je t'ai connu plus aventureux ! Tu faisait exprès de la peloter devant les appareils photos au début !

-Au début. C'est ça le truc Hermione, c'était au début. Maintenant j'ai 34 ans j'aimerais pouvoir un minimum d'intimité avec mon épouse et a m'est impossible parce que je suis connu. Même en allant de chez nous à chez toi je risque de croiser des fans ou des 'journaliste' c'est lourd à la fin.

-Ben arrête les films alors, tu finiras par être oublié.

-Mais je veux pas ça non plus ! Ma vie serait mortellement chiante sans les tournages.

-C'est très paradoxal ce que tu dis mais bon. Allez, viens, va discuter avec Sophie, et tu auras de la chance si tu ne dois pas ramper à ses pieds pour qu'elle te pardonne.

-On t'as déjà dit que tu ferais un très bon coach de vie ? ironisa le blond, en marchant vers sa femme.

Hermione le regarda faire, les regarda, tous, ses enfants, ses presque-enfants et Caliope aussi, et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, en repensant au chemin parcouru.

Elle avait commencé nourrice ici, et avait fini par faire partie intégrante de la famille. Elle lui semblait bien loin l'époque où elle découvrait une petite Ana pleine de vie avec son papa un peu amer et la bonne qui était en fait la fille alors que bon, ça n'était qu'il y a dix ans.

Sentant des bras autour de sa taille et une tête sur son épaule, avant de sourire, l'odeur de son époux l'entourant déjà.

-Ca va ?

-Disons qu'Adèle est morte il y a 14 ans.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Cette réponse n'était pas claire, mais l'était énormément en même temps, ça voulait dire qu'il n'allait pas bien, mais pas mal non plus -sinon il l'aurait dit clairement- il était entre les deux, dans l'état dans lequel il était souvent quand il songeait à son ex femme.

-Mais... A quoi tu pensais, avant que j'arrive ?

-A toi, à moi, à nous, à notre famille, au chemin qu'on a parcouru depuis la première fois que je suis entrée ici.

-Je me souviens encore de la gamine qui ne faisait que rougir.

-Ne te moques pas de moi ! Et puis je te signale que ce n'est pas la gamine qui a craqué la première, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus pour me dire que je t'appartiens.

-J'étais jaloux, et c'était tout à fait normal vu que tu avais récuré le fond de la gorge de Drago.

-Je ne lui avait pas 'récuré le fond de la gorge' Severus, c'était du cinéma.

-Je sais.

-En tout cas... ce que je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire quand je vois où nous en somme, que je vois les enfants, et Caliope aussi, et bien je me dis qu'heureusement que je ne savais pas dans quoi m'orienter professionnellement.

-On ne se serait jamais rencontré sinon, quel soulagement ça aurait été.

-Vas te faire voir ! Non mais plus sérieusement, je te remercierais jamais de m'avoir embaucher, et de m'avoir fait revenir après mes petites crises, parce que sans ça, je n'aurais jamais eu la vie merveilleuse que j'ai aujourd'hui. termina Hermione en se retournant pour se blottir contre lui.

Il ne fit aucune remarque concernant leur différence d'âge comme il le faisait habituellement, et se contenta de la serrer fort contre lui, en embrassant son front.

Oh oui qu'il avait bien fait de l'engager et de la faire revenir, sinon, il ne l'aurait jamais découvert autrement qu'en la jolie nounou d'Anabelle.

* * *

Voilà. C'est fini. Et pour une fois je ne suis même pas triste. J'espère que malgré l'arrêt de la fic, cette histoire vous aura plut, et je rappelle que si quelqu'un se sent de la reprendre, qu'il le fasse.

Bizzz Daelyaa-qui-est-plus-que-satisfaite-d'en-finir


End file.
